My Arrow Reboot
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: This story is a re-written story of the arrowverse. It will follow the chronological major events of the arrowverse, but there will also be many things that are different. Our story starts in the morning on the day of The Undertaking.
1. Tommy

"Ollie? Are you okay? I woke up and you were gone." Laurel said questioningly.

Oliver smiled and he looked at Laurel with a soft expression on his face, as he came down the stairs. "I know, I'm sorry Laurel. I should have called or left you a note". The two of them were now standing inches apart from one another.

"Are you okay? You can tell me anything." Laurel offered.

"I know I can. And thank you for that. Listen, Laurel, nobody in my life is who I thought they were... except for you. Nobody in my life is more important to me or more loved by me than you are" Oliver paused and he was looking into Laurel's eyes, which were growing watery. "I have to go now, Laurel. Please, if you love me at all, stay out of The Glades tonight". Oliver's lips crashed into Laurel's and all thoughts plaguing her mind were obliterated. He pulled away from her and walked out the front door of the Queen Mansion. She stood there for a moment but then she wiped away the few tears rolling down her had things to do before William returned on the afternoon school bus.

Yes, Ollie (and not to mention, Tommy) told her to stay out of The Glades, but neither of them gave her a reason. If there was no particular reason, she would have to get to CNRI. Laurel had a lot of work to do, and the only time she could find to get through it was tonight. She didn't like working nights... she would rather be at home with her son. However, something that she wanted to instill in William was the reward of helping others and asking for nothing in return.

Laurel collected William from the bus. "Hi mommy" he beamed.

"Hi, baby. How was school?" Laurel asked him, smiling.

"Good" he replied.

"What did you learn today" she tried.

"Nothing" Of course. Typical post-school day convo with the mini.

"Are you ready to spend the night at Ben's house?" Laurel laughed.

"Yes! I am so excited!" William shouted, nearly breaking Laurel's eardrums.

Laurel dropped William at Ben's and told Ben's mother that she and her husband were life-savers. Then, it was into The Glades and of to the CNRI building. Laurel said hello to her co-workers and sipped on a room-temperature latte while she dealt with a pile of case files that had found their way onto her desk.

Oliver was geared up and ready to leave so that he could defeat Merlyn and stop the undertaking from happening. He was praying to god that Thea didn't get any ideas about trying to go see Roy tonight. And that Laurel and William were going to stay out of The Glades as well...

John Diggle entered the foundry. "Dig", Oliver said, " You might want to call Carly and tell her to get herself and Andy Jr. out of The Glades tonight".

"I did already, Oliver. I did as soon as we figured out what Merlyn's plans were" Diggle replied. "Hey, Oliver. Now that you have slept with Laurel, it might be worth telling her the truth about who you are. I mean it's like you said. It's always been Laurel and Oliver and I am guessing that won't change".

Oliver nodded his head. If he and Laurel did get back together, or even if she was just going to continue to be in his life, he would have to tell her the truth... he wanted to, really, he did. Though, he wasn't sure how she would take it. Would she still let him see William? Would she trust him?

No time now.

While Quentin Lance was following Felicity's instruction on disabling Merlyn's earthquake machine, Oliver and John had surrounded Merlyn on the roof of his own building. Quentin confirmed over the comms that he had disabled the machine and that The Glades were safe. "It's over, Malcolm" Oliver shouted. "The Markov Device has been disabled". Oliver punched Merlyn in the stomach.

"You only think that you have won, Oliver" Merlyn laughed.

"I have" Oliver screamed and John restrained Merlyn twisting both his arms into uncomfortable positions behind his back.

"Ahhh" Merlyn groaned. Oliver punched him with a right hook to his face. He only laughed again. He swung his leg forwards and swung it back, kicking Dig's shin and causing an audible crunch to be heard. Merlyn then went on to put up a fight with both Dig and Oliver at the same time, which lasted for a little over ten minutes, before Oliver saw an in. He retrieved an arrow from his quiver and he stabbed Merlyn's chest.

A look of shock was present on Malcolm Merlyn's face. Then a smile as blood began to pour from his mouth. Oliver got angry. "What?" Oliver growled.

"Detective Lance only disabled one of the Markov devices. I anticipated being stopped from The Hood's first appearance in Starling City, so I took extra precaution" He began to cough as he began to die.

Oliver spoke into his comm. "Felicity, you need to locate a second Markov device now. Is Quentin still down there?"

"No," Felicity said, worried.

Oliver took out his phone that he only used for vigilantism and immediately hit the only number in his contacts: the one he used to communicate with Quentin Lance.

Laurel's eyes were growing heavy and she glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing 10:00 pm. Most of CNRI's staff had left hours ago. She got up to refill her coffee when a sudden shake in the ground caused Laurel to fall back toward her swivel chair, which was rolling backward across the floor, so Laurel's ass hit the hardwood floor.

Furniture was slipping and sliding and item flying and falling all around Laurel while she struggled to get up. The other CNRI employees were quickly vacating the building, forgetting Laurel and leaving her on her own.

"Help" Laurel desperately cried, even though she knew no one could hear her over the sounds of the earthquake and building around her crumbling. "What about Ollie?" she thought. "What about whatever happened between us last night? And what about William? Oliver may no longer be a spoiled billionaire playboy, but he isn't quite single parent material... If I die, will anybody miss me?"

Her thoughts were broken up by the voice of her recent ex-boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn. "Tommy" Laurel shouted hoarsely.

"Laurel" Tommy shouted in response.

"You- huh-you came for me" Laurel voiced cracked.

"I love you" Tommy confessed.

Tommy bent down and assisted Laurel up to her feet. As he pulled her upright, he stumbled and fell. Laurel bent down to help Tommy but saw she was too late, as Tommy had already been impaled by a piece of debris. She heard the voice of The Hood behind her shoulder say: "Go! I've got this".

Laurel looked in Tommy's eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek as he nodded his head, weakly. She turned and bolted for the exit as the foundation of the CNRI law firm fell away around her.

Oliver squatted over Tommy's body, as the life was escaping it. Oliver pushed back his hood and Tommy could see that he was sobbing. "Tommy, I am so sorry" he croaked.

Tommy had lost a lot of blood and even he knew that his life could not be saved. He tried to give his best buddy one final smile and he asked with final breath "Did I save Laurel?"

Oliver, wiping sweat from his forehead and tears from his cheeks, replied: "Yeah, you did, buddy".

He cupped Tommy's face in both of his hands let his tears fall onto Tommy's shirt. He allowed himself only a moment because he had to make it to the roof of the building before the roof itself fell through.


	2. 5 Months Along

"Tommy Merlyn was so much more than a billionaire playboy. I loved him. I loved him in every way you can love another person". A tear rolled down from Laurel's eye as she eulogized Tommy, and watching from a distance, a matching tear rolled down Oliver's cheek. Laurel soon finished speaking and sat down in her seat next to Thea, who had William on her lap. Thea took Laurel's right hand and squeezed it empathetically.

After the funeral, all of the attendees went about their typical daily business that they would tend to on any other day. Thea ran about with Roy (who was grieving the loss of close friends), Laurel's father was busy holding up operations at the SCPD, and Laurel herself took William home and bathed him and watched cartoons on the couch with him until they were both sleepy.

Laurel had her eyes closed for a little under ten minutes before the buzzing of her phone caught her attention. She lifted her phone and read the incoming texts from Oliver.

"Hi Laurel"

"Sorry for how I acted at the funeral today..."

"You know how much I loved Tommy"

"It was too much for me"

"Laurel?"

"I could use a response..."

" I'm coming over... I hope you don't mind"

Laurel set her phone down and lifted William from the couch. She carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in under the covers. After kissing his forehead and wishing him good dreams, Laurel walked back to her living room and turned off her television set. She pushed the couch out of the way, and removed the couch pillows and put them on the floor. She lit a match and lit many candles, placing them in a romantic formation around her little setup.

"What am I doing?" she thought to herself. "Ollie is not my boyfriend... we only slept together. And he was gone in the morning..." Her thoughts ceased when she heard a quiet few knocks on her door.

"Ollie," she said answering the door.

"Hi, Laurel," Oliver said. "I was worried when I wasn't getting responses to my texts. You always respond... how you holding up?"

"Much better than I thought I would be" Laurel replied truthfully. She did miss Tommy with her entire soul already... but she was holding up okay. "Come with me" Laurel grabbed Oliver's left hand and the pair sat down, surrounded by candles.

"This is nice" Oliver commented. "Makes me want to snuggle".

"Me too" Laurel admitted. Oliver wrapped an arm around Laurel, pulling her whole body close to his. Laurel laid her head comfortably on Oliver's shoulder. "Ollie, are we gonna be okay?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, of course, we are. I know how much you loved Tommy. And I know that Tommy loved you so much" Oliver comforted. "I love you, Laurel. And we are gonna be okay."

"I love you, Ollie," Laurel said back. Suddenly, they were sharing a kiss. And another and another until they were repeating their very same actions from the night before The Undertaking.

The morning came and Laurel found herself waking up alone in her bed. She thought that possibly Oliver could be in the kitchen. That he had gotten up early and was spending quality time with William. She put on her underwear and a button up shirt and walked out of the bedroom, only to see nobody in the kitchen or living room. She checked on William who was still sleeping.

Laurel walked toward the front door and she saw a note posted there from Oliver. She removed the note and held it in her right hand. It read: "Laurel, goodbye, and I am so sorry. If you are reading this, I'll already be back on Lian Yu, and I do not intend to come back. I love you with all my heart. I have failed this city, failed you, failed my family, and failed Tommy. This is not your fault" Her hold on the piece of paper was lost and it floated to the floor. She tried to control herself as her chest began to heave and sobs escaped her mouth. He left her- again. She couldn't believe it.

John Diggle and Felicity Smoak stepped off the plane that John had just landed on the shore of Lian Yu, the hellish island that their own dear friend, Oliver Queen had called home for 5 years.

It had several months since Laurel had tipped off John about Oliver returning to Lian Yu. He thanked her, but he decided to give Oliver some alone time. Eventually, John realized that Oliver was not going to come home on his own, so he went Felicity's house in the middle of the night and told her to "get dressed, put on something you wouldn't mind Oliver seeing you in, & you can sleep on the plane".

Felicity had no idea Oliver had gone anywhere at all. She tried his phone even though John had told her that would be a waste of time. Now, the two friends were on terrain off the coast of Northern China, mid-day.

"Oliver" John barked.

"Oliver. It's us. John and Felicity. Your friends". Their calls fell on deaf ears and John beckoned Felicity to follow him deeper through the tall grass. She heard a click from beneath her right foot. She started to panic and was about to move when Oliver's voice boomed: "FELICITY! DON'T MOVE!"

From his perch on a high tree branch, Oliver grabbed onto a nearby vine and swung down toward Felicity as John jumped out of the path. Oliver's body collided with Felicity's, and the impact carried her a safe distance away from the exploding landmine that had been beneath her foot. She landed on her back with Oliver's body on top of hers, their faces only inches from one another's. "You're- really sweaty" Felicity whimpered as she caught her breath.

"You shouldn't have come here" was all that Oliver said. His serious and brooding facial expression remaining.

"Oliver, c'mon man, what're you doing?" John complained. "You belong at home".

"I failed my city," Oliver said.

"You were trying to save our city" Felicity countered. "Our city needs you now more than ever..."

"I FAILED" Oliver screamed, shocking both of his friends.

"Oliver", John said "Do you know what "fail" means. It means "first attempt in learning". You are just one man with a goal to save an entire city, Oliver. You are expecting too much from yourself, okay? Let us help you and let us bring you home".

"No!" Oliver barked. "Tommy's blood is on my hands. The blood of 503 innocent victims is on my hands. I don't deserve my city anymore".

"Oh my gosh! Listen to yourself, Oliver. You're just pitying yourself now and it really sounds ridiculous. We need you home. You mother, your sister, you son..." Felicity listed

Oliver cut Felicity off with a brief dip of his head and asked: "How are they?"

John took a deep breath and reported: "Well, your mother is awaiting trial for her participation in The Undertaking. Your sister has taken over management of Verdant. Roy is still obsessed with, you know the other guy-"

"And trying to emulate his crusade" Felicity interjected.

"Thank you, Felicity," John said "And Laurel and your kid are fine by the way. Laurel found a new job working at the DA's office. She and William miss you terribly".

Oliver stood there with a faraway look on his face for the moment. His heart throbbed as he thought of Laurel. How could he have left her on her own again...

It did sound like the people most important to him did need him home right now. "I'll come home, I guess" Oliver reluctantly gave in.

"Yes, thank you" Felicity cheered.

"Good choice, brother" Dig commended.

The next day, Thea was standing in the attic of Verdant, making arrangements for the re-opening, when Roy entered. "Hey" she greeted and kissed his lips.

He pulled away and he smiled. "Hey gorgeous" he replied.

"How's the job search?" Thea inquired.

"There are not a lot of places around that will hire people with no experience..." Roy responded, dismayed.

"Well, Verdant is under new management... and the new manager is open to hiring inexperienced waiters" Thea raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Roy's eyes widened. "Will you put in a good word for me then?" Roy teased.

"I have a feeling that the manager has had her eyes on you already for months now," Thea said seductively, and then her lips crashed against his. Thea pushed Roy lightly against the shelves as they kissed passionately.

"Ahhg" Roy gasped and Thea immediately backed up.

"Roy! What's wrong?" she pressed.

"Nothing!" Roy defended. "I am just really into you".

Before Roy could react, Thea lifted Roy's shirt and saw that he had a large bruise on the side of his torso. "Roy!" she shrieked. "Where the hell that come from?" Roy dipped his head down to avoid eye contact with his girlfriend. "No, Roy, don't tell me that you are trying _to be_ him. I mean, Roy, I adore you, but-but seriously- that's why you can't do this, okay?"

"Thea, I love you and seriously, thank you for everything you have done for me... but Thea, this-this life is for me. It's not like I am not in shape and-"

A voice came from downstairs. "Thea, hello? Is anybody here?"

"Ollie!" Thea shrieked. She whispered to Roy: "We'll talk about this later".

Roy followed her downstairs and Thea ran to hug Oliver. She buried her face into Oliver's chest and then pulled away after a moment. Roy and Oliver then shook hands.

"Where have you been, Ollie? No texts, no calls. It was like you being on that island all over again" Thea pouted.

"I was taking some much needed alone time..." Oliver revealed.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Oliver" Roy chimed in.

"Good to be back. I missed you guys" Oliver said.

"Ollie, Mayor Altman is throwing a fundraiser tonight for the relief effort from The Undertaking... I think we should go..." Thea said.

"Sure" Oliver agreed. "Will Laurel be there? I heard about her new position, I want to congratulate her..."

"Yeah, she will" Thea answered.

That night, during the mingling, Oliver was completely stunned at the sight of Laurel... and her stomach. He walked up to her...

"Laurel?"

"Ollie!" she exclaimed.

"Hi. How are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm good. Ollie, I want to lay everything out on the table. I bet you can tell that I am pregnant. And yes, the baby is yours" Laurel revealed.

Oliver nodded. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"5 months" she clarified and Oliver nodded again.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "We're having another baby".

"But listen," Laurel said, grabbing Oliver's attention "Still, nothing can ever happen between us... Out of respect for Tommy... though, I wish things were different".

"Me too" Oliver confessed. Laurel then suddenly embraced Oliver in the warmest hug he had ever felt.

Mayor Altman got up to make his speech. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming out tonight. You know, this shows me how much Starling City really means to it's-"

Before Mayor Altman was able to finish his sentence, a stampede of hooded, gun-toting vigilantes came pushing through the crowd. "Mayor Altman, you have failed this city!" the one in the front shouted, before shooting the mayor in the chest. The crowd screamed as the air filled with sounds of rapid machine gun fire.


	3. The Arrow

"Ollie!" Laurel screamed ducking under bullets. When she saw the opportunity, she elbowed one of the hoods in the nose and kicked out the knee of another. Oliver eventually pulled Laurel away from the action. "What're you doing?" Laurel growled.

"I know you're trying to save others, but Laurel, you are carrying my child and I won't have you dying" Oliver made clear. "Let the SCPD do their jobs".

Soon after Quentin arrived on the scene. He ran up to Laurel and Oliver. "Baby, are you okay?" Quentin asked, breathily.

"Fine, dad. I just have to get back to William as soon as possible" Laurel announced and walked away.

Oliver went to find John. "Hey, we gotta talk?" Oliver said to John.

"Okay," John agreed.

"You- you and Felicity played me" Oliver accused.

"What? No, we didn't!" John defended.

"You knew about The Hoods! Didn't you? You didn't ask me to come back and save my family, you wanted me to stop The Hoods!" Oliver barked.

"Look, we can't talk about this here" John whispered.

"Fine" Oliver said in a low voice. "We'll talk about it somewhere else then".

The anchor for Starling City's local channel was talking about Oliver Queen stepping up to fight for Queen Consolidated in the coming weeks. The Hoods stood in their headquarters and their leader was furious. "This is ridiculous" he screamed. "Why does this fool get more air time than us? We killed Starling City's freaking mayor".

"Maybe our next target should be Queen" one of The Hoods suggested. "He has plenty of money for the poor. Not to mention, his mother _is_ responsible for The Undertaking..."

"Yes," the leader agreed "Let's target Queen".

Early the next morning, Oliver, in the company of John and Felicity, met with Isabel Rochev at Queen Consolidated's main building. Rochev was in the process of taking over the company that Oliver's family had worked hard to build. Oliver didn't want to let that happen. "Hello, Ms. Rochev. I'm Oliver. It is nice to meet you". He extended his hand to shake hers, but she did not take it. "Okay, listen" Oliver cleared his throat."We both have 45% shares in Queen Consolidated. It won't be very easy for you to buy my shares from me".

Isabel smiled smugly. "Oliver, in 48 hours, the last 10% of shares in the company will be available for purchase... and I will buy them and then I will own Queen Consolidated".

"I can buy them first" Oliver reminded Isabel but she only laughed.

"Your trust fund is not enough to cover the cost, Mr. Queen" she hissed. "And nobody will lend you anything now that your dear mother has wrecked your family name".

Oliver rubbed his beard with his right hand, trying to think of an appropriate response. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck all of a sudden stood up. The Hoods burst into the office where the meeting was taking place and attacked. Quickly, John ushered Isabel to safety, leaving Oliver to be held at gunpoint. In the adrenaline of the moment, Felicity was able to knock out The Hood pointing the gun at Oliver, with a bat. Oliver grabbed Felicity and they swung out the window and to safety by holding onto a chain.

Once safe, Felicity confronted Oliver. "What the hell, Oliver? You know as well as I do that you could've just taken out The Hoods easily if you wanted to".

"And risk giving away my identity to The Hoods and to Isabel" Oliver countered.

"John got Isabel out of there, Oliver... and you could've killed The Hoods and then we wouldn't have a problem".

"That's the thing, Felicity... putting on that hood, there's a body count..." Oliver persisted.

"Since when did you care? Felicity questioned.

"Tommy. When I revealed my identity to him, he called me a murderer. I want to honor him, Felicity, and no longer killing is a start..." Oliver told her before leaving her on her own.

Oliver drove to Iron Heights to visit his mother. He checked in and sat across the table from Moira. "Hi, mom," he said.

"Hi" Moira greeted. She looked and sounded dismayed. "I heard you're stepping up to handle the takeover of Queen Consolidated. Only took the company crashing down for you to step up and take care of business" she joked.

"I am sure you've heard about Isabel Rochev too, then" Oliver inferred. "Mom, I don't really know how I am supposed to fight her and save Queen Consolidated. I don't have the money to buy out the last 10% of shares and us Queen's don't have a lot of friends left..."

Moira smiled, sadly. "No, and that is my fault. But, Oliver, we will always have family".

Oliver smiled. "Mom, I am really proud of you. I know that the death penalty being on the table really scares you, but you did a good thing coming clean. You did. You saved hundreds of lives".

"But I took hundreds more" Moira reminded her son.

"Times up, Queen" a guard announced, popping in.

Oliver stood up. "I love you, mom," he said.

"I love you too," Moira told him.

Thea and Roy were standing by the bar in Verdant. "I think now is the time that we should talk," Thea said. "Roy, I love you. And you trying to fill the void that The Hood left behind really scares me".

"I know, but Thea, I am meant to do this. This is my reason to be alive" Roy argued. Then suddenly Roy tensed when he heard what sounded like somebody trying to force entry into the club. "Thea, get behind me" Roy ordered.

"Roy, you're being crazy" Thea complained when out of nowhere an arm swung around her neck. Roy swung a punch towards The Hoods face, but several other Hoods rushed and beat Roy, and then they were gone as quickly as they came, with Thea.

Oliver came by the club to meet Thea about an hour later. She had texted him that she would be there. He found Roy there, alone and hurt. "Roy, are you okay?" Oliver asked, running over to him.

"I'll be okay" Roy answered. "Thea has been taken by The Hoods though".

"Oh my god," Oliver groaned. He immediately texted John and Felicity.

Oliver went to meet Felicity at the new location she had set up. She gave him a remodeled bow and wished him good luck. Then she gave him the location of The Hoods.

Oliver wasted no time in storming the location of The Hoods. "You have failed this city" he called out, broodingly.

"Don't you see" the leader yelled back at The Hood. "We are one in the same".

"I am nothing like you" Oliver spat.

"Thea Queen is another poor little rich girl. Why do you want to save her?" the leader asked.

"A child shouldn't have to pay the price for their parent's mistakes" Oliver growled in response. He released a storm of tranquilizer arrows, hitting each Hood in the neck. They all fell to the ground. "Go, run" Oliver yelled to Thea and she did. Oliver chained up the unconscious Hoods. He pulled out the phone that he used to communicate with Quentin and dialed the number.

"Yeah, what is it?" Quentin asked, gruffly.

"I have The Hoods chained up and ready for the SCPD..." Oliver said.

"Really?" Quentin asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, Oliver said. "I have a new way of stopping crime now".

It was nearing sunset and Oliver thought he should visit Tommy at the cemetery. He would tell Tommy what he did today in his honor. How he was changing. As he walked up towards the burial site, he saw Laurel standing hand-in-hand with their son. Oliver crept up behind William and ruffled his hair. "Hey buddy" he whispered.

William let go of Laurel's hand, turned around, and smiled and hugged his dad. Oliver hugged William tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Ollie" Laurel said.

"Hey, Laurel" Oliver replied. "I was just coming to finally, truly say goodbye". Oliver looked down.

Laurel smiled sadly. "We'll get going then" she sighed.

"No. No, stay" Oliver protested. "Laurel, I have to tell you something anyway".

Laurel gave Oliver a curious look as Oliver drew in a deep breath. "Laurel, I am The Hood".

Laurel nodded. "Ollie. I know" she replied.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised. "You do?" he asked.

"That note you left me months ago... you said you "failed this city". That kind of gave it away" Laurel answered.

Oliver's face went a shade of pink. "Oh yeah," he chuckled. "Laurel, I understand that you can't be in a relationship with me, but I really do still need you in my life as a friend..."

"Of course..." Laurel said. "Always a friend. Are you still gonna operate as The Hood?"

"This city needs a hero" Oliver replied. "But The Hood is dead... I have to become someone else, I have to become something else..."

"Maybe The Arrow" Laurel suggested. "It sounds good".

"Yeah" Oliver agreed. "It really does".


	4. The Dollmaker

"So you aren't mad that I wasn't able to save Tommy?" Oliver asked as he walked Laurel and William back to their car.

"No, I am not, Oliver. I am actually really, really proud of you because are no longer a selfish billionaire. You are trying to save people" Laurel admitted.

"But what about your belief the justice system?" Oliver questioned and Laurel smiled.

"Oliver, my dad told me that The Arrow isn't killing anymore. You keep that up and I won't tell my dad who the Arrow is" Laurel then leaned over and kissed Oliver's cheek.

The moment was interrupted by Laurel's cell phone ringing.

"Hello"

…

"Okay, yeah, I'll be down there, I am coming now" Laurel hung up the call. "Speaking of the justice system, justice never sleeps so I have an interrogation to go do... how about you take William back to the mansion for a few days?"

"Yeah" Oliver agreed. He had built in child-care with Raisa (who had stuck by the Queen's, even in this trying time).

"Thanks, Ollie" Laurel hugged and kissed William and wished him a good time with his dad. Then she drove to the SCPD.

Laurel was not shocked to see Roy Harper in handcuffs, waiting in the interrogation room. "Mr. Harper," she said, walking in.

"Laurel?" Roy said.

"Ms. Lance here" Laurel corrected. "Listen, Mr. Harper. You could've gotten yourself killed tonight. You're really lucky. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could stop that robbery. Medicine is being stolen from a free-clinic in The Glades, Ms. Lance" Roy hissed.

Laurel took a deep breath. "Mr. Harper, I know what it is like to want to play the hero, but the justice system exists for a reason. You're not a cop, you're not The Arrow-"

Roy cut Laurel off. "The Arrow? I thought he was The Hood?"

"He's The Arrow now and that is beside the point, Mr. Harper" Laurel snapped.

"You know The Arrow, don't you? You know the man who saved my life. You have to introduce me. He woke me up, and inspired me-"

Laurel cut Roy off. "Mr. Harper" she shouted, then she leaned forward and muttered "Roy, if I were you, what I would be thinking about is Thea. Thea loves you, Roy. What really matters right now is being there for her, especially while Moira could potentially be sentenced to death... Roy, do you love Thea Queen?"

"I really do" Roy confirmed.

"Starling City has The Arrow, Mr. Harper" Laurel said loudly as she straightened up. "You be Thea Queen's hero".

Laurel walked out of the room with Roy behind her and announced that the charges against Roy were being dropped. An officer unlocked Roy's hand-cuffs and Roy ran to Thea and hugged her. Laurel saw that Oliver was waiting with Thea and she walked over to him. "Ollie? Where's William?" She asked.

"Raisa is doing some child-care for me" Oliver grinned.

"Okay, well where are you headed now?" Laurel asked. "I have to talk with you about the other guy's operations"

Oliver nodded and said: "I might as well show you the other guy's place".

Laurel was astonished by what Oliver was calling the Arrow-cave. "Wow, Ollie. Did you do this yourself?" Laurel asked him.

"Nope, ya know Felicity... she did all this while I was back on Lian Yu" Oliver revealed.

"So, Felicity, are you two gonna..." Laurel's voice trailed off but the look in her eyes completed her sentence for her.

"No, god no" Oliver clarified. "Felicity is a partner and an asset to me, but she lacks maturity and comes with too many childish mannerisms for me to ever tolerate that kind of relationship with her. I love her very much, just not like that... never like that". Laurel nodded. "So what do you have to tell me?" Oliver asked her.

"Two things actually," Laurel said. "First of all, I was trying to deter Roy from playing hero, and he said some interesting things. I am no professional, Ollie, but I think that a visit from The Arrow might do him some good. Ya know, the kid has been through a lot and he was telling me that you really gave his life a meaning that it hasn't had before. Maybe him meeting The Arrow, and The Arrow definitively telling him that this lifestyle isn't for him... it's just my theory that that meeting will provide Roy the closure that he needs to move on with his life..."

Oliver was nodding. "I thought about that too" he replied. "What is the other thing?"

"During the interrogation, Roy revealed that he was intending to stop a robbery of a free-clinic in The Glades. The crooks were stealing medicine. I thought that you and your team could look into that" Laurel said to Oliver.

"Okay, yeah" Oliver affirmed. "That does sound like something we should look into. Thank you, Laurel".

Felicity and John entered the Arrow-cave and immediately stopped in their tracks at the sight of an unusual person in the hideout. "Laurel?" Felicity said, shocked.

"Yeah, I took your advice John and told Laurel the truth" Oliver shared. "It was a good decision".

"You're not gonna report us?" Felicity asked.

"No" Laurel answered. "As long as The Arrow keeps up with his new way of stopping crime".

"The Arrow?" John asked.

"New name," Oliver said.

"I have gotta get going" Laurel announce and she and Oliver shared a quick hug and then she left.

"Listen, Oliver, please don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you should be bringing her around here much," Felicity said awkwardly. "I don't know if we can trust her".

"We can. She is the mother of my children and she is my friend. There is nobody I trust more" Oliver replied.

Laurel was walking out to her car when an old man stepped into her path. "Laurel Lance. Such beautiful skin" he said, before knocking her out.

After Felicity did some digging and discovered that China White was responsible for the medicine heist, Oliver suited up and went to stop her. "China White, it's over" The Arrow called out. Before he got a response, Oliver felt four long claws rip open his suit. He turned around and saw a young black man wearing a brown coat. Much like Freddy Krueger, this young man wore a glove on his right hand with four long blade attachments where the fingers should be.

From over Oliver's shoulder, China White announced: "Hood, meet The Bronze Tiger. He's a friend, but no friend of yours".

The Arrow shook his head and he decided not to waste time on Bronze Tiger. He began to walk toward China White, but Bronze Tiger clawed The Arrow's bow to the ground. Oliver felt rage begin to take over. He spun around and kicked Bronze Tiger in the abdomen. Bronze Tiger stumbled, but he didn't fall. Oliver swung a punch toward Bronze Tiger's mouth, but his fist came into contact with Bronze Tiger's claw, and his knuckles split. Oliver intended to kick Bronze Tiger in the nuts, but he stumbled and fell.

Bronze Tiger held Oliver down on the ground, and then abruptly pulled him to his knees. Bronze Tiger held Oliver's back to his chest and he rested his claw on Oliver's chest. Oliver made the decision to lean forward to reach for his bow, well aware that the blades on his chest would cut into him. Oliver took a deep breath and leaned into the blades. His blood began to drip to the ground below them. Oliver just reached his arm out far enough to grab his bow. His vigilante phone began to buzz so he did something unexpected. He released a grappling arrow and was lifted from Bronze Tiger's grasp. In mid-air, he answered Quentin's call.

"Hello?" he shouted.

"Hello, I really need your help. This matter can't wait. My daughter, Laurel, has been kidnapped by a psychotic serial killer named Barton Mathis. He uses a chemical solution to turn women into life-sized dolls. I put him away years ago, but he escaped he wants to kill Laurel in front of me. Please, I know that I have been tough on you, but if you save Laurel, that stops, and anything you need from me is yours".

"Do you know where Mathis is holding Laurel?" The Arrow asked.

"Yes. He is hiding out in The Glades, in an abandoned motel. You can't miss it" Quentin revealed.

"Okay, Quentin, do not go to the location. When Laurel is safe, I will bring her to you" The Arrow promised.

Oliver hung up the phone and it did not take long to find his way to The Glades. There were never many places of lodging in The Glades, so Oliver kind of knew the general direction in which he was going. He set his sight on the parking lot with one car parked there. It was the parking lot of the mostly destroyed, privately owned, Campus USA motel.

Mathis was sitting with Laurel inside his motel room. "Laurel, god damn, this would've been perfect if you weren't so god damn pregnant. Have you ever seen a pregnant doll, Laurel? GOD DAMN IT, HAVE YOU?" Mathis shouted. Laurel was unable to answer him because of the large tube that she could not remove from her mouth.

"Your father is taking a god damn long time to come to your rescue. When he finally gets here, there will be nothing that he can do" Mathis chuckled, while Laurel helplessly tugged at the cuffs restraining her.

Mathis and Laurel became aware of the sound of entry from the back door. "Quentin? Officer Quentin?" Mathis sang.

"No" a voice growled and The Arrow stepped out of the shadow. Mathis panicked and impulsively released the polymer to kill Laurel, but The Arrow shot the tube from Laurel's mouth just in time. Oliver then turned and shot a tranq arrow into Mathis's shoulder as he tried to run away.

"Ollie!" Laurel sobbed, falling into Oliver's arms as he freed her from her restraints. "You came for me. But what about the medicine?"

"I would always come for you, Laurel" Oliver whispered, as he held her close. "C'mon," he said, scooping Laurel up and carrying her. "Your dad we'll be waiting at the Mansion, which is where you will be staying tonight so I can keep you safe".

"My dad...? But he'll arrest you..." Laurel said, confused.

"Your dad and I have worked out an understanding" Oliver revealed.

Oliver entered the Queen Mansion, out of costume, with Laurel in his arms. "Oliver?" Quentin asked.

"I'm The Arrow, Quentin" Oliver breathed.

Quentin looked down at his feet as Oliver put Laurel on hers. William came running up to Laurel and hugged her tight. Quentin smiled at Oliver, walked forwards, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you" he whispered in Oliver's ear. The hard feelings that Quentin had stored up towards Oliver had melted away. Oliver had been young and stupid and selfish before The Gambit went down. Now, Quentin could see that Oliver was truly ready to put Laurel and William first. And a promise was a promise, Quentin decided, he would keep Oliver's secret a secret.

The following night, while The Arrow made his rounds, he was not shocked at all to see Roy out there, trying to fight Bronze Tiger. He shook his head and whispered "Suicide". Then he knocked an arrow into his bow and shot it. A cable wrapped around Roy's torso and pulled him away from the action, up the building and to Oliver's side.

"Wha-what? Why did you do that?" Roy sputtered, out of breath.

"Kid, you ain't quitting this, are you?" Oliver spat.

"I'm sorry, but no" Roy made clear.

Oliver threw his head back and exhaled. "Okay", he said "Then we'll starting training tomorrow night at 8. Now, I beg you, stay here while I stop this robbery spree".


	5. Unraveling

The Arrow stood with his hood on in the dim light of the Arrow-cave. "Slap the water" he demanded of Roy.

"This is stupid" Roy complained, but he complied.

"It's not" The Arrow argued. "It is how you will get strong enough to pull back the string of a bow".

Roy dried his hand on his jeans. "I never got to properly thank you for saving my life. Will you please tell me or show me who you are so that I can properly thank you" he proposed.

"Slap the water" The Arrow replied.

After training, Oliver told Roy to go and was sitting and thinking to himself when John and Felicity walked in. "Why was Roy just leaving?" John asked.

"Roy is in training to be my teenage sidekick. You know how us billionaire vigilantes like them" Oliver joked.

"Did you give up your identity?" Felicity asked in an uptight way.

"No," Oliver said.

"I am just worried" Felicity defended "Because Laurel knows, and now I know you told Lance... Oliver, I wish we could trust everybody, but-" Oliver cut her off.

"Felicity, while I was on Lian Yu, secrets and lies were what kept me alive. I know very well who we can trust and I am more than equip to make those calls on my own".

Felicity stared at Oliver with an open mouth like she wanted to say something, but she was not sure that thing was. Dig said: "As long as you know what you're doing, man".

"I appreciate that, John," Oliver said.

Laurel was getting ready to meet the current DA, Adam Donner for dinner to discuss an opportunity for her at work. Laurel was putting the finishing touches to her hair and face, and she noticed she had a lot of bruises and scars to cover. Some from just two nights ago when was kidnapped by Mathis. Some from The Undertaking months ago. Some from even longer ago, when she was kidnapped by Cyrus Vanch or attacked by The Chinese Triad. She suddenly felt her world spinning, like she was back in that earthquake. She thought she should have a drink before she went out. "One little drink wouldn't really hurt the baby, now would it?" her own devilish thoughts sang in her head. She poured herself a little more wine then she typically would have, and she drank it slow. The more that she drank, the angrier she began to feel towards Oliver. "God damn, that man" her thoughts began. "If cheating on me with my own sister and then getting her killed was not enough... he also came back and caused Vanch to do what he did..." Before Laurel knew it she had drunk two and a half glasses of wine. She was late and she had to meet Adam.

"So Lance gave us our next guy, goes by "The Mayor". His real name is Xavier Reed though. He is in the illegal gun business and claims that "he speaks for the people of the glades" I am going to see if I can access anything else on him so that we can figure out his next move" Felicity told Oliver and John.

"Excellent" Oliver said, confident in Felicity's abilities.

At dinner, Adam said to Laurel: "If I may say it, you look stunning, Ms. Lance".

"Th-thank you, Adam" Laurel slowly replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Adam.

"Yeah. Yeah- yeh- yes" Laurel stammered.

"Okay. Well, the opportunity I picked especially for you, Ms. Lance. I think you are the lawyer for the job. As you know, Moira Queen vs. The State is the case that everybody is talking about right now, and I want you to prosecute her".

Laurel blinked her eyes few times. "Are you sure you're okay, Ms. Lance?" Adam asked as he noticed Laurel visibly sweating.

"I'm fine" Laurel squealed a little too loudly. "Adam, I practically grew up in the Queen Family home. I-I am Oliver's ex and he is one of my best friends... and... and the public knows w-we-we ha- haave a son".

"Ms. Lance, you're definitely sick. Let me drive you home".

"Okay" Laurel nearly shouted.

When Adam got to her apartment building, he said: "Ms. Lance, think about the offer and then call me when you feel better". Laurel flicked her head upward and stumbled indoors. When she got into her apartment, she took three sleeping pills and laid down without taking her dress or her makeup off.

The next morning Oliver, John, Thea, and Roy all went to the anti-gun rally that was being hosted by mayoral candidate, Sebastian Blood.

"Gun control is something that I am passionate about. Recently, in this wonderful city we all live in, guns on the streets, especially in The Glades, has been a monumental problem. As your mayor, I will make ending this problem my top priority. In fact, my campaign team and I-" The sound of machine guns swallowed Blood's voice.

"Everybody get down" John screamed and Oliver made a beeline for Blood. As he got Blood to safety, he looked at the crowd and was relieved when he saw that Roy had immediately assisted Thea safety instead of trying to be everyone's hero.

"Incredible" Sebastian muttered to Oliver as The Mayor and his men drove from the scene. "The very problem that I held this rally to mend, destroyed it. This city is not safe, Oliver".

Oliver rubbed his beard with his left hand. "Well, hopefully under the right leadership, we can get it there". Sebastian smiled at Oliver.

Laurel rung the doorbell to the Queen Mansion and Oliver answered. "Hi," he said. "William, mommy's here!" he called to their son.

"I heard about today, I am glad you are okay," Laurel said.

"Thanks, I am glad you weren't there. After what you've been through recently..." Oliver's voice trailed off and the pair stood, looking into one another's eyes.

William broke the silence. "Mommy, hi! I'm ready". Laurel smiled.

"Thanks, Ollie" she grinned.

"Anytime" Oliver replied and then he went in for a hug which Laurel caringly requited.

Laurel listened to her son talks about staying at the mansion with his dad, until they got to the car. Laurel strapped William's seatbelt over him and then she climbed into the driver's seat and she began the drive down the Queen's long driveway. She dialed the number of Adam Donner from the car. "Hello, Ms. Lance" he answered.

"Hi, Adam," Laurel said. "Listen, I have to turn down the offer about prosecuting Moira Queen. She is like a second mother to me and I am much to close to Oliver and Thea for this. I am sorry".

"Laurel", Adam said with a stony voice. Adam didn't typically address any employee by their first name. "You are making a huge mistake".

Laurel breathed and then said "This is not negotiable. I am not taking the case".

She heard Adam hang up the call and she sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. She walked into her apartment with William holding her hand. She told him to go to the living room and set up a board game for the two of them and that she would join him in just a moment. Laurel quickly downed some anxiety meds and a small glass of vodka which she chased with orange juice.

Xavier Reed settled into the ruins of his home in The Glades for the night. He had the money to repair it, but he wouldn't. His home in it's ruined state drove his ambition to speak for the people of The Glades. He sat on the edge his bed, breathing in and out uncomfortably, feeling the sensation of not being alone. He attempted to brush it off, only for him to feel a heavy arm restrain him and something pierce his neck. His body hit the floor, but before his vision went black, he saw a figure wearing a strange mask, holding an empty syringe above him.

Laurel drove to the Iron Heights prison early the next morning, with William. She requested a visit with Moira Queen and made it look like she was just bringing Moira's grandson to see her.

"Hi, Moira" Laurel greeted.

"Grandma" screamed Willaim and ran and jumped in his grandmother's lap.

"William" Moira greeted, delighted. "My beautiful boy. Laurel. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, Moira. William has been missing you" Laurel revealed. "But I am here for another reason too". Laurel pulled her phone from her pocket and handed it to William who was still in his grandmother's lap. William became distracted by one of the many games she had downloaded for him (which was Laurel's intended goal). "Moira, I want you to let me defend you in court. The guy who will be prosecuting you, Adam Donner, I know how to beat him and get the jury to see things the way I do..."

"How do you see things, Laurel?" Moira asked curiously.

"Well, I would do anything to protect Willaim, anything. So when Merlyn blew up the Gambit, killed Robert, and left Oliver on Lian Yu for five years, it was by a miracle that he came back to us. So you, of course, would do anything to protect Oliver and Thea from that psychopath who had already sentenced Oliver to the worst five years of his life that haunt him to this day" Laurel rambled. "You made a bad choice, but you came clean and saved so many lives because of it. You deserve a chance to fully redeem yourself, Moria".

Moira nodded, feeling like she could trust Laurel. "Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

"Aha", Laurel nodded. "And I will certainly lose my job, given that I work for Adam Donner. All I ask for is while I get my own firm off the ground, William and I could stay at the mansion?"

"You always have a home with The Queens, Laurel!" Moira reminded Laurel. "But what will the court say about this".

"The court was willing to let me prosecute you, then they have to be willing to let me defend you. Besides, you have the right to any private lawyer of your choosing". Laurel smiled at Moira, and Moira returned the smile.

That night, after speaking with his mother, Oliver felt it appropriate to offer Raisa's child care at the mansion and invite Laurel to dinner. At dinner, he noticed Laurel was drinking more than she was eating. She had four mixed drinks and one and a half glasses of wine. Oliver wanted to stop her from drinking anymore, especially since was now six months pregnant with their child, so he encouraged her to eat more and ordered her dessert.

Oliver walked with Laurel back towards her apartment. "Thank you foooorrr the wooondeeerrful night, Ollieeee!" Laurel slurred enthusiastically.

"You just get some sleep now, okay?" Oliver told Laurel.

"Okay," Laurel said, agreeably. Laurel then moved forward to press her lips against Oliver's, but Oliver lightly pushed her away.

"Laurel, you're drunk" Oliver deterred.

Laurel rubbed her hand over her eyes and shook her head. She ground her teeth and spat: "You too. First Sara, my mom, Tommy, and I'm slowly losing my dad... Not you too, Ollie! I need you, please don't leave me..." Laurel's voice trailed off as she was caught up in her drunkness and the look in Oliver's eyes.

"Forget it" she huffed. "Just get out of here, Ollie. Leave me. Leave me like I know that you want to, like everyone else. What is so wrong with me that everybody leaves?"

Oliver looked back into Laurel's eyes, for the first time seeing that she was in so many different types of pain. Both guilt and tender sympathy for Laurel's situation flooded Oliver's mind. "I'm not leaving you, Laurel," Oliver told his friend, genuinely. "I will never leave you..." Oliver looked up to see that Laurel's apartment door was slightly ajar. "Stay here" he commanded.

He crept slowly into the apartment, only to notice that there was a large knife stuck in the wall next to the front door. Oliver quickly removed the knife as Laurel entered the apartment. "Go pack your things" Oliver instructed. Laurel gave him a confused look. "I said go pack your things, Laurel. You and William are moving into the mansion, full-time. You guys are not safe here. You can tell your landlord tomorrow. If it is a problem, I'll pay off your lease. Besides, it will be fun for me and Thea to have more people in that big house... and there are no two tenants that Thea and I would rather open up our home too".

Laurel smiled and hugged Oliver, and he hugged her back tightly. "I'll pack up some things from my room if you could pack William's things?" Laurel asked, hopefully.

Oliver smiled. "Of course".

Laurel walked into her bedroom and removed her suitcase from her closet. She also swept a bottle of pills out from under her pillow and she quickly swallowed them with a few gulps of water.


	6. Vertigo

"And you both are still sure that you don't want to know the gender of your child?" said the obstetrician who was treating Laurel.

"We are" Laurel confirmed.

"Yes, Laurel and I both enjoy life's little surprises" Oliver added.

"We are in sort of a rush, as I have a work commitment and Oliver has to be there too. So, are we finished?" Laurel asked.

"We are" the doctor said, which was a relief to both Laurel and Oliver. "Just about, but I need to see Ms. Lance by herself for just a moment". Oliver nodded, immediately knowing what this was about (as he and the doctor were exchanging emails) and he left to wait for Laurel outside.

"What is this about?" Laurel asked though she had a feeling. She began to visibly sweat.

"Ms. Lance, calm down. Your baby needs you to calm down. Mr. Queen informed me that you have been drinking and abusing pills while carrying your child" the doctor stated calmly.

"Son of a bitch" Laurel swore under her breath, which was uneven. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Ms. Lance, look at me" the doctor directed. "Look at me. Do I have your attention? Good! Ms. Lance, I want to show you some images of infants and children born to addicted mothers and you can decide if that is what you want for your child".

"I'm not an addict" Laurel choked on her own heavy breathing. The doctor fed her the images one after the other. The doctor showed Laurel a photo of an underweight infant girl in the NICU.

"This baby is only 4 hours old" the doctor shared. Her mother was a pill addict and abused many different types of pills throughout her pregnancy. The child only lived to be 5 hours old".

Tears began to well up in Laurel's eyes and she thought her eyes were tricking her when the child's eyes in the photo popped open, bloodshot. The child spoke directly to Laurel. "It's all your fault, Mommy" the infant hissed. Laurel was in a daze.

"Ms. Lance, are you okay?" the doctor asked with concern.

Laurel speedily hopped down from the examination table and choked out: "I have to go". She ran toward the lobby and crashed into Oliver with the doctor on her tail. She proceeded to vomit all over Oliver dress shirt.

"Ms. Lance, please" the doctor cried, "You're not well, let me call you an ambulance".

"It is okay. I am gonna take her to the hospital" Oliver told the doctor.

"Ooo-Ollie. Y-your mom" Laurel groaned. Oliver saw that Laurel's knees were going to give out, so he immediately picked her up, bridal-style.

"I'll be late" Oliver insisted.

Oliver was in the lobby of the emergency room in Starling General, on the phone with Thea. Thea explained that in Laurel's absence, an attorney by the name of Cecile Horton was defending their mother. "She is doing really well, actually" Thea explained to Oliver. "She is using some of what Laurel had planned and putting her own spin on it".

"That's good" Oliver responded. "With what Laurel had planned, we might actually have a chance".

"How is Laurel?" Thea asked with concern.

"I'm waiting for information" Oliver informed her. "Hold on, got to go," Oliver said, clicking "end call".

Doctor Schwartz approached Oliver. "Ms. Lance will be okay. But there is a strong dose of Vertigo in her bloodstream".

"Vertigo?" Oliver hissed.

"Yes, Mr. Queen" Dr. Schwartz confirmed.

"Okay, can I see her?" he asked.

"It is best that she rests" Dr. Schwartz advised, much to Oliver's disappointment.

The court was in recess when Oliver finally made it. He attended a quick meeting with Thea, his mother, and Cecile, and when that was adjourned, he made his way over to Felicity. "Hi," he said. "Where is John?"

"He wasn't feeling well. I had a bad feeling, so I made him promise to go to the hospital" Felicity shared.

"Probably _Vertigo_ " Oliver spat.

"What?" Felicity muttered. "We put the Count away!"

"Well, he must've escaped" Oliver grumbled.

Felicity and Oliver agreed that Felicity should do some digging at The Arrowcave, so she left before the trial started up again.

Felicity called Oliver and Oliver picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver. How's the trial going?" she asked, sounding like she already knew.

"Well, Adam Donner fell down in the middle of the courtroom while Thea was testifying... now, we're on another recess".

"Yeah, well, there is some bad news" Felicity revealed. "The Count took Donner".

"You got a location?" Oliver asked without missing a beat.

"Aha," Felicity affirmed and gave Oliver the Count's location.

Oliver left the courthouse and suited up in the Arrowcave. Then, he hunted down the Count. "Adams, don't move" The Arrow growled.

"Or what? You'll kill me" The Count scoffed."I hear that The Arrow doesn't kill anymore. What happened, Arrow? You used to such a badass..." The Arrow shot an arrow that soared over The Count's shoulder and made him jump, releasing Donner's arm. Donner clumsily ran behind The Arrow. The Count darted for the exit and The Arrow did not pursue him. It's not that he didn't want to, but The Arrow didn't kill anymore, and when it came to The Count, Oliver didn't know if he could control himself.

Oliver went back to court, Kate Spencer was ready to finish the prosecution. Much to The Queen's shock and dismay, Spencer revealed a bombshell while Moira was on the stand. "Am I correct that you and Malcolm Merlyn had an affair?"

"Objection? Leading Question" Cecile shouted.

"Objection over-ruled" Judge Mandelbaum barked.

"Y-yes. I did".

"So, this gives the court reason to believe that Moira Queen was never in any danger. Malcolm Merlyn was never a threat to her. In fact, when Malcolm kidnapped the defendant's now ex-husband, Walter Steel, he did not kill him, due to her persuasion. This gives the court a reason to believe that the defendant had no reason to _truly_ fear Malcolm Merlyn. No further questions your honor" Spencer hissed.

While Oliver remained in court, Felicity had picked up on a suspicious van parked outside an unmarked warehouse in The Glades. Felicity was sure that it was nothing and that she wouldn't need back up, so she went to investigate. She used a crowbar to open the back of the van and she hopped up inside.

Vertigo, there was so much of it, in all different forms. Pill, powder, liquid, mist. This van was supposedly administering flu vaccines... that must've been why people were falling ill all around the city. Suddenly, the back door closed behind Felicity and locked.

It was time for deliberation in the case of State vs. Queen. Oliver's phone rang and the call was from Felicity. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, Arrow" spoke the voice of Cecil Adams.

"What did you do to her?" Oliver growled.

"The first thing you should know, Oliver, is that I know exactly who you are. It wasn't that hard to figure out. You might want to consider a mask-" The Count mocked but Oliver cut him off.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Waiting for you actually in 's office" The Count smirked.

Oliver ended the call and got up to go to Felicity's rescue. "What're you doing?" Thea complained. "You were late and you left once already..."

"I am sorry Speedy... but I really got to help a friend" Oliver responded.

The Arrow burst into Felicity's Queen Consolidated office. He saw that Felicity was tied to her office chair and gagged. "Felicity" he whispered but he stayed focused. The Count came up behind him and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. The Arrow thrashed about and kicked violently till The Count released him.

"My god, loosen up, Robin Hood" The Count laughed to himself, earning him a punch in the mouth from The Arrow. The two of them fought and struggled against one another for nearly five minutes before The Count took cover behind Felicity's desk and pressed syringe to a vein in her neck. "Don't move" he demanded. "I'll overdose her".

Without even thinking Oliver shot an arrow that skewered Adams's heart and he fell lifeless. He walked over to Felicity and he undid her bounds and her gag. "O-Oliver. Thank you, oh my god. Is he dead?"

Oliver knelt down and took Adams's pulse just to be sure. Then he rose and dusted off his knees. "Yeah. You're safe".

"Oh", Felicity said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to kill The Count for me".

"Hey, Felicity, with your life in danger, there wasn't a choice to make" Oliver comforted, pulling Felicity into an embrace.

Oliver changed and rushed back to court in time for the verdict. "Will the defendant please rise while the verdict is given?"

Moira nervously rose and the representative from the jury spoke. "We the jury, find the defendant, Moira Queen, not guilty". Moira nearly fell over with shock as Cecile pulled Moira into an embrace. Oliver and Thea both rushed over to hug their mother.

Moira was being driven home by one of The Queen's loyal employees. The only thing that was off was that he was going in the wrong direction. "Um, what're you doing?" Moira tried to ask him, but he ignored her. He pulled into an empty parking lot and remained silent. After several minutes of silence between the two of them passed, Moira's car door was pulled open to reveal somebody who shocked and terrified her.

"Hello, Moira" Malcolm Merlyn greeted.

"No. You are dead. The Hood killed you. Get away from me!" Moira shouted in terror.

"Relax, Moira. Like the D.A. said in court, you were never in any danger. I thought the jury would count that against you, so each jury member received a substantial sum of money from one of Merlyn Global's off-shore accounts" Malcolm taunted.

"My- my children. Please, d-don't hurt him" " Moira stammered.

"Moira" Malcolm tormented. "I could never touch a hair on their heads. Especially, since I know what you have been hiding from me for 18 years".

"No, Malcolm, you've got it wrong-" Malcolm cut Moira off.

"I am Thea's father" Malcolm declared.

"Malcolm, please" Moira tried to protest.

"Moira, don't bother. I have had it confirmed with a paternity test. You better tell our dear daughter the truth or I will" Malcolm threatened and opened Moira's car door, gesturing for her to get back in.

Oliver was sitting in a chair while Laurel got dressed. William was sitting on his father's lap. "The truth is I am a little bemused about my mother not being convicted" Oliver confessed. "With what Kate Spencer brought up, it cast doubt on your defense".

"The point is your mother is with us and she is free. Your mother deserves the second chance she is being given and I am happy about it. She is going to get to dance at William's wedding" Laurel said, cheerfully. "Hey, Ollie, I am really sorry about the Vertigo. I didn't know that the pills I took were laced with it".

"It's okay, Laurel, but I am concerned about you using drugs and alcohol while you're pregnant. I know you have been through a lot in the past six years, so I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to help you get clean. I promise.

"Ollie, you don't have to that" Laurel muttered.

"I want to because I love you," Oliver told her. Laurel smiled. William hopped off of Oliver's lap and ran to Laurel, raising his arms, indicating he wanted Mommy to pick him up.

"Hey, Laurel, I've got to-to t-tell you something" Oliver's voice shook. Laurel looked into his eyes and swayed back and forth gently with William in her arms. "The- uh- The Arrow had to kill The Count tonight. But I swear it wasn't with malicious intent... He had to do it, for Felicity, her life was in danger and there was nothing else he could do" Oliver rambled.

"Felicity's really important to you, isn't she?" Laurel said, unexpectedly.

"Yeah, she has been the friend that I needed when I needed one the most" Oliver admitted.

"I should get to know her then. It wouldn't hurt" Laurel thought aloud.

"So you aren't mad," Oliver asked, not knowing what to expect.

"No, not this time, I understand" Laurel answered and Oliver took a breath of relief and he wrapped both Laurel and William in a hug. "But- but, Ollie, how about this? No more secrets. You're an open book and so am I. If you kill or feel the urge to, you tell me. If I use or feel the urge to, I tell you. Accountability partners?"

"Yes," Oliver agreed. "Accountability partners, I like that. Now, how about we take William for Big Belly Burger?"


	7. Mirakuru

Oliver finished a rigorous training session with Roy and then he headed to a local bar near Queen Consolidated for drinks with Diggle and Felicity. "Hey man," Dig grunted, holding up his glass of liquor. Felicity was sipping on something sweet. Oliver ordered some scotch.

"Rough day, Dig?" Oliver questioned.

"Eh, I guess I am still recovering" Diggle theorized.

"Me too," Felicity said. "Almost being killed by The Count was terrifying. How do you deal with criminals always targeting you".

Oliver smiled before sipping his scotch. "I've learned to survive, Felicity. I'm not scared anymore".

"I'm glad we stopped The Count. And I am glad your mother's been released, Oliver" Diggle said.

"Yeah, I propose a toast. To Moira" Felicity chimed.

"To Moira" the boys echoed.

"Crap!" Felicity shrieked as she checked the alert on her phone. "Robbery at Queen Consolidated, Applied Sciences Division".

"Alright, we should investigate..." Oliver sighed.

"They have sent in a lot of the SCPD already" Felicity informed the boys as the three of them rose and prepared to drive to the scene.

"Excuse me, hi. Oliver Queen? I am Barry Allen. I am a CSI for the SCPD. I am really sorry about what happened here tonight". Barry Allen, a young, energetic, man, held out his hand to Oliver and Oliver shook it.

"It's alright, Barry. I just want to know who did this" Oliver sighed.

"I know it's a pain in your neck... we could only find that one item has been taken, and that is a centrifuge,... Oliver, do you know if there is anybody who would want to hurt you by stealing a centrifuge? Do you have any enemies?" Barry rambled on awkwardly.

"No, Barry. I am afraid that I can't name an individual who would try to hurt me by stealing a centrifuge" Oliver answered. "So what is the forensic report?"

"Well," Barry said. "What the witness says is the thief was wearing a mask... he appeared to have superhuman strength..."

"Do you believe that?" Oliver asked.

"I believe that anything is possible" Barry revealed. "That has to be true because if it isn't, I will never be able to prove that my father didn't kill my mother".

Oliver nodded, unfazed. Felicity stepped forward, making the connection. "The Nora Allen case, right... I am sorry about your mother".

Barry shot her a wounded smile. "I really appreciate that..."

"Felicity" Felicity introduced and held out her hand which Barry shook.

Barry's curiosity got the better of him. "Are... are you and Oliver together?"

Oliver interjected "Like a couple? No".

"No, we're not. Oliver and I are friends and I work in the Applied Sciences Division of Queen Consolidated"

"And this is?" Barry asked curiously, gesturing toward John.

"Oh, that is John Diggle. He is Oliver's personal security guard". Barry and John shook hands.

Oliver spoke with Laurel on the phone from the Arrow-cave. "I wish I could've made it home after the bar so I could put William to bed... I'm sorry, I try to be there, to be William's father, but you must feel like you are on your own".

"No, Ollie. It's okay. It truly is. I mean, yes, it would be nice for William to have you at home with him more, especially with a sibling on the way... but that doesn't change what I said to you in the cemetery. I stand by that" Laurel encouraged. "William will be fine, and when he is older, he's gonna be so proud of you".

Oliver smiled. "Well, listen. We're wrapping up here. I'll be beat tomorrow morning, but tell William that I'm gonna pick him up from school".

"That sounds like a plan" Laurel agreed and hung up the phone. Oliver was smiling as he thought about the much-needed quality time he was going to get with his son.

Felicity cleared her throat. "So- uh, what is the deal with you and Laurel anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I mean you and Laurel have a son and another child on the way... and you already act like a couple-"

Oliver cut Felicity off. "Felicity, Laurel and I being together is not an option. Yes, I wish things were different, but they aren't".

Felicity nodded. "Well, I just want what is best for you" Felicity replied.

"I appreciate that. That is very sweet" Oliver said with gratitude.

"Oh, Oliver, suit up! There is a robbery at the blood bank and you have to get there!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Crap" Oliver grunted. He wanted to make it home by 1:00 o'clock but he guessed that wouldn't happen. He moved towards his mannequin to get dressed.

Oliver had his eyes on the culprit and was ready to stop him. He dropped down and instantly a man in an all too familiar mask spun around. "Slade?" Oliver whispered in somewhat fearful tone. That was impossible, there was no way. The man in front of him could not be Slade Wilson. Oliver drove an arrow through Slade Wilson's eye on The Amazo as it sunk. Slade Wilson was dead- no question about it. So why- and how on earth did this man have Slade's mask?

Immediately, the man in Slade's mask charged forwards and threw Oliver straight into a crowded corner and Oliver's body crashed into a metal rack of equipment. The man ran up to where Oliver's body was laying and kicked Oliver right in his upper abs. He reared back to send another kick, but Oliver block this one with his bow. His bow was broken in half with the force of the kick. The man sent a final kick to Oliver's face and then took his leave with the blood samples he had been in the process of stealing when The Arrow interrupted.

Felicity was using a warm, wet towel on Oliver's face back at the Arrow-cave. "He really did a number on you, Oliver," she remarked, only to get no reply.

"Oliver, man, where are you?" Diggle said, snapping Oliver out of deep thought.

"Sorry, guys. That thief who was robbing the blood bank was not in normal human condition. It was like he was under the influence of a drug called Mirakuru. It's a serum that when injected into the bloodstream increases strength and muscle density to a superhuman level" Oliver theorized.

"That's a possibility" Diggle validated.

"The only thing is I destroyed what was left of the Mirakuru back on Lian Yu" Oliver revealed.

"Are you sure that you did?' Diggle asked.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"Well, maybe somebody is making it" Felicity suggested. Oliver looked like he was considering it.

"Well anyway, it is getting really late. I'm gonna go home. By the way, Felicity, maybe you can do some further research. A strong sedative is required to be taken before being injected with Mirakuru. If something is going on with Mirakuru, I need to know where this guy is going to hit next" Oliver explained and Felicity nodded.

There was a knock at Oliver's bedroom door the next morning. "Come in" he groaned. He sat up. "Laurel, hey" he whispered groggily.

"Ollie, you're still sleeping... It's noon. William is done with school at 1:30" Laurel said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm feeling fine, It was just a long night. There was a robbery at The Applied Sciences division of the company, and then I was dealing with another robbery at the blood bank. I have this theory that somebody is making this drug that I destroyed on Lian Yu. The only thing is the recipe died with its creator" Oliver explained.

"Well, maybe it was written down someplace..." Laurel suggested.

"It's a possibility, I just don't know who could possibly want to make that stuff. Anyway, I should get in the shower" Oliver said as he walked past Laurel. Laurel sat down on Oliver's unmade bed. She smiled when she felt their child kick her.

"Hey, buddy!" Oliver beamed as William came running towards him with his arms wide open, indicating that he wanted Oliver to pick him up.

"Dad!" William shouted as Oliver lifted him off the ground. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too" Oliver expressed and he kissed William's cheek. "I love you, buddy".

"I love you, dad!" William giggled.

Oliver took William to see "Monster's University" at the theatre, and out to dinner at Big Belly Burger. He brought William back to the mansion, gave him his bath, and read him a bedtime story. Shortly after William fell asleep, Oliver received a text from Felicity telling him that she tracked the robber to an A.R.G.U.S bunker.

Diggle drove Oliver there in the van and supplied him with a brand new compound bow. Diggle waited in the van while Oliver inconspicuously entered the bunker. When he had eyes on the thief, he nocked an arrow into his bow. "Stop! You have failed this city!" The Arrow yelled.

The man in the mask laughed. "Oh, but I am only acting in allegiance to my brother, my savior, the one who saved me with the serum. In allegiance to my brother, I will destroy you".

Oliver released his arrow and it pierced the thief's shoulder, but it did not seem to slow him down. When he got close, Oliver punched him in the forehead, only for the man to pull Oliver's legs out from under him. Oliver landed hard on his back. Oliver's opponent went to perform an elbow drop to Oliver's abs, but Oliver managed to roll out of the way. Oliver sat up and attempted to get to his feet, but the masked man got up first and he performed a spin kick, knocking Oliver back down. Then the man got on top of Oliver and Oliver suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"Oliver? Oliver?!" Felicity cried over the comms, sincerely worried about her friend. Oliver didn't reply.

"Don't worry, Felicity. I will go in and see what is up" Diggle reassured. Diggle exited the van and entered the bunker stealthily. He searched the small rooms, listening for any sign of struggle. He found Oliver lying on the ground, losing consciousness. Without saying a word he scooped up the man he called his brother and carried him out to the van.

When Diggle carried Oliver into the Arrow-cave, Felicity said: "I called Laurel, she is on her way".

"Laurel? We should be calling 911" John protested.

"No! That could land Oliver in prison" Felicity protested. "Plus Detective Lance and Barry are coming with her".

"But Barry doesn't know who The Arrow is" John reminded Felicity.

"He'll keep Oliver's secret" Felicity replied confidently. "I am positive that he will. Barry and I have kinda been texting and he tells me that he is a fan of the vigilante".

"Why did he tell you that?" John asked.

"We'll after Oliver told us about the Mirakuru, I thought Barry might be able to help because he is a forensic scientist... I asked him some questions and I told him I work with The Arrow". Diggle frowned. "Oh come on, John. I was gonna tell you and Oliver. Barry believes in what Oliver is doing because it makes him feel like anything is possible. Like he can find his mother's killer and prove his father's innocence".

"We're here! Oh my god, Ollie!" Laurel rushed over to the table where Oliver's unconscious body was lying. She looked over her shoulder at Barry, who looked surprised at who he saw lying on the table. "What do you say, Barry? Can you help us save our friend?"


	8. Side Effect

**Hi, so just so you guys know in this reboot, The Flash and Supergirl also take place in E1 Star City. Also in this reboot, Juliana Harkavy plays Lyla Michaels.**

"I'm going up to bed" Thea announced. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Moira replied.

"I'm really glad you're home" Thea smiled over her shoulder at her mother and Moira returned the smile. Thea then walked up the stairs leaving Moira alone with her cup of tea.

She was smiling to herself, thinking of how proud she was of her two children. "She's very sweet, isn't she? I'm proud of her" said a voice that Moira knew was Malcolm Merlyn's. He stepped out of the shadow.

"Malcolm! How long have you been there?! How dare you invade my privacy?!" Moira whispered angrily.

"Nonsense!" Malcolm cried. "I was just standing back and watching our daughter live. Tell me... have you thought about being the one to tell her? I would like it if you would... I don't think it would go over well from a man who is presumed dead. I don't think that Thea will be very happy with me when she finds out, Moira".

"No, Malcolm. She won't be... There is a whole list of people who aren't happy with you, Ra's Al Ghul at the top" Moira revealed with a flick of her tongue. Malcolm stared blankly back at her. "That's right, Malcolm. I contacted Ra's and I told him about what you did. The Undertaking goes against The League of Assassins honor code. That means run, Malcolm". Malcolm continued to stare at Moira so she said: "I refuse to be scared of you anymore. You have taken away enough from me, I won't let you take anymore!"

Finally, Malcolm drew in a deep breath and released it. "This thing about Thea, it isn't over" Malcolm growled and then he slipped out the mansion's front door as quietly as he could.

Barry was looking over Oliver. "Hmm", he said "His blood is coagulating, fast. We're gonna need a blood thinner".

"Okay, we don't have one of those" Laurel complained.

"I can make one or something like one. You guys got rat poison?" Barry asked.

"Actually, we do" John answered. He pulled a can of rat poison off a newly-installed rack with maintenance supplies.

"Is this safe?" Felicity asked with concern.

"We're taking a chance. Oliver will most likely be alright, but there will be side effects" Barry warned.

"Fair enough, just save his life" Quentin begged.

Barry did a little improvising and turned the rat poison into a viable blood thinner. He injected it into Oliver to break up the forming clot. "He should become conscious in a few minutes" Barry notified and Laurel seemed to take a breath for the first time since entering the foundry.

Oliver opened his eyes and longly exhaled. He used his arms to push himself into a seated position and he looked from Laurel to Quentin, to Felicity... and then he saw Barry. "Who the hell let you in?" Oliver barked.

"You were injected with a substance that was clotting your blood, Oliver, you were going to die" Felicity informed him.

"So you brought him in here? Who knows my secret identity is up to me, it is not your secret to reveal, Felicity". Oliver screamed and walked away to be by himself.

Felicity started to walk after him, but Laurel grabbed her arm. "Felicity, let me... I'm the one who brought Barry here".

Laurel walked up next to Oliver. "Laurel, not now," he said.

"I brought Barry here" Laurel revealed.

Oliver was silent for a minute and then his gaze met her directly in her eyes. "How could you?"

"I was doing it for you" Laurel responded while remaining calm. "Ollie, your crusade's whole point is to save this city. You can't do that as a dead man. And I don't want you dead. I had to live like that for five years, we all did. Never again"

Before Oliver could react Laurel thrust herself into his arms. Deciding that he didn't want to fight with her, he enclosed her in his arms and rubbed her back with his left hand.

"Is Barry gonna keep my secret?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, he promised me and my father," Laurel said.

The two of them walked back to where now only John and Quentin were standing. "Where's Barry?" Oliver asked.

"He and Felicity left" John answered.

The following morning, Barry awoke alone in an unfamiliar bed. He remembered last night and he smiled. He rolled out of the bed and put his clothes on, and then he walked into the kitchen. "So I usually don't do that on the first date".

"Well I could tell that you were feeling a little hurt by Oliver, so I wanted to make you feel better..." Felicity justified. "Anyway, don't take Oliver's reaction to heart, Barry. He donnes a bit of a crusty exterior but I promise you there is more than that".

"I believe you" Barry affirmed. "I should have known that Oliver was The Arrow. It makes perfect sense. He is a billionaire and a survivalist. I wish that I had an extraordinary talent that allowed me a spot on Team Arrow".

"You may not have a spot, but you certainly have an extraordinary talent, Barry Allen" Felicity smirked.

Barry leaned in and his soft kiss landed on Felicity's mouth. Felicity reciprocated the kiss, even using her tongue.

Oliver and Laurel had gone back to the mansion. Laurel and William were somewhere downstairs decorating for the Queen' s annual Christmas party with Raisa and he believed that his mother was downstairs too. Oliver exited his room, wanting to go join Laurel and William in the festivity. He saw a woman walk past him who at very first glance he thought was Thea. Or maybe his mother. But, no it couldn't be because Thea had been locked in her room for hours with Roy, and he would've heard his mother come up the stairs.

"Mom? Hello?" Oliver turned around to see a familiar woman standing in his path. "Shado?" He reached out and touched her cheek. "You can't be here..."

"I had to see you," she said. "I had to warn you".

"Warn me?" Oliver questioned.

"You can't fight what is coming. Put down your bow. Take off my father's hood" Shado cautioned.

"I wear that hood to honor your father, to honor you" Oliver protested.

"If you want to honor me, _stop fighting_ , and live, or everyone you love will die" Shado warned.

"Ollie? Who are you talking to?" Oliver turned around to see his sister standing behind him.

"Thea," he said turning toward her. He glanced back over his shoulder and there was nobody there. "Where did Roy go?"

"He got some bad news. He found out a friend from The Glades died from a drug overdose. He said he was going to pay his respects". Oliver tensed. "No, Roy" _,_ he thought, "You aren't ready".

"Um okay", Oliver said "I'm gonna go help decorate for the party". He avoided talking to Thea any longer because he did not want to reveal his encounter with Shado.

Oliver walked into the foundry and saw Felicity and Barry standing in one another's intimate space. It looked as though any minute Barry would go in for a kiss. Oliver cleared his throat "I have to apologize to the both of you" he walked right up to Barry and extended his hand and Barry shook it. "Barry, I apologize, thank you for saving my life".

"No need to thank me, Oliver. I respect the hell out you" Barry said and Oliver nodded in gratitude.

"Felicity, I am really sorry for immediately accusing you... and screaming at you," Oliver said.

"You are forgiven," Felicity said as they hugged.

Oliver asked: "Barry, can I pull you aside for a moment?"

"Yeah" Barry agreed. Barry and Oliver walked towards the stairway.

"So Barry, Laurel told me that you mentioned side effects to the blood thinner you gave me. Is seeing things that aren't really there one of them?"

Barry swallowed. "Hallucinations are a possible side effect. Have you been experiencing them?"

"Yeah, when do they wear off?" Oliver asked.

"They should stop within the next 24 hours. Until then, I wouldn't go into the field alone..." Barry suggested.

Barry and Oliver returned to where Felicity was working on her computers. "This is amazing" she shouted.

"What? What is it?" Oliver asked.

"You attacker. His name is Cyrus Gold. He is hiding out in the basement of-of Sebastian Blood's campaign office" Felicity said.

"... And that's amazing?" Barry teased.

"I'll move in tonight because he probably isn't there right now. Can you call John, Felicity? I'm going to need back up" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure, if he isn't on his date..." Felicity said.

"John's dating somebody?" Oliver asked with shock in his voice.

"He finally asked out this new recruit to the SCPD, Lyla Michaels. She's Barry's friend, actually. Anyway, Barry and I are going on a lunch date. Will you be okay alone?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah" Oliver answered.

"Call us if you need us," Barry said. Barry took Felicity's hand and he led her up the stairs.

Oliver walked through the foundry, bouncing a tennis ball up and down in his hand. He removed his bow and an arrow from the display case that he kept his equipment in and he nocked the arrow into his bow. He tossed the tennis ball into the air and pulled back on the bowstring. He let go, anticipating that his arrow would skewer the ball, but instead, the arrow was caught in the hand of Slade Wilson, who seemed to appear from thin air. Oliver turned white. "What's the matter, kid" Slade growled. "You look like you've seen a ghost". Slade walked towards Oliver. "This is a nice place... It's a bit more comfortable that our refuge on the island".

"You're not real" Oliver gasped.

"Neither are you. You told everyone when you started this crusade, it was about making up for your father's sins" Slade said, twirling one of Oliver's arrows in his gloved hand. He snapped it in two. "That was a lie. This charade is to atone for your sins".

"You're dead," Oliver said.

"You are not a hero, or a friend, or a brother. You are nothing" Slade taunted and Oliver turned away from Slade. "DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME" Slade yelled. "Not again".

"You're gone" Oliver whispered.

"Where ever I am, I think it's time you joined me," Slade said and he charged toward Oliver's back. On impact, Oliver crashed against a metal table top. Oliver turned around and swung his bow at Slade's face, but Slade grabbed Oliver's shoulder and sent him flying in the opposite direction. He met Oliver's eyes and said: "They say a coward dies a thousand deaths, but that wouldn't be enough for you".

Oliver climbed back onto his feet. "I tried to save you" Oliver roared, through heavy breaths. "And her".

"But you couldn't. Just like you couldn't save this city" Slade said. The two of them threw punches and jabs at each other. Slade bested Oliver by swiping his bow and punching him in the face hard enough so that he rolled over the table. Slade flipped the table over and out of his way to advance towards Oliver. He pulled Oliver off the floor and held him in a death grip. He whispered to him: "The island didn't make you strong, kid, it made you weak". Slade picked Oliver off the ground and threw him into the equipment display case, causing the glass to shatter and the mannequin he kept The Arrow's suit on to topple over.

Roy had done a little digging of his own when he learned that his friend, Max had turned up dead in The Glades. It was apparently a drug overdose, but Roy suspected foul play. Roy broke into Sebastian Blood's campaign office because Max's body had been found relatively close to there with blood leaking out of his eyes. While going through files, Roy was successful in finding a photo of Max. He examinedthe photo and flipped it over, he saw the word "Miraku" written on the back. "Miraku" he repeated.

Roy looked up when he heard a strange noise from outside the building. He panicked because he saw a man pouring gasoline around the building. He decided to make a break for it. He was so fast that he couldn't stop when something or someone stepped into his path. His forehead crashed into something that felt like cement and his world went black.


	9. The Particle Accelerator

Roy awoke, bound to a chair. He opened his eyes and standing in front of him was a man wearing a mask. A mask resembling a skull. Roy opened his mouth to ask the man who he was, but the man beat him to it and jabbed a needle into a major vein in Roy's neck, causing him to scream. As Roy screamed, the other sound that could be heard was the sound of The Arrow kicking in the door. "Cyrus Gold. You have failed this city" he screamed. Oliver noticed another man standing by Roy, watching with pleasure as Roy writhed in agony. "Hey" he screamed. He attempted to run past Gold, but Gold slammed Oliver against the wall. Oliver pressed the end of his bow against Gold's stomach, attempting to get free. Gold backed up but seized Oliver's arm and swung Oliver around his body and to the ground, causing Oliver head to slam on the on the hard floor. Oliver tried immediately to get up, but feeling weak, he backed down.

"Get up, Oliver" Oliver heard an all to familiar voice say to him. He lifted his upper body and saw Tommy standing a few feet away from him.

"Tommy?" he croaked.

"You're not gonna die down here," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'm sorry" Oliver whispered. "I let you die".

"You didn't let me die, Ollie. You fought to save me" Tommy said. "Because that is what you do. It is what you have always done. You fight to survive. I know I called you a murderer, but you are not, you are a hero. You beat the island. You beat my father. So fight, Oliver. Get up, and fight back".

"Kill him," The man in the skull mask told Cyrus.

Gold moved toward Oliver, but Oliver got up and shot an arrow into Gold's stomach, wounding him. He charged forwards and shot several arrows in the process, destroying the remaining vials of Mirakuru. He shot two arrows at the man in the skull mask, and they hit him in his right bicep. Oliver scrambled over to where Roy was, and noticed he had stopped breathing. Blood continued to dribble down from his eyes. Oliver frantically tried to revive Roy through CPR, while Gold and the man in the skull mask hobbled to their feet and up the stairs.

Roy coughed. Oliver breathed in relief. Oliver threw Roy over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs. Diggle was waiting there with the van and Oliver comfortably set Roy down. Diggle dropped Oliver off at the foundry and then drove Roy back to the mansion. He filled Laurel and Thea (making sure not to mention The Arrow) in on what had happened and the two of them carried Roy inside.

Roy woke up the next morning lying in Thea's bed, with Thea and Laurel at his side. "What happened?" he grunted.

"All that matters is that you're okay now," Thea said, hugging her boyfriend. Roy hugged Thea back, but he looked over her shoulder at Laurel with confused eyes.

"Diggle brought you back here, Roy," Laurel said, quietly. "You were kidnapped and attacked. You stopped breathing".

A mix of shock and fear took over Roy's expression. "What do you mean I stopped breathing?" He pulled away from Thea. "And how did Dig find me?"

"The Arrow helped him," Laurel said.

"It's okay, Roy. You need to rest more" Thea said and she helped Roy lay back down. "I'll get you anything you need".

Laurel walked downstairs where Oliver and William were having breakfast. "Hey kiddo, you ready for school?" she asked. Laurel felt a sharp jab from the inside of her stomach. "William. Why don't I drive you to school today?"

"Would you still make work on time?" Oliver asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am sure that I would," Laurel said.

William and Oliver finished up breakfast and Oliver wiped William's face. "Bye, William. Have a good day, buddy, I'll miss you".

"Bye, daddy," William said and reached out for a hug. Oliver hugged his son and kissed his cheek.

On the drive to William's school, Laurel endured many kicks from the baby and put up her six-year old's endless questions.

"Mommy, do you love daddy?" Willaim asked as he yawned.

"Of course" Laurel answered.

"Do you wanna be daddy's girlfriend?" William asked.

"Daddy and I are friends. Best friends".

Oliver was sitting in the foundry while Barry said goodbye to Felicity. "We'll do breakfast tomorrow, I just promised my best friend Iris that we would go to see Dr. Wells speak tonight. Then I have to go to my lab at the SCPD" Barry explained.

"Just be careful, Barry" Felicity said and leaned in and gently kissed him.

"I will, Felicity. There is nothing to worry about" Barry said and he kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

Barry walked over to where Oliver was sitting. "Hey, man. Call me a dork, but I made you something". Barry placed a box in front of Oliver's folded hands. Oliver opened it up and he saw a dark green eye mask to match his suit.

Oliver picked up the mask and put it over his eyes. "How do I look, Barry?" he asked.

"Like a hero" Barry replied with a smile.

After Willaim went to bed that night, Laurel's head was lying in Oliver's lap as they watched the live feed from S.T.A.R. Labs on TV. "Mr. Ramon, is minutes away from turning on the particle accelerator" Dr. Wells announced.

"So what is it supposed to do again? And uh- Why should we care?" Oliver asked, causing Laurel to grin.

"It's a good thing, Ollie. It is going to power all of Starling City with clean energy. I'm happy because this is the kind of city that I want to raise William and baby #2

in".

Oliver nodded. "Okay, well if you are happy, then I'm happy".

"3...2...1!" The crowd on the tv screen yelled. After about a minute's pause, screams were all that could be heard from the crowd. Laurel got up off the couch and walked towards the window. She saw in the distance a large sweep of unidentified orange light heading toward the mansion. "Ollie, go get William. We have to get out here".

Oliver didn't know why they had to go, but he trusted her. He was shaking William awake when he heard Laurel scream and the thud of her body hitting the ground.


	10. Blood for Mayor

**Hi all, sorry for the wait! I'm not giving up on this story though! Plenty more to come.**

 **Thank you to Percabeth4eva1 for giving me permission to name Oliver and Laurel's daughter Jasmin.**

Oliver came running out of William's bedroom, with a sleepy William in his arm. Laurel was covered in glass and lying on the floor, unconscious. Her lower body was in a puddle. Oliver crouched down and stroked Laurel's inner elbow gently, trying to wake her up. "Mommy?" William questioned.

"Mommy's gonna be okay," Oliver said and he kissed William's forehead.

Moira came down the stairs. "Oliver?" she asked. "Good heavens, what happened?"

"I was upstairs. I don't know what happened" Oliver said. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I'm pretty sure that Laurel's water broke"

"Okay, Oliver, calm down," Moira said. "I will call Diggle to bring around the car, and we will get Laurel to the hospital".

Oliver, William, Moira, Thea, and Roy, rode with Diggle to the hospital. Laurel went by ambulance. When they got there, the obstetrician declared that she would have to perform an emergency c-section. "But Laurel is only 31 weeks along?" Oliver said.

"So the baby will be premature..." the doctor said, "If I don't get the baby out now, it won't survive". Oliver and Moira decided to stay in the room with Laurel, while Diggle, Thea, Roy, and William waited outside in the hallway.

The procedure didn't take long. "Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Oliver and Oliver nodded. He cut the cord and the doctor handed him his daughter. After everything that Oliver had been through, he felt something he had only felt three times before. The day Thea was born, the day he fell for Laurel, the day he met William, and add this one to the list. His heart grew a size, he could physically feel it.

"Will Laurel be okay?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel is on life support. You should go be with your family. I'll call you in if her condition changes" the doctor said.

Oliver handed his daughter to the nurse, who was going to bring the baby to the premature wing for medical care. "No way," he said to the doctor. "I'm staying right here. Mom, will you go see if William is alright".

"William," Moira said, walking over to her grandson. "Something very exciting happened".

"What is it, grandma?" William asked.

"You are now officially a big brother" Moira revealed and a big smile formed on the little boy's face.

"Oh my god," Thea squealed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I think I'll let Laurel or Oliver answer that question," Moira said.

Laurel opened her eyes. "Ollie?" she said.

"Hey, Laurel. You did great. And I just checked with the doctor and the baby is doing great" Oliver said.

"Baby? What baby?" Laurel whispered.

Oliver grinned. "Laurel, we have a daughter now". Laurel returned the smile.

"Ollie, what happened to me?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not really sure, but we're gonna find out" Oliver promised. "I think it had something to do with how the particle accelerator exploded".

"What?" Laurel said.

"Yeah, a lot of people were affected. A lot of them are in comas" Oliver responded.

5 weeks later, Oliver and Laurel introduced their daughter to their family, including her big brother. "Jasmin Opal Queen," Laurel said.

"Can I hold her, Mommy?" William asked.

"With help from daddy... sure," Laurel said. She put Jasmin in William's arms as Oliver squatted down behind his son to provide support.

"Wow, she's amazing!" William squealed. "I love being a big brother and I am going to take care of her every day!".

Laurel was with Moira, Quentin, and the kids, so Diggle, Oliver, Thea, and Roy went to Verdant to prepare a campaign party that they were hosting for Sebastian Blood. "You sure you're feeling up to this, Roy? Oliver asked. "I heard from Thea what happened".

"Yeah, babe. If you want to sit the prep out, I totally understand" Thea added.

"No. I feel better than ever" Roy said.

Oliver nodded. Just then, Felicity entered the club in tears. "Felicity, oh my god. What- what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

Felicity hugged Oliver and he hugged back. "Barry... he's been struck by lightning from the particle accelerator explosion".

"Oh my god" Oliver gasped as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm really sorry. Is he still alive?"

"Yes. He's in a coma. I reached out to his friend Iris and she told me that Barry has been taken to S.T.A.R. Labs because Harrison Wells decided that that is where he can best be treated" Felicity said.

"He has a chance, Felicity. S.T.A.R. Labs really is where he is best off" Oliver said.

"I hope so," Felicity said.

"Felicity, you can totally sit the party out and go to S.T.A.R. Labs. If it were Roy... I would" Thea offered.

"Yeah I will," Felicity said. "But I'll be there in spirit". Oliver smiled at his friend sympathetically. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it and then Felicity left. 

The party started hours later and Oliver went up and made a speech in support of Sebastian Blood's campaign. Meanwhile, Laurel was at the hospital with Quentin visiting Jasmin. Moira was watching William at the mansion. "Excuse me," the nurse said, popping her head in. "Ms. Lance, you have a visitor" She stepped aside letting a newly paralyzed Dr. Harrison Wells wheel into the room.

"Ms. Lance. Ms. Lance's father. It's a pleasure" Harrison said.

"Hi, Dr. Wells" Laurel said, perplexed. "You are the last person I expected to be my visitor".

"Well, I absolutely had to visit you because I have to say two things to you. Congratulations and my apologies" Harrison said. "Congratulations on the baby girl and my apologies for the particle accelerator explosion".

"You meant well" Laurel replied. "But wait, why are you apologizing to me?"

"Yes. You nearly destroyed the city you were trying to save, Dr. Wells" Quentin complained. "I know you didn't intend it, but you should be apologizing to all of Starling City".

"I will. But Mr. Lance, I have reason to believe that your daughter may have been directly affected by the dark matter that the particle accelerator explosion released" Doctor Wells said.

"What do you mean? Am I going to be okay?" Laurel asked.

"You will be okay," Dr. Wells said. "Better than okay. I think the best place for you to be right now is S.T.A.R. Labs. There we can run some tests. My employee, Caitlin Snow will be happy to provide child care".

"Oh no. Jasmin's staying here. She needs medical care" Laurel said. She looked at Quentin. "I think that I should go. To take care of my children, I have to take care of their mother first. But I really don't want to leave Jasmin alone".

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be right here for Jasmin" Quentin assured. Laurel gave Quentin a hug and followed Dr. Wells down the hallway. 

"Oliver, thank you for doing this. I am appreciative of the people that support my mission" Sebastian said.

"You're making Starling city a safer place, Sebastian. With your leadership, Starling city will once again be the city I grew up in." Oliver commended.

"I know that we both love this city," Sebastian said with a large grin. All of a sudden, a loud bang was heard and smoke filled the air. "What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Somebody set off a bomb. Sebastian, you need to get out of here. Go!" Oliver replied and he rushed the aid of innocent party guests.

Laurel entered S.T.A.R. Labs behind Dr. Wells. "So what exactly do you think is wrong with me?" Laurel asked.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you. Actually, if I am right, the reason you are here is a good thing. First things first, Ms. Snow is going to evaluate you. Forgive her though, the particle accelerator explosion killed her fiance. Ronnie, we all... loved him" Dr. Wells said. "Dr. Snow, I found another one who needs to be tested".

A young woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes walked into the cortex. "Follow me to the medical examination room," she said, emotionlessly and the turned around and began walking.

Laurel followed Caitlin into the room and took a seat on a table. Barry Allen was lying comatose on the table next to her. Caitlin asked Laurel a series of questions about how she was feeling. "Tell me what happened before you passed out," Caitlin said.

"I was at home with my- uh- roommate and we were watching the particle accelerator be turned on. I walked to the window and I saw some unexplained orange light headed toward the mansion. The window shattered and I screamed as this force knocked me over. I passed out after that" Laurel revealed.

Caitlin spoke into her comm. "Cisco, please bring me the dark matter scanner".

"D-Dark matter? What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"It's nothing serious. The energy from the particle accelerator explosion may have altered you genetic makeup" Caitlin replied.

"That sounds serious," Laurel said.

"It's not," Cisco said as he entered. Cisco was short and he had long dark hair. He handed Caitlin a small hand-held device which she held up to Laurel's throat. The scanner beeped and Caitlin read the results.

"Your DNA has definitely changed, Laurel and the dark matter scanner has detected it in your lungs, your vocal chords, and your throat," Caitlin said. "I would like to keep you here for additional testing".

"Yes. Whatever you need to make sure that I am okay. I have a newborn that I really need to bond with though so all I ask is that I can get back to her by the end of this week and also that my son can visit me" Laurel said.

Felicity walked into the small medical area. "Laurel, I thought I heard you. Are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"I will be, I think" Laurel replied. "What're you doing here?"

"I came for Barry," Felicity said, glancing at Barry lying there.

"Oh. You two. You two were seeing each other?" Laurel asked.

"Yep, but this is putting a pause on our relationship. I just hope he is still attracted to me when he wakes up. Were so perfect for each other" Felicity said.

"He will, Felicity. You are a beautiful, intelligent, sexy individual and even I am surprised that Oliver hasn't put the moves on you yet... but on the other hand, I get it, you and Oliver as a couple... would never last" Laurel said.

"Yeah as friends, Oliver and I are a dynamic duo, but I think as a couple we would only bring out the worst in each other. Anyway, I'll be coming to visit Barry a lot, if you and Oliver are okay with it, I would love to bring William to visit you. It would be an opportunity to get to know you better" Felicity offered.

"Run it by Oliver, but yeah, I'd like that" Laurel said.

"I'm sorry that the party didn't go the way that you planned," Roy said to Thea. They were in the storage room at Verdant, cleaning up.

"That's okay, Roy. I don't want to talk about it, though. I want to talk about you" Thea replied.

"Did I do something?" Roy asked with an apologetic look on his face.

"No, but you're different. You're acting really strange and you have been for a while" Thea complained.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to" Roy said.

"You don't have to be sorry, I just want answers!" Thea said.

"Thea, I don't have answers!" Roy shouted. "Your right, there might be something wrong, but I don't know what it is. And Thea, you are the only thing that is keeping me together right now".

"Roy, whatever it is, you don't have to push me away. I love you so much. We can handle it. We make each other stronger" Thea said.

"I love you, too," Roy said, prompting Thea's lip to land on his. The couple kissed passionately over and over again, only parting for seconds to breathe. Thea attempted to gently push Roy back against the shelves, but the pressure caused a box of glasses to fall. A glass shattered over Roy's forearm, leaving a bloody scratch in its wake.

"Roy!" Thea screamed. "Hold on, babe. I'm gonna get the first aid kit".


	11. The Unity Rally

A few days later, Felicity came to pick Laurel up from S.T.A.R. Labs with William. "So we'll go to breakfast and then you can go see Jasmin," Felicity said.

"Actually, I'll see Jasmin later. I want to go see Sebastian Blood first" Laurel said.

"Wait, why?" Felicity asked.

"Well, it won't be weird because I work for the D.A. And I have some questions for him. During my downtime at S.T.A.R. Labs, I was looking into the guy that attacked Oliver, … Blood knows him... Cyrus was a frequent visitor to Sebastian at Zandia orphanage" Laurel told her friend.

"Okay, you got something there... I'll fill Oliver in. But Laurel, What're you gonna say to Sebastian?" Felicity asked.

"I'm just going ask him about Cyrus Gold. If he still has any contact with him" Laurel said.

"Okay, Laurel, just be careful. If Blood is Cyrus's friend, Blood could be dangerous, and you're not a hero, you are a mother" Felicity said.

"Felicity, I am not going to get myself into any trouble" Laurel assured. "Plus, at S.T.A.R. Labs, the team discovered that I have a cool new ability. I'll fill you in at breakfast".

"Laurel Lance. Good to see you" Sebastian Blood said as Laurel closed the office door behind her.

"Sebastian. The pleasure is all mine. It always is" Laurel said. "I just swung by because I am working on a case and I am talking to people who may know the suspect. See there are charges being brought up against Cyrus Gold for theft-".

"I don't know Cyrus Gold" Sebastian cut her off.

"Well, you did. I was looking into Gold's past. He used to visit you at Zandia orphanage".

"I had some visitors at the orphanage, yes, I don't particularly recall Cyrus Gold being one of them. Occasionally, I would get a visit from young men who wanted to, ya know, take me under their wing. Boys who grew up in The Glades, like I was. Why is this relevant?" Blood asked.

"Hey, I am here, asking questions to help you, Sebastian. I don't want you to look like you are involved in something you are not. Especially, while you are in the running for leadership of Starling city" Laurel said.

"Gold may have visited me when I was a kid and I am sorry that he got himself into trouble, but I have nothing to do with it. As you know, tonight I am hosting a unity rally to clap back at the attacks a few nights ago. I have to go prepare" Sebastian said.

A member of Sebastian's campaign staff popped their head into the room. "Sebastian, Oliver Queen is here to see you". Sebastian nodded and he left Laurel alone in his office.

"Oliver, good to see you. What brings you here?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, you know that I'm backing you, 100%. But the bomber who attacked your campaign party and set off the other bombs around the city, he is still out there. Maybe, you should call off the unity rally. You know, for people's safety" Oliver suggested.

"Oliver, calling off the unity rally will only show that son of a bitch that we're afraid of him or her. The whole point of the unity rally is to show the bomber that Starling city can't be terrorized" Sebastian said.

"I know, and I agree. I believe in this city, but until we know more about the bomber, I really can't back this decision" Oliver said.

"Okay, well that's fine, Oliver. But the unity rally will be held tonight, regardless" Sebastian walked past Oliver as Laurel came walking out of his office.

"Hey, Laurel," Oliver said. "You wanna pick up William and go see Jasmin?"

"Yeah, I would love too" Laurel replied. "What did you want to talk to Blood about?"

"I was trying to talk him out of holding the unity rally tonight... I want to catch this guy first... your father gave me a lead... Mark Scheffer-calls himself Shrapnel" Oliver said.

"Is Felicity looking into it?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, as we speak," Oliver said. "She also mentioned that you have a new ability, but she didn't say much else. Mind telling me on the way to the hospital?"

In the car, Laurel explained to Oliver that she now had a sonic scream. "I have to train on how to use my ability, but once I know how, maybe a can go fight for justice, like you".

"Laurel, no. You don't know how to fight. You could get hurt really bad, and think about our children" Oliver said.

"What, and you don't have to think about our children? Oliver, you are not the only one who gets to decide to put your life on the line. I love this city, too" Laurel complained.

"Laurel, no. I mean it" Oliver said.

"And so do I" Laurel snapped and turned her body to face away from Oliver.

Oliver and Laurel rode to the mansion and got William, and Laurel paid no attention to Oliver the entire way to the hospital. When they got there, Laurel lifted Jasmin into her arms and began to sing softly to her. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly".

"I like that song you're singing, I've never heard it," Oliver said.

"I wrote it" Laurel replied, shortly.

"You wrote that, that's really good," Oliver said.

A ghost smile formed on Laurel's lips. "Thank you, it's for Jasmin".

"Mommy, I want to go play," William said.

"Okay, William. Let's go to the play area for a little while" Laurel took William's hand and led him to the play area and Oliver took Jasmin in his arms and carefully rocked his body back and forth. His cell phone vibrated and he answered, shifting Jasmin to be supported by his right arm.

"Felicity?" he answered.

"Shrapnel is planning to attack the unity rally tonight. Any luck talking to Sebastian?" Felicity said.

"No" Oliver grumbled.

"Damn, well you and John will have to suit up. I will be right in your ear, Oliver. Do you think that Roy is ready? Maybe we can introduce Roy to the team..." Felicity said.

"Ya know, I think that I would prefer Roy to attend the rally with Thea and my mother. I will have Diggle drop Laurel and William off at the mansion when were done at the hospital" Oliver said. "Felicity, are you gonna be okay in the foundry alone?"

"Yes, Oliver. This is no different than any other mission" Felicity said.

Oliver ended the call and waited for the end of the hour and then called for Laurel and William. Laurel and William were dropped back at the mansion. Once Laurel got William set up with Raisa, she left the mansion in her own car and she drove to the mental institution that housed Maya Resik. Earlier that day, Laurel had found in Sebastian's office, evidence that he was paying monthly for Maya to stay there.

"I'm here to see Maya Resik," Laurel said.

"You can see her- but she doesn't talk," the orderly said and let Laurel into Maya's room.

An older woman sat in the corner, shaking. "Maya Resik. I'm Laurel Lance. I'm here with the DA's office. I have some questions for you". Maya didn't answer and continued to shake. "Ms. Resik, Sebastian Blood? What is your relationship with him?" Maya visibly tensed up at the mention of Sebastian's name. "Ms. Resik, please, I really need this information".

"Sebastian is the devil," Maya said simply. Laurel didn't know what to say, so she just swallowed. "Sebastian is the devil. Sebastian is my son. Sebastian killed his father and then he put me in here to cover it up. He won't let them release me" Maya began to burst out into shakes and cries.

An orderly stepped in "Ms. Lance, you have to leave" he said. Laurel nodded her head and hurried out.

The unity rally had begun and Oliver and Diggle were in place. Oliver had eyes on the crowd. A bomb erupted in the middle of the crowd angering Oliver. Both Oliver and Diggle sprung into action: Diggle looking for more bombs, and Oliver looking for Shrapnel.

Oliver located Shrapnel and chased him down. Shrapnel was setting up another explosive when Oliver pointed an arrow at his back. "Don't move" he screamed. Shrapnel put down the explosive and he turned slowly, causing Oliver to release the arrow into Shrapnel's hand. Shrapnel went into shock, so Oliver charged forwards and restrained him. He put him in handcuffs. "You are going to be turned in to the SCPD".

Diggle spoke over the comms to Oliver and Felicity. "I disarmed the bombs," he said.

Meanwhile, during the first bomb explosion, a large metal frame tipped over and began to fall. It was going to crush Moira. Roy rushed, pushed Moira out of the way, and the frame fell against his back. "Roy!" Thea called out panicked, but Roy seemed okay. "Roy, oh my gosh, how is that possible?" Roy moved to the side, towards Moira.

"Thea, whatever you thought you saw, didn't happen," he said.

"But Roy, when I came back with the first aid kit the other day, there was not even a scratch. And you don't even seem phased right now" Thea protested.

"Stay with your mother. I have to find a friend" Roy said.

After apprehending Shrapnel, Oliver went to S.T.A.R. Labs to visit Laurel. She was training with the staff. He watched her for a while and then showed his support by applauding her. "That's really good, Laurel," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "What're you doing here?"

"I came with Felicity. She wanted to be near Barry" Oliver said. "Listen, Laurel, I am so sorry I offended you earlier. You gotta understand that you putting yourself in danger makes me extremely worried. I would have to find a way to be able to protect you".

"I am the one who gets to decide if I need anybody's protection, Ollie" Laurel said.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Laurel, I know that if this is what you want, I know I will not be able to stop you. Let me train you. Once you learn how to use your powers, I'll train you to fight".

Laurel smiled. "Starling city has a badass superhero, I just want to be out there with him, supporting him all the way".


	12. Starling City Archives

The Arrow was about to call it a night and head back to the mansion. He had just finished interrogating someone who he believed to be an associate of the man in the skull mask. Felicity, however, conducted a polygraph on the man and the results revealed the man truly didn't know anything about the man in the skull mask. Diggle had escorted the man out, blindfolded and when he returned, he returned with Roy.

"Roy Harper" The Arrow boomed. "I don't think we were supposed to train".

"We're not. Not tonight. Something strange is happening to me" Roy said. "You were there when the man in the skull mask injected me with that drug. I want answers".

"I think I can provide some answers. We are gonna get the man who did this to you" The Arrow said.

The following morning, Laurel was at work early. She was overwhelmed. Her new abilities, her training at S.T.A.R. Labs, and she was meeting Oliver later to pick up Jasmin and bring her home. Laurel couldn't exactly focus on the paperwork on her desk. She remembered a bottle of pills in her desk drawer and thought that they may improve her situation. She poured a handful of the pills into her palm and was going to swallow them, but her phone began to vibrate. She let the pills fall back into the bottle and slid a finger across the screen to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Is this Laurel Lance from the DA's office? This is Phil, I am an orderly at 's Hospital, the psychiatric ward. I was the primary caretaker for Maya Resik" the voice on the other end of the call said.

"This is she. Why are you calling?" Laurel asked.

"I checked you in as a visitor for Maya last night. You were asking her some questions about a case I suppose. I thought you should know that Maya passed away a few hours after your visit. Her heart gave out on her" the orderly said.

"Phil, I need to know this. Was I the last visitor Maya had last night?" Laurel asked.

"I am not permitted to tell you that, Ms. Lance. There is no suspicion of foul play" Phil said.

"Thank you for calling. Take care" Laurel said and she hung up.

Laurel walked over to Adam Donner's desk, leaned forward, and cleared her throat. "Adam, can we talk?" she asked.

"About what?" Adam huffed.

"Adam, I know you are annoyed that I refused to prosecute Moira Queen- but you know that I couldn't get anywhere near that case-" Laurel began but Adam cut her off.

"Laurel... What?"

Laurel took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I think that the DA's office should look into Sebastian Blood. His mother, Maya Resik, died at 's Hospital, the psychiatric ward, last night. I- I think it could have been murder. And Adam, I am not painting Blood as a criminal but, I think we have to at least bring this up to Kate. Can you consider it and let me know?"

"No" Adam answered. Laurel opened her mouth to speak but Adam silenced her. "No, Laurel. I am not just saying that because I am annoyed with you, I am saying no because we don't- you don't have enough evidence- any evidence at all that we can use to convince Kate that Sebastian has anything to do with his mother's death. Sebastian Blood is a good, public figure with a spotless reputation. Laurel, steer clear of this... for your own good". Adam walked past Laurel and Laurel huffed in frustration.

Roy was cleaning up in Verdant when Oliver approached him. "Hi," he said.

"Hey," Roy said.

"Listen, Roy, I've been talking to Thea. Given everything you have been through for this past year, and in the more recent months... I just want you to know that you have more people in your corner than you think that you do. I'm in your corner, Dig, Laurel, of course, Thea. Roy, Thea and I want you to move into the mansion" Oliver requested.

"You're serious?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, we are," Oliver said.

Roy cocked his head to the side. "I'll think about it".

"Good enough," Oliver said. "Roy, how are you doing? Genuinely?"

"I'm okay, Oliver" Roy said and then he turned and walked away.

Laurel walked into to Verdant and she saw Oliver. "Ollie, I was looking for you" she smiled.

"What's up?" Oliver asked.

"I have some suspicions about Sebastian Blood and I want to talk them through with somebody," Laurel said.

"Okay, well Laurel, you that I support him for mayor, I have since the beginning of his campaign. But I'll hear you out" Oliver said.

"The man in the skull mask, he injected Roy. I think that man is Sebastian Blood". Oliver had a look on his face that drove Laurel crazy. "Before you say I am crazy, or that I'm unbelievable, Sebastian's mother, Maya Resik, was murdered this morning in her room in St Walker's Hospital. I went to visit her and ask her some questions last night. Maya told me Sebatian murdered his father and stuck her in St. Walker's to cover it up". Oliver cocked his head to the side. "And that's not all, Ollie. Cyrus Gold, the guy that attacked you and stole from your company, visited Sebastian quite frequently throughout his childhood following the murder of his father".

Oliver nodded. "Felicity, Diggle, and I will take a look into him, but if I am honest I believe that Sebastian Blood is a good guy".

"I know, Ollie. Listen, I gotta go be with William, but you and I will meet up later to pick up Jasmin, okay?" Laurel said.

"Yup, I wouldn't miss it," Oliver said with the ghost of a smile on his lips.

After seeing Laurel, Oliver headed to meet Felicity and Diggle in Felicity's office at Queen Consolidated. "Hi," he said when he got there. He was the last one to arrive.

"Hi" Diggle replied.

"So I was with Laurel," Oliver said, "and she has this theory that Sebastian Blood is the man in the skull mask". Felicity and Diggle's faces looked doubtful. "I know, I don't think she really thought this through completely, but she is a really good attorney, she might have uncovered the truth partially. Felicity, could you-" Oliver began to ask.

"On it," Felicity said and put her hacking genius to work. "Huh... well, your girl Laurel might have something here, but we have to further investigate it. And... we might actually need her help".

"Why?" asked Diggle. "What did you find?"

"There is a file with details on Sebastian Blood's past stored somewhere in the Starling City Archives. We can only get into the Archives with a keycard, a keycard that Laurel probably has" Felicity said.

"Alright, cool. I'll call Laurel, and then I'll pick her up and we will visit the Archives" Oliver said.

"You want me to drive?" Diggle offered.

"No," said Oliver. "Plan a date with Lyla. And Felicity, why don't you go visit Barry. Laurel and I got this one".

"Thank you for believing in me, Ollie. Even if it may only be a partial belief" Laurel said as Oliver parked the car.

He smiled at her from under his green hood. "You got the keycard?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

The pair made their way into the Archives and they were skimming through files. Laurel finally got her hands on Sebastian Blood's file. "Arrow, I've got it," she said while flipping it open. "Bullshit" she whispered. She found herself staring at a blank sheet of paper. Oliver looked on from behind Laurel's shoulder.

"Laurel, I'm sorry" he began to say.

"No, this is not it. Felicity- she doesn't draw blanks" Laurel cried out, frustrated.

"Hey, c'mon. I have to take you home" Oliver said.

"Wait, you're not gonna give up on me?" Laurel asked.

"Something isn't right, and I promise you that I am going to find out what that is. I am not promising that Sebastian Blood is who you think he is" Oliver said and Laurel took that as a satisfying answer.

Oliver changed and then he and Laurel went back out with William to finally bring Jasmin home. They checked Jasmin out of the hospital and brought her to the mansion. Oliver and William were taking the baby girl "on a tour" of her brand new nursery and Laurel was secretly having a drink downstairs. There a knock at the door. "Moira?" Laurel called out. She didn't hear a sound in response. She sighed and put down her drink and went to answer the door. "Hello, Officer Daily, what are you here for?" Laurel asked.

"Turn around" the officer sneered. Laurel did so and Officer Daily tightened handcuffs around her wrists. "Dinah Laurel Lance, you are under arrest for drug possession and child endangerment. Let's go!" he spat. He roughly turned her around and shoved her out the door.

"Mommy, Jasmin loves her room!" William shouted, running into the hallway. "Mommy? Daddy, Mommy's gone!"


	13. Running opposed

"Daddy, I promise you, it is not as bad as you think. Ollie and I made a deal and I haven't used since before Jasmin was born" Laurel said.

"Your father nor I believe that," Oliver said, walking into the station. "I paid your bail".

"Thank you, Ollie" Laurel said, and moved towards the station's exit.

"Wait!" Quentin cried out. "Laurel, you, Oliver, and I are gonna take a ride in John Diggle's car and talk about treatment".

Laurel looked at Oliver. "Ollie, I know that I broke a promise to you and I am sorry-" Oliver cut Laurel off by stepping forward and placing his hands on Laurel's cheeks.

"Laurel, your dad and I care about you so much. You hate yourself, I don't know why, but it is clear to me that you do. To me, you're un-hateable. I just want to help you. You have a problem, you know that... You are an addict" Oliver said as tears began to brim in Laurel's eyes.

"I never wanted to be that" she confessed.

"It's okay, Laurel," Quentin said. "Will you take the ride with us?" Laurel nodded because she knew refusing would push the people she cared about further away and she didn't want to risk having her kids taken away.

In the car, Quentin spoke first. "Would you consider rehab, baby?" he asked.

"My job, my kids" Laurel replied.

"You gotta take care of a child's mother before you can take care of a child" Oliver pointed out.

"There's that" Quentin agreed. "But rehab is not your only option. You can start small, like attending meetings with me".

"And agreeing to let me completely cut off your access to drugs and alcohol" Oliver added. Laurel took a moment for processing. "We're here for you, Laurel. We are the two men that love you most in the world. Even if you and I aren't together".

"Yeah, okay fine" Laurel said. "I'll take option B".

"Good choice, baby," Quentin said. Diggle dropped off Quentin at his apartment, and he dropped Oliver and Laurel at the mansion. Oliver walked in first and the mansion was dark with no sign of life. "Mom, Raisa?" he asked but his call fell on deaf ears. Laurel followed him inside.

"Where's William and Jasmin?" she asked, not yet panicking. "Hello? William, it's mommy!"

"Laurel!" Oliver shouted and pointed out the man in the skull mask who had become visible in the shadows. Oliver rushed forwards to attack the man but received a punch to the head. When he awoke, he found no masked man and no Laurel. William and Raisa were beside him and Raisa was holding Jasmin. "William? Where's mommy?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Raisa made me hide in the closet. She wouldn't let me say a word!" William cried.

"Okay, okay. That was good, thank you, Raisa".

"Of course, Mr. Oliver" Raisa replied.

Oliver examined the scene around him for clues. He texted Felicity: "I think the man in the skull mask kidnapped Laurel. Please, if you're not busy, locate Blood". He saw that the man in the skull mask had left behind some markings in red paint on the wall and took a picture and sent it to Felicity.

Felicity texted back 3 minutes later and said: "The paint markings match the Starling Cannery. Probably took her there... Can't locate Blood".

Oliver stuffed his phone into his pocket. He kneeled down to look his son in the eye. "William, Daddy is going to bring mommy home. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," said William.

"Okay then. I am going to introduce you to my friend Felicity. She's gonna watch you and your sister while I'm out" Oliver explained. "Raisa, go home, relax. I'll call you if we need you". Raisa nodded in appreciation to Oliver and left through the front entrance. With Jasmin in his arms, Oliver climbed into the back of Diggle's car with William. He sent a text from his vigilante phone to Roy, telling him he needed help and to meet him in the foundry.

Oliver arrived at the foundry with his son and daughter. "Omg," Felicity said. "Wow, are you trusting me to watch them"

"They are safest here" Oliver admitted as Roy walked in.

"Oliver?" Roy asked, with a taken aback look on his face.

Oliver looked down at the floor and then lifted his head to look in Roy's eyes. "You're ready to go into the field, so you're ready to know my identity. I'm The Arrow, Roy" Roy nodded his head slowly and then extended his hand and Oliver gladly shook it.

"What are we going out there for?" Roy asked.

"Laurel. She's been taken by the man in the skull mask" Oliver said.

"The same man that injected me with Mirakuru?" Roy said with irritation on his face.

"We think so," Felicity said.

"Yes, but Roy, don't lose control. I know how hard it is, especially when there is a personal ax to grind. But how we right wrongs is what separates us from those we are up against" Oliver said.

Oliver and Roy left the foundry and were closing in on the Starling Cannery. Oliver was dressed in his arrow costume and Roy was wearing his favorite red hoodie. He was only fighting with his fists.

Meanwhile inside, the man in the skull mask was taunting Laurel. "You're gonna regret ever trying to demonize Sebastian Blood. Nobody will ever believe your bitch-mouth anyway. I will destroy you and everything that makes you happy. I have already put in a call to Kate Spencer about your pathetic drug and alcohol addiction. You're stupid and you're worthless. And if I killed you right now, I'd be doing Starling City and the whole world a service". The man in the skull mask placed both his hands around Laurel's throat and tightened them.

Laurel was scared and she brought her brain to S.T.A.R. Labs, hoping her training would provide her with what to do. Laurel struggled against her bindings as she racked her brain for ideas. She was starting to black out when her captor let go. She lifted her head and saw that the man in the skull mask was no longer paying attention to her. He was focused on The Arrow and his another vigilante who had just broken in. The Arrow shot at the man in the skull mask, but he dodged it. Instead, the arrow nearly hit Laurel, but she used her strength to tip the chair on its side so the arrow would miss her.

Roy felt rage overtake him as he watched the man in the skull mask attack The Arrow. As the man in the skull mask sent kick after kick towards The Arrow's head, Roy ambushed him. Roy twirled him around and pushed him forcefully, causing him to stumble into the wall. Roy pulled his legs from under him, so the man flopped on his stomach. Roy kicked him in the side and forced him to roll onto his back, only to sit on his stomach and tighten his fingers around the man neck.

"Stop" Oliver screamed. "You're losing control. Being in the field is not a right, and I need to know that you are ready". Despite Oliver's attempt to dissuade Roy, Roy was undeterred from his action. The Arrow freed Laurel's hands and whispered to her, "Keep your hands behind your back". He then fired an arrow that hit Roy right below his collarbone. Roy fell to the side of the man in the skull mask.

The man in the skull mask rose to his feet and started to walk toward Laurel. "I'm sorry, Oliver Queen" he sneered. "But I was told to kill her". Oliver immediately rose his bow and shot six arrows toward the man in the skull mask. Four hit his chest, and the other two entered opposite arms, however, the man in the skull mask continued to advance. The man in the skull mask made it all the way to Laurel, but Laurel grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his ear close to her. She unleashed a scream directly into the man's ear and as she did so, Oliver pulled off the man's mask. The man in the skull mask was officer Daily. His face went gray and the life in his eyes faded slowly. He died with a smirk on his face.

Laurel removed her hands from the corpse. "Ollie?" she shuddered. "Oh my god..."

"Hey, hey," Oliver said. "It's okay, Laurel. Now you understand the impossible decisions that I have to make".

Roy pushed down his hood and walked over to join Oliver and Laurel. "So that is the bastard who poisoned me".

"Yeah I guess it is, but it doesn't really make sense. I am still pretty sure that Blood is a piece of the puzzle" Laurel said.

"Anything is possible, Laurel, but he is not the man in the skull mask-" Oliver started to say but Laurel cut him off.

"Ollie, don't tell me that you think this is over," Laurel said.

"I'm not saying it's over, I'm saying that at least we know who the man behind the mask is. You're probably right that Daily is only a small piece of our problem, but I am still not convinced that Sebastian has anything to do with this. He's a good man and he will make a fine mayor. Now, both of you, let's clear out of here" The Arrow demanded.

That night Oliver, Laurel, Roy, and Thea decided to spend a family night with William and Jasmin. Moira went to bed early. Laurel got up from her chair when she heard the doorbell. "That's my dad," she said and went to open the front door.

"Hi dad," she said. "Listen, I know-" Laurel stopped speaking when Quentin pulled her into an embrace.

"Baby, I'm just glad you are okay. I heard what Daily did to you, and I would make him pay for it, but I know what you did out there, and it's unfortunate for me, but I think my little girl doesn't need my protection anymore. I'm proud of you" Quentin said. Laurel smiled and kissed her dad's cheek.

"Hey, come on in," she said. "Spend some time with your grandkids".

The following morning, Laurel got up early for work. She knew that Kate Spencer and Adam Donner were gonna be all too happy to fire her. She had stayed up late browsing for a new job. She walked into the DA's office where Adam was already waiting for her by her desk.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Laurel," Adam said with an empathetic but fake look on his face. "Listen, due to the charges that were brought up against you, and your battle with drug and alcohol addiction being brought to light, it would be seen as irresponsible for our office to continue to employ you. I'm so sorry, Laurel, but we have to let you go".

"That's fair," Laurel said. "I'll just clean off my desk, I guess. Thank you for making this as personal and public as possible". Laurel quickly moved to clean off her desk. Adam stood for a moment but then retreated back to his desk.

Laurel decided to spend the day at home instead with Thea and her children and attend a meeting that night with her father. Laurel and Thea were singing nursery rhymes with William, while Laurel also breastfed Jasmin. Moira walked into the living room and she was wearing an evening gown and her makeup was professionally done.

"Where are you going, grandma?" William asked and both Thea and Laurel looked up and smiled at Moira.

"You look beautiful, Mom," Thea said.

"Thank you. Walter invited me out tonight" Moira revealed.

"You're... seeing Walter again?" Thea asked.

"No, Thea, it isn't like that... at least not yet. Maybe, Walter is just interested in spending some time together, and I can use friends. I'm not exactly a popular woman in Starling City" Moira said.

"Good luck tonight, Moira," Laurel said.

"Thank you, Laurel. I will fill everybody in on everything when I can get you all in the same room" Moira said, referring to Oliver, Laurel, Thea, and Roy.

Moira was dropped off in front of the restaurant. Walter came out the front entrance to meet her. "Moira, I am glad you wanted to see me. Come inside, we've already got apps on the table"

"We?" Moira asked.

Moira followed Walter to the table and she saw a skinny dark-haired man already sitting. He stood up and extended his hand to Moira. "I'm Mark Francis," he said "and it is a pleasure to meet you, Moira. I am an associate of Walter Steele. He speaks very highly of you".

"Well, I guess Walter did not mention my recent trouble with the law," Moira said.

"No, I know about that," Mark said. "Both Walter and I agree that you did what you did solely to protect your kids". Moira glanced to meet Walter's eyes and he smiled at her. "I have to say that is admirable," Mark said.

"Thank you," Moira said, half-heartedly.

"Moira, Walter and I share concerns about the future off Starling city. Particularly under the leadership of Sebastian Blood. We are concerned that the approach he will take to the bank management in Starling is less than satisfactory" Mark said and Moira only nodded, not sure what he was trying to communicate.

"Moira, he is going to destroy it," Walter said. "It will be all over for me and people like me. I have a feeling it is going to take someone like you to stop Sebastian Blood from winning the election".

"So what? You want me to run for mayor?" Moira asked. Walter and Mark stared back at her with encouraging smiles. "Oh..." she said


	14. You are my always

"You two don't honestly think the late billionaire's unfaithful widow who conspired with a terrorist to destroy a part of her own city would win the election to lead it," Moira asked.

"I stand by what I said," Mark said. "I think you were in a desperate situation. I will be your campaign manager. I will sway those who don't already believe you had a legitimate reason to fear Malcolm Merlyn".

"Many people already see it our way" Walter added.

"You are really being serious, Walter?" Moira asked.

"Yes," Walter said. "Moira, your's and my romantic relationship may be behind us, but I never saw you as a malevolent person. I have much love for you and your family".

"I... will think about it... and that is the most hopeful answer I can give you at the moment," Moira said.

"That's understandable," Mark said.

"Let's finish our dinners and then please, Moira, allow me to treat you to dessert," Walter said.

Diggle, Roy, Felicity, and Laurel stood in S.T. A.R. Labs among Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Harrison Wells. "Oliver said he is bringing a friend with him today," Diggle said. "They should be here any minute".

"Somebody he met while he was away?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah" John replied. "She is going to help you, Laurel, with fighting, and Oliver is gonna focus on you, Roy. He is going to help you with self-control".

"I don't know what happened last night, but I definitely was not in control. I've gotta figure it out. I don't wanna end up hurting Thea. I can't end up hurting Thea" Roy said.

Oliver walked into the cortex. "Don't worry, Roy. Until we find a way to remove what Daily put in your system, you and I are gonna work on self-control every day. You won't hurt Thea. If you do, I won't hesitate to turn you into a human pin cushion". Next to Oliver was a woman who looked to be around Laurel's age. She was of Asian descent and she was dressed in the outfit of a warrior.

"Damn," Laurel said "She is going to be teaching me?" and Oliver nodded.

"This is Talia?" John asked.

"Nope. This is Nyssa. I tried to contact Talia, but she broke away from the League years ago, and she is a hard woman to find" Oliver said.

"My sister has a reason to keep herself hidden," Nyssa said and then she turned her attention directly to Laurel. "You are Laurel Lance?"

"Yes, I am," Laurel said. She noticed that both Oliver and Nyssa had their eyes fixated on her. She smiled awkwardly back at them.

"Um, Laurel, can Nyssa and I please have a word with you?" Oliver asked, but his kind, empathetic tone lessened Laurel's anxiety.

"Yeah. Of course" Laurel said and she followed Oliver and Nyssa to a less populated area.

"Nyssa here is very involved with the League Of Assassins," Oliver said. Laurel opened her mouth to ask a question, but Oliver spoke first. "I will answer any questions you have later, Laurel. First, Nyssa believes you are in danger".

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Your former superior, Adam Donner, or as I know him, Malaq, he attempted to murder you a few months ago," Nyssa said.

"What, no he didn't. Why would he do that?" Laurel said.

"He isn't who you think he is, Laurel. Remember when I took you out to dinner to thank you for helping my mother" Oliver said.

"I don't remember much of that night to be honest," Laurel said.

"Well I went into your apartment ahead of you, and there was a knife that had been jammed into the wall" Oliver revealed.

"Oh my god" Laurel said, breathlessly.

"It is my belief that Malaq entered your apartment to kill you that night because you refused to take on Moira Queen's case," Nyssa said.

"Adam's an ass, but he is not who you think he is," Laurel said.

"Laurel, this is one of the reasons that I wanted Nyssa to train you, so you can develop some League training and defend yourself if he attempts to attack you again. Of course, you know I have your back, but if I'm not with you..." Oliver said.

Laurel took a few deep breaths. Felicity walked over and interrupted. "There is a break-in at the Merlyn Manor".

"Okay," Oliver said "Roy, you're with me. Everybody will meet back at the Arrowcave when we're finished".

Oliver and Roy arrived at Merlyn Manor and Oliver let Roy do the honors of breaking the lock on the front door. They entered and Roy said: "You know your way around this house pretty good, don't you?"

"Shh. Do you hear that?" The Arrow whispered. "That is definitely coming from the garage". The Arrow and Roy walked quietly towards the garage and then Oliver fired an explosive arrow into the door. In the garage, Ben Turner had a prototype of Malcolm Merlyn's earthquake machine wrapped in his arm. "Turner" The Arrow shouted. "Stand down". Roy all of a sudden charged forward, past Turner and into the driveway. The Arrow saw Roy pulled the getaway driver through the driver's side window. The Arrow suddenly felt a sharp pain across his abs. He was face to face with Turner. He ignored the deep slashes that Turner's claw had created and nocked an arrow into his bow. He released it half-way, so only the arrow's head penetrated Turner's chest and he charged forwards until Turner was pinned against the wall. "Give it up, Turner. My friend has already taken out your escape" The Arrow screamed. Turner wiggled his arm out and smashed the prototype against Oliver's head, causing Oliver to fall and lose consciousness.

"Oliver, wake up" Oliver heard Roy say. Roy was squatting next to him, his face riddled with concern.

"Roy, are- are? Where's Turner?" Oliver asked.

"He got away with the prototype. I tried to stop him but he ran over my foot" Roy said.

"Damn it" Oliver grumbled.

"Hey, Ollie, It's okay" Oliver heard in his ear.

"Laurel?" he asked.

"I took a break from training and Felicity let me listen in. We are all heading back to the foundry. You and Roy meet us there. Remember, Ollie, you don't have superpowers. You are a man, a remarkable one, but you are not a god. Nobody is" Laurel said and her words made Oliver close his eyes and smile.

Roy, having heard the interaction through his comm, lightly poked Oliver's shoulder and signaled for him to turn off his comm. Oliver looked at him. "Oliver, I don't know if it is my place, but Laurel, she puts you at peace. You two are in love and it is killing you both slowly to not be together. So you shouldn't go any longer not being together".

"Roy, I have had this conversation with other people. I am so afraid to hurt her again. As a friend, I get to keep her forever. I have never been more afraid to lose somebody" Oliver said.

"Because you have never cared about somebody as much as you care about her. Just, don't hurt her again. You'll know what to do" Roy said. Oliver's lips formed the ghost of a smile as he shrugged and he and Roy moved out.

Oliver and Roy came back to the foundry where Nyssa, Laurel, John, and Felicity were waiting.

"I'm sorry Turner got away," Felicity said. "I am running programs to find his vehicle. He won't get away with what he is doing".

"Felicity is right, Ollie" Laurel said. "I have to go now, I have a job interview. Call me if any of you need me".

"Good luck, Laurel," John said and Laurel smiled back at him.

"She won't need it," Oliver said, smiling at Laurel. "Roy, a word?"

Roy and Oliver stepped away. "Yeah?"

"I think that the two of us should be honest with Thea. You about the Mirakuru and working with The Arrow, and me about being The Arrow. I'm going to tell Laurel that I want to be with her tonight because of what you said. Thank you for saying it. Thea is still recovering from the betrayal of our mother. We need to be honest, we can't let her find out on her own. Please, I think you are good for Thea. I don't want you to lose her".

"Just give me till tomorrow. Let me spend the night with her. Then I will decide" Roy said.

"That's fine, Roy, whatever you decide, I am going to tell Thea that I am The Arrow" Oliver said and the two of them rejoined the others.

Felicity was gathering her stuff. "Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"I will get notified on my phone if something happens with Turner. I have to go, Barry is awake" Felicity said.

"Oh my god, congratulations, Felicity. Tell him I say hi" Oliver said.

Later that night, Oliver was sitting in the living room, waiting for Laurel. Moira and the kids were sleeping. Laurel walked in the front door and saw Oliver sitting in an armchair with a bouquet of roses in his lap. "Ollie," she said, "Are you expecting somebody?"

"She just walked in" Oliver replied."Come here". Laurel walked over and Oliver handed her the roses and patted his lap for her to sit down. She did slowly and looked into his blue eyes. "Dinah Laurel Lance, let's not do this anymore. You are the reason I survived and you are the reason I am home. You are the reason for every good thing I do and every good thing in my life is because of you. You are the best thing in my life and you are the one person that I am always looking forward to seeing. I love you, Laurel. You are my always, and I just want the chance to be yours".

Laurel's eyes got watery. She closed the distance between their lips and the most magical feeling consumed them both. "I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. You are my always and you will be forever". Oliver kissed her passionately and their lips didn't part as he carried her up the stairs and towards his bedroom.


	15. Heroes in training

Laurel awoke in Oliver's bed, wearing nothing. She moaned and pushed her self into a sitting position. She looked around- no sign of Oliver. She noticed there was a note on his pillow and her heart sank. She already felt tears stinging behind her eyes. She reluctantly picked up the note. It read:

"Laurel- Last night was one that I have been waiting for, for a long time.

I am the luckiest man on the planet. I love you with all my heart, never

doubt my love for you. I am lucky enough to know that you love me

too. I had to leave before you woke though. I had to go to the kitchen

to make us a nice private breakfast date. Come down when you're ready, gorgeous".

Laurel let out a relieved laugh. Oliver Queen was done playing games. He was all in and he was putting in the work. She looked up towards the ceiling and whispered "Thank you, god" She quickly showered, dressed, fed and changed Jasmin, and then she quietly walked downstairs and came up behind Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said "Hi".

"Oh, finally..." he said. He took her hand and spun her around so she was now wrapped in his arms and he kissed her good morning. "Breakfast is ready," he said.

The two of them took seats at a small table that Oliver dragged in front of a large living room window. There, the two of them were served coffee and monte cristos. "You're a jerk," Laurel said, playfully. "You scared me when I saw that note. I thought you left me again and if you had, I don't know what I would do... but I would certainly never forgive you".

"Not ever?" Oliver teased, but then he shook his head. "I was trying to scare you, but no, I am never going to leave you again. Those days are long behind me because I am ready for us now and I know exactly what I want". Oliver leaned across the table and kissed Laurel's lips. Just as he did so Thea and Roy walked in.

"Um hello..." Thea said and Oliver broke the kiss to look at her.

"Hi, Thea," Laurel said with a huge smile on her face.

"Speedy, I am sure you will be more than pleased to hear that Laurel and I are officially together again," Oliver said and Thea quite literally jumped for joy.

"OMG, I could not be happier for the two of you. You deserve each other. You always make each other so happy. This is great!" Thea shouted.

"Thea, calm down" Oliver chuckled. "You'll wake up our kids".

"Sorry," Thea said.

"It's okay. I have to get William up for school" Laurel said. She passed the front door and she saw that Moira was letting Walter in.

Walter and Moira walked into the living room and Moira asked Oliver, Thea, and Roy to sit down. They obliged and Moira said: "So I guess I will come right out with it. Walter and I talked two nights ago and he and an associate asked me to run for mayor".

"My associate, Mark Francis and I took a citywide poll to gauge your mother's chances of winning the election, and they are better than I thought they would be," Walter said.

"Really?" Oliver said. "Not to be unsupportive, but mom, you don't have any political experience. And you conspired to destroy the Glades". Thea stepped on Oliver's foot to tell him to shut the hell up. Laurel walked downstairs with William and Jasmin. She sent William to the kitchen for breakfast and she took a seat next to Oliver and handed their daughter to him.

"What did I miss?" Laurel asked.

"Mom might run for mayor. I don't think that sounds crazy" Thea said.

"I don't think that sounds crazy either," Laurel said and Oliver gave her a discouraging look.

"I think Sebastian Blood is best for our city" Oliver insisted and Laurel rolled her eyes. Oliver made eye contact with Thea and the look in her eyes said: " _Don't try to control Laurel or change her... Seriously, you just got her back_ ". Oliver cleared his throat. "I mean Laurel, and Thea, and Roy are entitled to their own opinions- it's just I have very publicly supported Sebastian throughout his entire run. I don't think retracting my support will be a good move".

"Hey babe, we all understand where you are coming from," Laurel said placing her hand softly on his leg. Oliver placed his hand on top of Laurel's.

"If I decide to run, I hope you'll find it inside you to show some support for me. Moira said. "It appears that you and Laurel have finally admitted you want to be together. Thank goodness. Thea and I thought we were going to have to sit you down individually".

Oliver stood up. "William", he called "Are you done with breakfast?" The almost 7-year-old boy walked out of the kitchen.

"Is the bus here already, daddy?" he asked, tiredly.

"Nope, you're not taking the bus today! Daddy is going to take you in on his motorcycle. Of course... if that is okay with mommy" Both Queen men looked pleadingly at Laurel. Laurel considered it and then a small grin formed on her lips.

"Alright, sure. But it comes at a price. I'm gonna need a really, really good goodbye kiss from the both of you" Laurel demanded as William jumped into arms and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. Laurel then leaned in and Oliver and her shared a loving kiss goodbye.

"I love you," Oliver said.

"I love you, too! A lot" Laurel said and Thea's face lit up a star.

After dropping William off, Oliver went to Queen Consolidated and he walked into Felicity's office. "Hey, how did things go with Barry?"

"He is adjusting," Felicity said. "I had dinner with him and Joe, and Iris. Iris and I are trying to figure out how to update him on everything he has missed. He has seemed a little bit off, but he has only been out of his coma for 24 hours so I am just trying to be the best girlfriend I can. I'm gonna see him again after work".

"Okay, listen if you need some time off..." Oliver began to say but his voice trailed off. Felicity could tell that Oliver was not talking about time off from Queen Consolidated.

"No, no. I just want to keep things as normal as possible. Barry and I were only together for like 48 hours before the particle accelerator explosion happened so I don't think that merits time off. Barry wouldn't want that anyway" Felicity said.

"Okay, alright, in that case, have you had any luck with Turner's vehicle," Oliver asked.

"Unfortunately, not yet," Felicity said.

Oliver's phone lit up with a call from Thea. "Hello?" Oliver answered.

"Laurel's drinking. She didn't get the job because of her addiction. I tried to get her to stop but she locked herself in your bedroom and I'm worried" Thea said.

"Where are my kids?" Oliver asked.

"Out here with me" Thea reveal.

"BINGO" Felicity shouted.

"Okay, I am on my way home," Oliver said. He hung up his phone.

"Wait", Felicity said. "Oliver, I just got a hit. I know where Turner is".

"I'm sending Roy and John into the field then," Oliver said and left without another word. He texted Nyssa on the way out saying: "Can you do me a favor?"

John and Oliver arrived at the mansion and Oliver switched places with Roy. Thea was too busy trying to get Laurel to open the door, so she didn't notice that Roy left. Roy climbed into the passenger's seat of Diggle's car. "Alrightly, Roy. We're gonna be onsight in a few minutes. I need you to show some restraint. Think about what Oliver is teaching you, okay?"

"I'll try, Dig," Roy said.

After a couple minute passed by, Diggle moved the car into park. He and Roy got out of the car. John raised his gun and started to head in. "Felicity, are you there?" He asked.

"Yep, John. I am here" Felicity replied.

"Wait, John. You don't have anything to conceal your identity. Isn't that a problem and can't they use you to figure out the Arrow's identity?" Roy asked.

"He has a point," Felicity said in John's ear.

"Son of a bitch" John mumbled as he handed his gun to Roy. "Roy, you are gonna have to do this alone. If you need me, I'll be listening through the comms. Just like Felicity. Alright".

"Oliver probably wouldn't approve of this. Are you sure?" Roy asked.

"You don't have time. Go!" Diggle shouted.

Roy entered the warehouse where he saw Ben Turner trying to sell the prototype to two men. From his concealed spot, Roy took a shot at one of the buyers and it hit him in the back. Then, Roy jumped down and kicked the other buyer in the back of the head, knocking him face down and breaking his nose. "Now it's just you and me, Turner" Roy spat at the criminal. "Go ahead, I won't even try to block you".That was an offer to good for Turner to pass up and he made a fist and punched Roy as hard as he could in the stomach. Roy appeared to be in no pain, though. "It looked like you had a good time with that. Maybe there is something to it" Roy growled and he uppercutted Turner so powerfully that he was sent him flying upwards and Roy backed up right before Turner fell at his feet. Roy heard a noise behind him and he realized that the buyer he left alive had turned on the prototype. He was using it to generate an explosion with the potential to level a city. And that made Roy very angry.

Felicity spoke through her comm to Diggle. "John, one of the buyers turned on the prototype, it will detonate in 4 to 5 minutes"

Meanwhile, Roy had kicked the man's face to the point where he was unrecognizable. In his mind, he was somebody else. He didn't think of the Arrow and he didn't think of Thea. He thought of the things he had seen growing up in the Glades, he thought of the things that had been done to him and to his friends and to the family he once had. He pulled Diggle's gun and aimed for the back of man's head. "Roy!" he heard from his comm. It was Diggle. "Roy, the explosion. We don't have that much time. You have to get into the machine and turn off the bomb". Roy reluctantly re-aimed the gun at the machine and repeatedly shot it.

"Dig, it isn't working!" Roy growled.

"Then try punching your way in. The Mirakuru enhanced your strength so you're the only one capable" Dig said.

Roy bit his bottom lip. He picked up the machine and put it on higher ground. "ehhhhahhhhh" Roy screamed as his fist flew toward it, sure enough breaking it. Then he backed up and shot at the explosive causing a small explosion but disabling it.

"The SCPD are on their way and I notified Oliver that Turner was stopped," Felicity said.

Laurel let Oliver into the room. "Ollie, I'm sorry, okay" Laurel began to say.

"No, you're not," Oliver said "But I know it isn't your fault. What happened?"

"I have been disbarred, Ollie. I can never work in law again. After everything I have worked for, I threw it all away and I don't even really know how it happened" Laurel said.

"That's how addiction goes, but Laurel, I told you that I am all in. I, Oliver Jonas Queen, am in love with every part of you, Dinah Laurel Lance. You're sick, but I'm with you fully in sickness and in health" Oliver said.

"I don't deserve you," Laurel said.

"You do," Oliver said. "I'm taking you to the foundry. Change into something you don't mind sweating in".

Oliver and Laurel walked into the Foundry and Felicity was on her way out. "Hey, thank you for what you did. John and Roy did alright?" Oliver said to her.

"Yep. Roy is a real hero in training. But you have to keep working with him on self-control" Felicity said. "Nyssa is waiting for you guys".

Laurel and Oliver found Nyssa waiting. "Thanks for coming!" Oliver said.

"It was my pleasure," Nyssa said. "I have come with proof of what I told you two about Malaq".

"Let me see it," Oliver said. He took the threat of Malaq more seriously now that he was Laurel's boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Nyssa explained to Laurel that she was going to use a form of training that would strengthen Laurel in body and mind. She announced that she was now the physical manifestation of Laurel's inner demons. She then pulled to league-style blades from her outfit and attacked. Laurel was scared at first but she then remembered what she had learned in self-defense class. Anything, even a household item could be used as a weapon. And her current location had an arsenal of weapons. She grabbed an arrow off a table and jabbed it into Nyssa's right shoulder. Laurel looked up and saw Oliver nocking an arrow into his bow. He released it towards her, but she used her sonic scream to repel it, Nyssa and Oliver rushed Laurel from opposite directions and she put up a good fight, but they put her on the ground fairly quickly. She took several heavy breaths and Oliver extended his hand to help Laurel up. She didn't take it. She sat there in silence. "Laurel?" Oliver asked. Without warning, Laurel kicked Oliver's feet out from under him and hopped up to her feet. She placed her arrow to Nyssa's neck.

Nyssa smiled. "The three of us have some sparring to do, don't we?"


	16. Decisions made

Roy walked into the foundry with Diggle, where he saw that Oliver was sitting on the floor holding Laurel. She was in his lap and sipping from her water bottle. "Oh, so you know the truth about Oliver too?" Roy said with a small grin.

"Yeah," Laurel said. "I'm surprised he waited so long to tell you" Laurel said, grinning back.

"Well, I'm really glad that he did," Roy said. "Oliver, I gotta tell you something. Last year, you saved my life, and I don't mean from the guy who kidnapped me. I mean, you saved me, you gave me a purpose. I never got to thank you for that, so uh- thank you". Oliver and Laurel stood up and Roy extended his hand and Oliver shook it.

"You are welcome, Roy. I'm glad that you know the truth. We'll continue to train, but I would like you to join Team Arrow" Oliver said.

'Wow, well if everybody currently on Team Arrow is okay with it, that would be a high honor" Roy said. "I think you and I should pick a time to tell Thea the truth together".

"I am on board with that" Oliver said. "Diggle will drive the three of us for a dinner out tomorrow. We'll tell her in the car".

"Hey, babe" Laurel said "We should go home now. Nyssa left hours ago, and William and Jasmin need their parents at home".

"I'm following you, my love" Oliver said, giving Laurel's hand a squeeze. Just then a flash of yellow light appeared before them and Laurel's hair blew from her face.

There stood Barry Allen with Felicity in his arms. "Oh my god" Oliver yelled when he noticed that Felicity's shirt was in flames. John was already on it as he blasted Felicity with the fire extinguisher. Barry put Felicity on her feet.

"Whoa," Laurel said.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

Felicity looked as though her world had just finished spinning. "Barry said he had something to show me. I guess this was it".

"Sorry babe. I wasn't sure how I have super speed would come off" Barry said.

"Barry, when did this come about?" Oliver asked.

"Ever since I woke up, I've been having these weird experiences. It's like watching moments in slow motion or seeing things right before they happen. I'm the only one in real time. I didn't tell anybody, but this afternoon while I was working, I lost control. My body accelerated. I ran forwards, turned around and ran back, turn around again, and I tripped and landed in the back of a truck" Barry said and Felicity gave him a sympathetic kiss on the cheek.

"S.T.A.R. Labs is the place to go" Laurel suggested. "I learned to master my ability there".

"What ability?" Barry asked.

"This" Laurel smiled but then she let it out. A thunderous cry, more than powerful than ever.

"Geez" Barry exclaimed loudly and then when his ears stopped ringing "Cool!"

"I agree that you should go to S.T.A.R. Labs. They are gonna be able to help you. Caitlin Snow understands things that I don't. Learn to control your powers and then use your powers the way that you choose" Oliver said and Barry nodded.

Laurel was already making her way out of the foundry and Oliver could tell that there was a lot on her mind."Hey wait up" Oliver said. "Something's bugging you and I wanna make you feel better".

"I'm frustrated, Ollie. I am disbarred. I don't even know where to start looking for a job, for one thing. Law is my life besides my family. Plus, if I can't work in law, I have no control over what happens in this city. All I can do is hope that your mother wins this election" Laurel said.

"Laurel..." Oliver sighed.

"Oliver, my dad told me that a cop is only as good as his gut, and I am the daughter of a cop. My gut is telling me that Sebastian Blood is not the man you think he is" These words were surprisingly enough to sway Oliver.

"Okay, Laurel. You are the daughter of a cop and a phenomenal prosecutor. You are really sure that Sebastian is sketchy, I'll give it another look, okay?" Oliver said.

"Okay, but I want to help," Laurel said.

"You are not ready for the field. You still need training" Oliver said.

"I'm doing the best I can, Ollie" Laurel said.

"I know that you are, baby. I will bring in more help, help beyond Nyssa to train you as well as continuing to train you myself. Just like you need me to trust you about Sebastian, I need you to trust me about Adam Donner" Oliver said. "He wants to hurt you and he is capable. I want you to be prepared. The more training you get, the better off you'll be if you decide to join team arrow".

"So, you aren't totally against that idea anymore?" Laurel asked.

"Actually, I'm not! Even though I want to keep you safe, I think it will be good for you. Focusing your energy on fighting for your city and your family on the other side of the law. You have always been a hero in every way that a person can be. Even though you've been disbarred, you're still unstoppable" Oliver said and he and Laurel kissed. "Don't worry about looking for a job right now. Money is not an issue" Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

Oliver and Laurel returned to the mansion where they found Moira sipping on tea. "Oliver, Laurel. I'm glad that you are home. I have already told Thea. I've decided to officially enter the race for mayor" Moira said.

"That's amazing," Laurel said.

"Thank you, Laurel," Moira said.

"Congratulations, mom. When you announce your candidacy, I will be there showing my support" Oliver said.

"You mean that you aren't supporting Sebastian Blood anymore?" Moira asked.

"Not if my mother is running. My support for Blood would not look good for your campaign" Oliver said. Moira smiled and hugged her son. "I love you mom," Oliver said.

"And I love you with all my heart" Moira replied.

The following morning, Oliver was at Queen Consolidated with Thea and Walter, watching Moira answer questions about her candidacy. A reporter asked: "Mrs. Queen, your son, Oliver has made public statements supporting your opponent, Sebastian Blood. Will he continue his support for Blood?"

Oliver made his way up to the stage. Moira stepped to the side, giving Oliver the mic. "Ladies, gentlemen, now is as good a time as any to tell you that I am no longer supporting Sebastian Blood in the mayoral race. I have always believed this was my mother's destiny, I never thought she would want to run, but now that she is, I am backing her, 100%"

Oliver went on to answer a few more questions and then he left the stage and went back to standing with Thea. Thea tapped Oliver's shoulder. "Ollie, your phone is ringing," she said.

Oliver walked to the back of the room and clicked accept. In a low voice, he said: "Hello"

"Hi, Oliver," Quentin said. Oliver could hear Jasmin crying. "Something terrible happened to Laurel this morning. We're at Starling General".

"I'm leaving now," Oliver said. He hung up the phone and left for the hospital.

When he got there, Laurel's eyes were being checked by a nurse. Oliver crouched down and picked up William and kissed his forehead. "What happened?" Oliver asked Quentin.

"I think Laurel overdosed," Quentin said.

"I didn't" Laurel insisted. "I passed out". Oliver walked over to Laurel and he kissed her forehead.

"Quentin, Dinah, can you maybe take William and Jasmin for a walk?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Dinah said. "William, do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes, yes, I do" William squealed.

"Baby" Oliver said. "I know you took something, but drug overdoses don't leave you with a broken nose and swollen cheek. Who did this to you?"

"Maybe I can answer that," A familiar voice said from behind them. "It was Malaq" Oliver turned around to look at Nyssa. "Malaq has a score to settle. Your girlfriend's disbarment is not enough. He wants blood for her defiance".

"I thought that Malcolm Merlyn had attacked me, even though that would be impossible," Laurel said.

"So he won't stop until he has killed Laurel?" Oliver asked and Nyssa nodded."Then self-defense classes and a little bit of combat training aren't enough. I have already put in phone calls to Ted Grant, Rene Ramirez, and Richard Dragon (not Ricardo Diaz). They are some of the finest trainers in Star City. Internationally ranked. Laurel, you will keep training with me, John and Nyssa, as well as beginning to train with Ted, Rene, and Richard. In the meantime, I am going to find a way to expose Adam as an assassin and for what he has done to you".

"No prison will hold Malaq" Nyssa warned.

"I know," Oliver said. "Only hell will do the trick"

"Ollie, no. You made a promise that you would not kill" Laurel said.

"Laurel, I have lost too many people to honor that promise. And you are the most important person to me. Pretend that I never made that promise" Oliver said before storming out.

Nyssa looked at Laurel and sighed. "I will leave you to rest," she said.

After the press conference, Felicity beckoned Moira into her office. "What is it, Felicity?" Moira asked with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I was going over the recent payments of the department." Felicity said. "We're losing money, monthly, because of a payment you are making to a Dr. Gill. Obstetrician" Felicity said.

"Dr. Gill delivered Thea," Moira said.

"I know," Felicity said. "And I also know that Thea was born of your affair with Malcolm Merlyn".

"Yes, she was" Moira admitted. "Felicity, it has become clear to me that you care for my children. Especially my son. You may even have a bit of a schoolgirl crush on him".

"I have a boyfriend" Felicity replied, uncomfortably.

Moira ignored her. "You know as well as I do, that my son would hate you if you told him who Thea's father really is. It really isn't your place anyway, Felicity. I do have the jurisdiction to fire you, but I won't because that would raise questions with Oliver. You keep your mouth shut, and you keep your job, and Oliver" Moira said and didn't give Felicity the chance to respond. Felicity's phone rang.

"Hi, Oliver" Felicity answered.

"Hey," Oliver said. "Laurel is in the hospital. At first, it seemed like a drug overdose, but she was attacked by Adam Donner's league of assassins' alter-ego".

"Oliver, I am so sorry," Felicity said.

"There's something else though. Laurel's eyes had this yellowish tint. Can you maybe hack into Starling General and send Laurel's blood work to S.T.A.R. Labs?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. Doing it now" Felicity replied.


	17. Aggression

Oliver met Felicity in the foundry. "Hey," Oliver said. "Is Barry coming with you tonight?"

"Uh no, he is training at S.T.A.R. Labs," Felicity said.

"Well, Laurel is resting in the hospital, so will you be my platonic date to my mother's campaign party?"

"Yeah, of course. Oliver, I really gotta talk to you" Felicity said.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I don't really talk about my childhood because there is so much shame attached to who my father was," Felicity said. "He was a criminal, a cyber-criminal known as The Calculator".

"I see where your brilliance came from," Oliver said.

"Well yeah, he was brilliant but he was dangerous. I haven't seen him in a very, very long time. I don't get along with my mother, well, we don't get along great. But I have found family with you and John. And Thea, Roy, Laurel, and even Lyla are becoming my closest friends. I don't want to lose any of you ever. Oliver, am I gonna lose you?" Felicity asked.

"Well, Felicity, I don't know where this is coming from, but that will never happen. You are a part of my family too. The family that I choose. I'm always here for you" Oliver said.

"That- that is really good to hear. I have two things to tell you and you are not going to like either one of them" Felicity said. "So um, first I got some disturbing news from Caitlin at S.T.A.R. Labs. She looked at Laurel's blood, and well, she didn't have any drugs in her system at all".

"I guess I owe her an apology," Oliver said.

"Snake venom. The discoloration in her eyes was caused by snake venom" Felicity said.

"Donner is dead" Oliver grunted.

"The second thing, I'll tell you in the car," Felicity said.

Walter was standing on stage when he saw Oliver and Felicity enter the party. He beckoned Oliver towards the stage. Walter said: "The Moira Queen I know is a successful CEO and philanthropist. She is a loving mother who's devoted her life to raising two wonderful children. Just to tell you how special she is, I'd like to welcome her son, CEO of Queen Consolidated, Mr. Oliver Queen".

Oliver quickly walked through the crowd and onto the stage. "Thank you," he said once the applause stopped. "I'm here today to say a few words that Moira Queen. I know that many of you think that you know her because you read about her in the press or you saw her on tv... but I- I can promise you. You don't know my mother. You don't know her like I do. You don't know what she is capable of when it comes to helping the people of Starling City. Ladies and gentlemen, my mother, Moira Queen". Applause erupted and Moira moved to hug Oliver. Oliver accepted the hug and whispered in Moira's ear: "I know". He then kissed Thea on the side of the head as Moira addressed the crowd.

Oliver left the stage and he walked over to Diggle and Felicity and the look of worry on Felicity's face was even greater than before. "Oliver", Felicity said. "Laurel has been reported missing".

"Donner" Oliver whispered and then walked out of the venue with Diggle and Felicity close behind him. He got on the phone with Quentin.

"Hey", Quentin said. "Does anyone on your team know anything about where my baby girl is?"

"Not yet, but Quentin, I know who took her and she is in a lot of danger. I need you and Dinah to make sure Wiliam and Jasmin are okay and that is all. That is all Laurel would want you to focus on too".

Quentin sighed "Alright, Arrow", Quentin said, referring to Oliver as Arrow because even though he knew The Arrow's identity, he didn't want to run the risk of others hearing. "Just please, stay in contact with me"

"I promise, detective," Oliver said and he hung up the phone.

"I contacted Roy," John said. "He'll meet us at the foundry".

"We don't have time," Oliver said. "He'll kill her this time, she only got away last time because of her training, but he poisoned her and she is weak right now. I have to find him". Oliver and Felicity got into the back of Diggle's car.

"Oliver, I planned for something like this. I keep this stuff in my purse" Felicity said. She pulled out a black turtleneck, a black beanie, and black gloves. Oliver quickly put it on.

"Thanks, Felicity. What about my face?" Oliver asked.

"Don't worry about your face, man. It's already dark out" Diggle said.

Laurel could see Malaq standing in front of her, and the two of them were surrounded by nothing the dark of night. "Adam, you are who they have been telling me you are, aren't you?"

"Those who defy me pay for it with their blood," Malaq said.

Laurel shivered. "What did you do to me?"

"You have almost a lethal amount of snake venom coursing through your veins at the moment. I am surprised you haven't passed out yet" Malaq replied.

"Adam, where are my children?" Laurel said.

"Your children are safe. They do not owe me their lives" Malaq said.

"And neither does she" Oliver growled as he and Roy climbed up through a roof hatch "You're dead, Donner!"

"How did you find me?" Malaq roared.

"I've been here before, and standing here I defeated a league-trained madman much more dangerous than you" Oliver replied and it was then that Laurel realized that they were on the roof of Merlyn Global.

"You may defeat me, but she won't walk away alive," Malaq said. "It's unclear why she has not succumbed to the snake venom I poisoned her with, but it doesn't matter. I will get what I want no matter how many attempts it takes".

"She hasn't succumbed to the snake venom because she has a life worth fighting for," Oliver said. He didn't have a bow and arrow with him so he and Roy joined hands and rushed Malaq. Their connected arms hit Malaq in the neck and took him off his feet. Malaq responded by slicing Oliver's ankle. Oliver reared back and tried to kick Malaq in the face, but he dodged it and got to his feet.

Laurel's eyes were growing heavy and she realized he must have given her another dose of poison. She was sweating profusely and she felt dizzy. She stumbled and she fell on the roof as the fight a few feet away from her continued.

Roy snuck up from behind and grabbed Malaq around his waist. He struggled against Roy and dropped his sword. Oliver picked it up and held it out towards Malaq. "Donner, you will resign from the DA's office, you will return to Nanda Parbat, you will never return to Starling City and you will never try to hurt Laurel Lance again" Oliver demanded.

"I only take orders from Ra's Al Ghul" Malaq shouted in response.

"Fine" Oliver growled and signaled to Roy, who pushed Malaq forwards and his own sword went through his neck.

Oliver ran to where Laurel was lying unconscious. He picked her up and he raced back down through the roof hatch, closely followed by Roy. They finally made it out to Diggle's car and Diggle and Felicity were waiting for them with an ambulance for Laurel. Oliver and Roy snuck into the back of the car before the paramedics could learn their identities.

The following night, Oliver picked Laurel up from the hospital, relieved that she was okay. He brought her back to the mansion where her parents warmly embraced her. "The staff already has dinner on the table," Dinah said.

"It will just be me, you, your parents, and the kids tonight," Oliver said. "My mom is busy, and Thea and Roy are on a dinner date". Laurel nodded.

Laurel's parents went on and on about how relieved they were about Laurel being healthy and safe. Oliver said: "You won't have to worry about the man who tried to kill her anymore".

"Don't tell me you killed him, Oliver?" Quentin said. "I'm her father, that was my job".

As they ate, Dinah mentioned a man in Central City that she was interested in, and Laurel noticed the disappointment in her father's eyes. She excused herself and the children. She got her kids ready for bed, tucked them in, and kissed them goodnight. Then she snuck into Moira's bedroom and stole a bottle of wine from her stash. She drank the entire bottle as fast as she could. "Laurel!" she heard Oliver yell from the doorway and she saw him and her parent's standing there. "You followed me?"

"We came to check on you, sweetie," Dinah said.

"Listen, baby," Quentin said. "I know you have been through a lot, but drinking, drinking isn't the answer".

"Right, daddy" Laurel hissed. "You are hardly sober".

"Laurel, take it easy, remember who you are talking to," Dinah said.

"Oh look who came out play. Mother of the year. You cannot run to Central City, never even call me on the phone for six years, and then act like I'm your baby, that baby, that daughter you had, she died with Sara" Laurel screamed. "And you, dad. What did you expect? You drove mom away, you drove everyone away. Did you expect mom to wait for you? You're no prize to wait around for".

"Laurel, hey," Oliver said, moving forwards and lightly touching her arm.

Laurel shook him offand pushed him away. "Ollie, don't touch me"

"Laurel, you're drunk" Oliver said.

"You did this to me. You took Sara from me. You took her on that boat and it should have been me. I wish it was me. I wish I was dead. That way I wouldn't live every day with the guilt of not being able to save Tommy, and the guilt of being alive when my little sister isn't and my hatred for her. Mostly, I wouldn't have to live with the pain of knowing that I wasn't good enough for you" Laurel yelled. "You stole my family. You stole my chance to happy. You didn't just steal those 5 years, you stole my whole life! Now get out!"

Oliver headed back towards the bedroom door as Laurel's parents backed away. He looked back over his shoulder at Laurel with nothing but concern on his face. "I SAID GET OUT" Laurel screamed and she threw her empty wine bottle against the wall and it shattered as Oliver closed the door.


	18. Scars

William and Jasmin were not up yet, and Oliver decided not to wake them up. He went to the kitchen to find only Moira. "Good morning, Oliver," she said. He didn't reply. "Oliver, please..." Moira said.

"Mom", he said, "It was one thing to have an affair with Merlyn because I know that dad had his share of affairs, but mom, how could you lie to Thea about who her father is".

"Malcolm Merlyn is a psychopath, Oliver. I lied to protect your sister. I should've told you the truth though and I am sorry" Moira said.

"No, I don't think you are," Oliver said. "You would've kept this a secret as long as you could. You're only saying sorry because I found out".

"So are you going to tell your sister?" Moira asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so" Oliver said.

"Thank you, Oliver" Moira said and she moved to hug him, but Oliver resisted.

"Mom," he said, "Publicly, I will support your campaign and act like we have the perfect mother-son relationship, but privately from this point on, we don't have a relationship".

"Oliver..." Moira said but she stopped talking when Laurel slowly entered the room.

"Give us the room," Oliver said to Moira and Moira did.

"Hi," Laurel said.

"Your parents left here pretty upset last night. They don't know how to help you anymore and I don't either" Oliver said.

"So, you're done. You're giving up, just like with your mother, you're gonna leave" Laurel said.

"Laurel, no. I am not going to leave you. Your behavior has been dictated by addiction, while my mother's behavior has been dictated by selfishness. I mean don't get me wrong Laurel, I am angry. At you and at my mother... but in your case, it's different because of some of the things you said..." Oliver's voice trailed off. "Some of the things you said about me, you had the right to say. I think that you needed to finally say them to my face, so you could let them go".

"Ollie, the things I said were just cause I was angry and drunk," Laurel said.

"But you weren't wrong, Laurel. Not about everything. And it is wrong of me to think that the suffering I went through while I was away excuses what I did to you. All of the bad things I did to you. All of the problems I caused for you. I'm sorry and I am never going to leave and I am never going to stop trying to make up for it if at all possible" Oliver said and the ghost of a smile formed on Laurel's lips.

"I was not expecting that," Laurel said.

"Because you were expecting what the old me would have said. He would've turned it on you, blamed you, and left you. You deserve so much better" Oliver said and he kissed her passionately. She kissed back and the two of them began to make out, but they stopped when the sound of Thea clearing her throat got their attention.

Thea was holding Jasmin in her arms and William was next to her. "In case you two forgot, you have children," she said. Then Thea broke her seriousness with a grin. "But I am glad that you two made up".

"C'mon, Thea", Oliver said. "Laurel and I are the couple who have proven that people who are truly meant to be together can't stay mad at each other" Oliver said as he lifted William up and kissed him.

"Good morning, daddy. Good morning, mommy" William said with a toothy smile.

"Good morning, William" Oliver replied.

"How'd you sleep?" Laurel asked as she began to feed Jasmin.

"I had good dreams. How did you sleep, mommy? William replied.

"I slept well. Thank you, sweetie. Are you ready for school today?" Laurel asked.

"Aha. But I wish it was still the weekend" William said.

"I think everyone in the room wishes it was still the weekend, William" Thea replied causing Laurel and Oliver to laugh.

"Can I at least go to school on daddy's motorcycle again?" William pleaded.

"It worked out the last time so as long as it's okay with daddy" Laurel agreed.

"Anything for the best little boy in Starling City," Oliver said and William did a little happy dance and then sat down in his chair for breakfast.

Later on, Diggle, Oliver, and Laurel were sparring as part of Laurel's training. They were going at it hard while Felicity worked, but Felicity looked up when she heard a smacking sound.

"Geez, Dig," Oliver said. "You gotta be more careful. Laurel doesn't have real field experience yet".

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Laurel, that was an accident" Diggle exclaimed while Oliver examined a newly formed wound on Laurel's head.

"It doesn't look good, but you'll be alright," Oliver said with the ghost of a smile on his lips and Laurel smiled back.

"It was an accident" She replied "And it is good for me. Nyssa warned me not to be overconfident"

"Anyway, this will definitely scar," Oliver said.

"Well, I'll add it to my ever-growing collection" Laurel teased, actually provoking smiles from Oliver and Diggle.

"Don't challenge me!" Oliver said. "After 5 years in hell, I am more scar than skin".

"Same" Diggle said, holding out his arms and pointing out a scar on each. "Bullet wounds," he said.

"I have one of those in my stomach," Oliver said, pointing to it.

"Not as many as the two of you, but I have several scars from a sexual assault that happened shortly after the gambit went down, and several scars from what my series of kidnappers have done to me" Laurel shared "And I have some scars around my chest, my stomach, and my shoulders from the undertaking"

Oliver kissed Laurel's forehead and said: "Torture. I'm sorry you had to go through it".

"Hey, if these scars are telling the truth, you have gone through hours of torture, day after day, for those five years and you survived," Laurel said in response and Oliver smiled looking in her eyes.

"I am lucky that I had the best reason," he said and then kissed her passionately.

"Hey," Felicity said, grabbing the rest of the team's attention. "I have a scar, too. It's in my mouth. Dental surgery".

Laurel and Oliver chuckled. "You're cute, Felicity," Diggle said and Felicity turned her attention back to her screen appearing a little hurt. "No, I didn't mean it that way," Diggle said and looked to Oliver. Oliver gave Diggle a look that said he was on his own, so Diggle went over to talk to Felicity.

Laurel put her hand on Oliver's arm. "I have to leave soon," she said. "I have to train with Nyssa, and then I train with Ted. Then I am going to a meeting with my dad. I suggest that we ask John and Lyla to babysit tonight and you finally go to dinner with Thea and Roy".

"Yeah, I guess now would be a good time, given everything with my mom. If Thea finds out that my mother, Roy, and I have been lying to her, she is never going to forgive any of us. I'm afraid that all of the lies and secrets will be toxic to her" Oliver said.

"And that is why you have to come clean to her... with everything you know," Laurel said.

"I don't know... everything at once. That is a giant truth bomb. And my sister has come a long way, but I don't want to throw down hurdles in her path. Especially such a hurdle that will destroy her sense of identity" Oliver said.

"Thea deserves to know who her father was... as awful as he was. Just make sure she knows that the people who truly love her, like you, me, and Roy, don't love her any less just because she is Merlyn's daughter" Laurel said and Oliver smiled and squeezed Laurel's hand.

"You're probably right," he said. Laurel leaned in and kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Gotta run," she said.

Oliver met Thea, Roy, Felicity, Dig, and Barry that night for dinner in the foundry. He brought in Big Belly Burger. Everybody was there except for Roy and Thea and when they got their Roy was covering Thea's eyes with his hand. "Where are we, Roy?" Thea asked, impatiently.

"You can let her see now," Oliver said and Roy removed his hand.

"Where are we?" Thea asked as she noticed her surroundings.

"This is the foundry. The current base of operations for team arrow" Roy said.

"And Thea, Roy and I want you to know everything," Oliver said.

"What're you trying to tell me?" Thea asked although she was already getting the idea.

"I'm The Arrow," Oliver said and Thea nodded.

"And what is your codename, Roy?" Thea asked, and it surprised Roy how calm she was.

"I don't have one yet," Roy said.

"I feel a bit dumb. The Arrow's sidekick wears your favorite hoodie, but it never crossed my mind" Thea said. Then she hugged Roy.

"You aren't mad?" Oliver asked.

Thea turned her attention back to Oliver and said: "All those times I got so mad at you for being a flake or telling me something that I knew had to be a lie, you were saving someone's life? Thank you". Thea crossed over to Oliver and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she said into his shoulder and the ghost of a smile formed on Oliver's lips.

"There is something else that I have to tell you, Speedy," Oliver said.

"Maybe, it is better if I tell her," Felicity said. "Given that, I'm the one who told you".

"Tell her together" Barry urged.

"Um okay," Felicity said.

"Listen, Speedy, you know that dad loved you so much. And I know how much you loved him and how much you love mom. But unfortunately, I am not the only person in your immediate family who's been keeping a massive secret from you. Until yesterday, it was kept from me too" Oliver said.

"While I was going through the monthly expenses of Queen Consolidated, I discovered that your mother has been paying the doctor who delivered you a sum of money every month for all of your life. It's hush money because the doctor knows..." Felicity's voice trailed off.

"The doctor knows that my father is not your father," Oliver said. He looked up at Thea and she looked she might pass out.

"Should I tell her who her father is?" Felicity asked.

"No," Oliver said.

"Yes," Thea said. "I want to know".

"I'm so sorry, Thea. Your father is Malcolm Merlyn".

"Speedy" Oliver said, regretfully as Thea's expression crumbled.

"Mom? She kept that from me... and she was going to continue to keep it from me. It is bad enough that conspired with him to commit mass murder, but now I learn that that man is my father? She lied to me about so much!" Thea yelled. "Roy, I need to be alone with you tonight. Not at the mansion, somewhere else".

"There is a bed here. In case one of us needs to crash. Oliver, what do you think?" Roy asked.

"You and Thea will stay here as long as she needs too," Oliver said. "The rest of us will leave you two alone. I trust you'll tell Thea about the Mirakuru". Roy nodded.

"What's the Mirakuru?" Thea asked and Roy began to explain as the rest of the team cleared out.

Moira was at the mansion preparing herself for what she would say when Oliver walked through the door. She received a phone call from an unknown number and it distracted her. "Hello?" she said.

"Moira. This is Sebastian Blood" Sebastian said.

"Hello, Sebastian," Moira said.

"I think you should drop out of the race," Sebastian said. "I find the idea of destroying a friend's mother troubling".

Moira was going to reply as Oliver walked through the door, so she ended the call.

Sebastian was staring at the phone when he heard Slade behind him and he turned around. Slade looked at him angrily. "You're being stupid. You don't worry about Moira Queen. I already have plans to take care of her".


	19. Clockwork

Around mid-night, Oliver's vigilante phone rang. "Detective", Oliver said.

"Hello, Arrow. I am calling from a crime scene. There's a body, stabbing victim. A suspect that was involved in a robbery that happened earlier tonight" Quentin said.

"What was he stabbed with?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," Quentin said. "We just found him. Barry Allen isn't even here yet". Oliver chuckled because he knew Barry had super speed now, how could he ever be late?

"Well, do you know what the guy stole?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Quentin said "He stole a skeleton key. This key can open any bank vault in the city".

"Alright, I'm going to head to the foundry and see if Felicity can pull surveillance or trace back anything we can use to catch the killer," Oliver said and he hung up the phone. Laurel was now sitting up next to him.

"Was that my dad?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah" Oliver as he pressed his lips against Laurel's forehead. "It was. I have to go do some research with Felicity in the foundry".

"I can come," Laurel said as Jasmin began to cry. "Scratch that, she probably needs to be changed and put back to sleep".

Oliver nodded but then he said: "Why don't I change Jasmin, you call Felicity and have her meet you in the foundry?"

"Really? Why?" Laurel asked.

"Two reasons! You probably know more about how to ID the killer we're looking for... you may know him if he's been in trouble with the law before... also, you and Felicity are starting to develop a close friendship and the way to keep that going is to spend one on one time together" Oliver said.

Laurel got to the foundry and Felicity was sitting at her computer, looking surprisingly awake. "Hi, Laurel. It's good to see you. I was happy when I got your text" Felicity said.

"Why? You couldn't sleep?" Laurel asked.

"Nope. I couldn't. After we figure out who we are looking for, can I ask you a question?' Felicity said.

"Sure. You could ask me now if you want to?" Laurel said.

"I'll wait. Barry is sending me his forensic analysis of the victim's body and... I... just … got it!" Felicity said and she quickly read it over with Laurel standing behind her reading it over her shoulder. "Huh," Felicity said puzzled. "Oh my god, a robbery is in progress, we need to call, Oliver".

"We can't, Jasmin takes forever to go back to sleep" Laurel complained. "I'll go," she said.

"You? Alone?" Felicity said.

"Uh-huh," Laurel confirmed.

"Oliver will be so mad if I let you do this, but I don't want to wake Roy after the night that he and Thea have had. Okay, you can go, but what are you going to wear?"

"As a parting gift from S.T. A. R. Labs, Cisco made me a suit" Laurel said and she pulled it out from where she had it stored in the foundry.

Laurel rode The Arrow's motorcycle to the coordinates Felicity said through the comms. She got off her bike.

Felicity pulled up surveillance from the inside of the bank and told Laurel that there were at least two robbers inside. Just then she noticed that there was somebody else on her network. "Laurel, bad news" Felicity panicked. "Somebody hacked my network, and I think that they also hacked the train system. They're trying to cause a collision"

Laurel froze. She felt helpless. She wanted to catch the robbers, but she couldn't ignore the lives at stake and there was nothing she could do to save them. Yellow lightning blazed by Laurel and one by one the people on the bus and train were carried off out of harm's way. Laurel smiled and she used her cry to create a hole the bank's wall for her to step through. She expanded the bo staff that had been a gift from Nyssa, and she moved in on the man who was fiddling with the skeleton key in the bank vault's lock. She used her cry again to send the man face first against the metal door. He groaned and spun around. Instead of engaging Laurel, he wimpily said: "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the justice you can't run from" Laurel replied and used her cry again knocking him back into the door. The man seized the key and he tried to run and Laurel attempted to stop him by smashing her bo staff into his crotch. Even though the man shouted in pain, he was able to escape out of the hole in the wall and into the night. Laurel exited the hole after him and saw a man in a red suit rotating his arms at superspeed to put out the fire from the train collision. The crowd of survivors stood around him, clapping.

Once he put out the flames, he picked Laurel up and super-sped her to the foundry and put her down. He moved back his cowl the reveal his face, though Laurel already knew who he was. "Thanks for the lift, Barry," she said and was surprised when Barry pulled her into a hug.

"You were amazing out there," Barry said.

"Thank you," Laurel said. "Though the guy I was trying to bring in got away. Anyway, I see you have been training at S.T. A. R. labs and I heard a certain streak brought in Mark Mardon A.K.A. The Weather Wizard".

"I absolutely did," Barry said. "Though I'm not in love with the name, The Streak, I'll workshop it". He walked over and shared a kiss with Felicity.

"Actually, I'm glad you're both here," Felicity said. "I want to ask you that question now, Laurel. And Barry, you kind of have to know about this" Felicity said.

"Yeah, go for it" Laurel encouraged.

"Ok, um... Laurel, did giving birth hurt as bad as they said it would?" Felicity asked.

"I mean, yeah, it did... but the pain was worth it, just like they said it would be," Laurel said.

"Alright, well I needed to know because I am two weeks pregnant," Felicity said and Barry's eyes went wide.

"Oh- oh wow" Laurel exclaimed and she hugged Felicity. "Congratulations, but I think I should leave you two alone".

"Okay, but uh- take this. I IDed the mastermind behind the robberies and he is also the killer we're looking for. William Tockman. I wrote an overview, show this to Oliver" Felicity said as Laurel moved out.

"We're gonna be parents?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I hope you're okay with that" Felicity said.

"It's unexpected, but yeah, ultimately, I am thankful to God that he thinks I am worthy of being a father" Barry responded, "I'll be here for you every step of the way".

"I love you, Barry Allen," Felicity said, saying it for the first time.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak" Barry said, returning a smile and then leaning in and kissing her.

Laurel was sitting at the kitchen table early the next morning and Oliver came in with their crying daughter. "I know why I am up so early, but I am not sure why you are?" he asked. Laurel took Jasmin in her arms and began to feed her. With her free hand, she pushed what Felicity had given her in front of him and he picked it up. "William Tockman. Stealing the money... because he is trying to fund a lung transplant for his sister".

"I know, I feel horrible, Ollie," Laurel said.

"I would do anything for Thea" Oliver admitted.

"Maybe, we can reason with him," Laurel said. "Felicity tracked his signal to a vehicle parked in his sister's driveway. We should go there".

"I don't know," Oliver said. "I mean, I would go as The Arrow but you don't even have a secret identity".

"Not true. I have a suit that Cisco made for me and I am thinking of calling myself The Canary" Laurel said with a huge grin on her face.

"I love that this excites you, Laurel. But I don't know if you are ready. If something happens to you...I..." Oliver voiced trailed and Laurel, who was done feeding Jasmin, stood up and touched Oliver's cheek.

"Hey, I promise you that I would never put myself in a position where I would more than likely be taken away from you and the kids. I love you guys too damn much and I would not want you especially to feel responsible for something happening to me. Do you trust me?" Laurel asked.

"More than anyone, baby," Oliver said with a nod.

"Good, because I already went out there last night..." Laurel said and was expecting Oliver explode on her.

"You did?" he asked and Laurel nodded.

"The man I was pursuing got away, but he didn't get what he came for. Barry was there too and saved a lot of people from being collateral damage" Laurel said and Oliver pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"You still need training" he muttered.

"When are you gonna stop saying that?" Laurel asked

"When you no longer need training" Oliver teased and then broke his expression with a grin. "Even I still need to train constantly, Laurel. But that said, I am proud of you. And Barry".

Oliver and Laurel dressed as The Arrow and The Canary pulled up to Tockman's sister's address and they saw the vehicle sitting in the driveway. "Yeah, it's here," Oliver said to Felicity through the comms. "Old, dark blue sedan, blacked-out windows". Oliver used his bow to break the window.

Laurel spoke into the comms: "William isn't here. Just a piece of tech... there's a blinking light".

"Hold on," Felicity said. "I'm about to gain access... and it looks like I just did... holy crap!"

"Felicity, are you alright?" Oliver asked and just then several loud bangs were heard over Laurel and Oliver's comms.

Felicity was silent, she was okay, but she was in shock. It was all ruined. Every computer in the foundry had exploded like clockwork.


	20. Back from the Dead

Roy, Oliver, and Laurel all rushed to Felicity's aid. "I'm sorry I wasn't there and I didn't know," Roy said.

"That's okay. You were in The Glades, doing research as I asked you to" Oliver said. "This is Laurel and I's fault".

"It is not" Felicity protested. "I should've beefed up security"

"You have been distracted lately," Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked and then he looked at Felicity.

"Yeah, I guess it's good that the team knows. I am expecting a baby with Barry" Felicity said, shocking Oliver and Roy.

"Felicity... I am so happy for you" Oliver exclaimed and then he pulled Felicity into an embrace. "You must be so excited. Have you told Barry?"

"Yes I am and yes I have," Felicity said.

"Until your child is at least six weeks old, you will not be doing anything for the team that can even be considered dangerous and while you are down here, somebody will always be with you," Oliver said.

"I guess that should be me," Thea said as she walked down the stairs. "I live here now".

"I take it that things didn't go well with your mother," Roy asked.

"She doesn't realize what she did to me" Thea complained. "What about you, Ollie? Are you gonna try to mend the broken bridge?" Oliver's eyes locked with Laurel's and he sighed.

"Yes, and sooner than later. Speedy, I am angry that she did this too, but she is our mother. I know that she loves us and she had a reason to lie. She shouldn't have done it though" Oliver said.

Thea took a deep breath. "Okay. Do what you want, I just- I can't"

"Hey Felicity, can you liquidate some Queen Consolidated shares, I'll place them in the bank and hopefully get Tockman's attention," Oliver said.

"You know I can," Felicity said, flashing a grin.

"Hey John, come with me," Oliver said and Diggle followed him. Oliver pulled out a box. "I had this made for you".

Diggle opened it and a huge grin formed on his face. "Thank you, Oliver," he said. He tried on the leather jacket and the identity-concealing helmet.

"Oliver, Tockman definitely noticed," Felicity said.

"Alright, let's go get em. That includes you, Dig" Oliver said. "Suit up".

The Arrow, The Canary, and Roy and Diggle (hadn't picked code names) traveled to the bank. Roy rode on the back of The Canary's motorcycle and Diggle drove his van. The Arrow and The Canary entered the bank from one direction while Roy and Diggle enter from the other. They didn't see any activity, so the Arrow decided to sneak back towards the bank vault and stand guard. Two men stepped in his path and immediately engaged him in a brutal brawl. Diggle asked Felicity to bring up security footage of the vault room.

"It's Tockman. He's back there and he has the key" Felicity said. Before Diggle even turned around Laurel and Roy were headed to vault room, though Roy stopped to help Oliver out, tossing one of his opponents against the wall and knocking him out cold.

The Canary saw Tockman and said: "William Tockman, you have failed this city". Tockman turned around and fired his gun, shooting Laurel in her shoulder. She fell on her ass, but she let her cry out towards him, making the cellphone in his pocket explode. This stunned William and he dropped on his ass. Diggle cuffed Tockman and then he ran to Laurel who was in pain, but conscious.

All of a sudden, Diggle, Laurel, Roy and Oliver were all back in the foundry in a gust of wind and a streak of lighting. They watched as Barry ran away and came back. "Tockman and his henchmen have been turned into the SCPD" he announced. Felicity got up and she and Barry shared a kiss.

Oliver was examining Laurel's shoulder after he had removed the bullet and stitched up the wound. "Here," he said. "I think you're going to need a pain reliever and something to prevent infection".

"But Ollie-" Laurel started to say but Oliver cut her off.

"Laurel, I didn't forget. I'm not going to give you what you're addicted to. These herbs here, they're going to make you feel better" Oliver said. "Just chew on them. They are safe to swallow if you want to".

Oliver kissed Laurel and Laurel said she was going home to rest. Diggle decided that he would drive her because she was healing.

Oliver walked over to Barry. "Barry, you really mastered those powers in a flash. Thank you for being there for us tonight".

"Actually", Felicity said getting up from her seat. "Barry and I, we were kind of thinking that Barry would make a good addition to Team Arrow".

Oliver looked like he might be considering this and he finally said. "You have to train. You're fast but just run in circles around your opponent and then fall when they punch you. I will teach you everything that I know, Barry, Just like I am still training Roy and Laurel. "Would you like that?"

Barry looked at Felicity and Felicity gave him an encouraging smile. "Some combat skills will be useful," Barry said Oliver shook his hand.

"We start training tomorrow, here in the foundry," Oliver said.

Oliver went home, feeling a strong desire to just chill out with Laurel, William, and Jasmin. When he got home, he saw Diggle, Laurel, William, and Jasmin outside. Oliver walked over and hugged Laurel, who was holding Jasmin. He hugged William and he asked what was going on.

"There is a strange gentleman inside. Eye patch, his name is Slade Wilson and I can tell he doesn't care for me" Diggle said. "When your mom mentioned I'm your bodyguard... I don't know, his face, uh, he just didn't look normal... are you okay?"

"I need to get in there and you, all of you, need to stay out here," Oliver said.

"What's going on, Daddy?" William asked.

"Yeah, what going on, Ollie? I don't want the kids to catch a cold" Laurel complained.

Oliver lowered his voice to a whisper. "That man in there is going to kill my mother. I have no time to waste" he said. "Dig, is your sniper in the trunk of your car?"

"Yes," Diggle answered.

"Please, load it. I'm going to get Slade out of there. When you see a shot, take it" Oliver whispered. "Laurel, go with Diggle".

Laurel nodded because she trusted her boyfriend and she grabbed William's hand and she followed Diggle.

Oliver walked inside "Mom" he called.

Moira came from around the corner and he took a huge breath of relief. "Mom," he said and he hugged her. "Mom, I'm sorry," he said. "I am sorry and I forgive you and I will get Thea to forgive you too".

"I appreciate that Oliver," Moira said. "I love you both with all my heart. I am kind of glad that Thea knows now and that there aren't any secrets". Oliver smiled and nodded and pulled Moira in for another embrace. "Oliver, I am meeting with somebody who is interested in helping keep Queen Consolidated alive and in the Queen family's hands. I want you to meet him"

"I would love to," Oliver said and he followed his mother into the room where Sladehad his back to them. He was intently looking over Robert Queen's model ship.

"Mr. Wilson" Moira called and Slade slowly turned around. Oliver was shocked that this was all real. He thought he might wake up at this very moment and find out he never even made it off of Lian Yu. "This is my son, Oliver Queen, the CEO of Queen Consolidated".

Slade walked to Oliver and the two had a firm handshake as Slade said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Queen".

Outside, Laurel tapped Diggle on the shoulder. "Roy is on his way" she whispered. "Thea is in the foundry with Felicity and Barry".

"Good, keep her away," Diggle said.

"I am going to go in," Laurel said.

"Wait, what about your children?" Dig asked.

Laurel squatted down and she looked at William at eye level. "William, can you hold your sister for mommy?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'll do anything for you".

"That's why you are the best boy," she said and she kissed his head. As Roy pulled up, he met up with Laurel. "Good, you're here!" Laurel exclaimed. "I am going to climb in through my bedroom window. You should go inside and get yourself acquainted with whoever that man on the inside is. When Oliver heard his name, he said that the he was going kill Moira. He ordered Diggle to get his sniper ready. This man is dangerous. I just might need your help getting to the second level".

Roy nodded. "Show me where your window is".

"It's that one" Laurel said and Roy picked her up. "By the way", Laurel said. "I think we should talk about your codename. Ollie and I have some ideas". Roy threw Laurel into the air with everything he had and he watched until he saw her latch on to something.

Laurel focused. She would fall if tried to open the window and she didn't what affects a full-blown cry would cause (other than a major indication that she was coming in). Laurel had to make her cry as silent as possible. She pursed her lips and filled her lungs and then exhaled, directing it towards the window. The sonic waves had the effect she was looking for and she pulled herself up through the window.

"It sounded like glass may have broken upstairs," Moira said. Roy was already inside and Oliver and him traded looks.

"I'll go with you, it could be an intruder," Roy said, even though he knew it wasn't.

"Could be" Slade echoed.

Once Moira and Roy were on the second level, Slade said: "You must have a lot of questions, kid".

"Only one, how are you alive?" Oliver asked.

"I'm on the same drug as your young friend, remember. He was a good selection to be one of my soldiers" Slade said. "But he is just not angry enough yet".

"It was you and I should have known it was you. Officer Daily was a pawn in your plan, wasn't he? Who is the man in the skull mask?" Oliver asked.

"What? You're not going to try and torture me for the information? You're losing that lighting you had when I met you, kid". Slade said and Oliver said nothing. He just looked at Slade the way one would look at a demon. "I guess that is not entirely true. I know that you zipping around this city like Robin Hood and I would be so proud of you if I didn't hate you".

Moira, Roy, and Laurel entered the living room. "I didn't see Laurel come back in but she's in your room and she said that something fell from a shelf and broke your window, Oliver," Moira said.

"Sorry, Ollie," Laurel said. Oliver shot her a look that said: "Are you crazy? Where did you leave the kids?"

Oliver cleared his throat when he saw the way that Slade was looking at Laurel. "Mr. Wilson, I appreciate your interest in Queen Consolidated, but didn't you mention that you had to go".

"Yes, actually I do. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Queen, Mrs. Queen, Ms. Lance, and Mr. Harper. I hope to meet your daughter sooner or later, Mrs. Queen" Slade said and Oliver had to conceal his worry at the thought of it.

"Please, call me Moira" Moira responded.

"Only if you call me Slade," Slade said and offered a charming smile.

"Why don't I walk you out and we can set a meeting at Queen Consolidated?" Oliver suggested and Moira smiled approvingly.

"I would like that," Slade said.

When the two of them got outside, Oliver looked Slade in the eye. Slade spoke first: "So, you won Laurel back, lucky you. She's very beautiful".

"Don't talk about her. Stay away from her. Do you understand? I swear to god, I will fucking kill you" Oliver said in a low growl.

"I wouldn't swear things that you can't deliver," Slade said.

"If you don't leave her alone, there isn't anything that will stop me from delivering," Oliver said and made a quick glance in John's direction.

"Yes," Slade said, taking notice, "I thought you would wonder why your hired protection wasn't taking the shot. He's alive".

"What do you want, Slade?" Oliver said.

"I am here to fulfill a promise that I made 5 years ago," Slade said, just as an arrow landed in the back of his leg. Seconds passed before the arrowhead exploded and blew out Slade's knee. Slade cried out as he fell on his ass. Oliver looked out into the darkness.

"Who's there?" Oliver yelled and then he saw William carrying Jasmin walking alongside Nyssa. "Nyssa?" he asked.

"The league thanks you for the trick arrow idea," Nyssa said. "Oliver, we have to talk".


	21. Not Alone

**Hi guys, here's an update! I changed my mind about Lyla! I am giving the role back to Audrey Marie Anderson!**

 **Also to clarify, William doesn't know that Oliver is The Arrow or Laurel is The Black Canary. They do their best to hide their secrets from their children beut it does affect the relationship they wiull have with them when they get older.**

"What is it?" Oliver asked as he lifted Jasmin out of William's arms. William ran inside the house.

"My father sent Leauge members to Star City because he got word that Malaq has been missing. Now they know he is dead and I was tortured until I gave up the identity of his killer. My father is very upset with you and he wants to fight. I am sorry, Oliver" Nyssa said.

"It's alright, Nyssa. Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Nyssa said. "I have been enduring the League's torture tactics since childhood".

"I'll fight your father... in exchange for his help," Oliver said. He was looking at the spot where Slade had fallen, but Slade had gotten up and stumbled into the woods. "I am guessing that Slade's plans are just beginning and I could use the League's back up".

"You are an enemy of my father," Nyssa said. "He doesn't think that he owes you anything".

"Then remind your father that I killed Malcolm Merlyn," Oliver said.

Nyssa nodded and she turned and left without another word.

Shortly after dawn, Oliver had met Barry in the field where Barry had first tested his speed. Oliver had been up most of the night, suffering from terrible nightmares. He was launching arrow after arrow at Barry but Barry outran them. He stopped right where Oliver had anticipated and caught the final arrow in mid-air. "Nice try," Barry said.

Two automatic arrow launchers fired from behind Barry and Barry screamed as they impaled his back. Oliver walked behind Barry and pulled the arrows out. "I heard you heal fast," he said.

"C'mon man, why did you do that?" Barry complained.

"To teach that your speed isn't everything," Oliver said. "Just because don't see an attack coming, doesn't mean it isn't".

Barry was taking deep breaths. "You couldn't just explain that" he huffed.

"Alright Barry, it's okay to take a minute," Oliver said and Barry sat down in the grass.

"So Slade Wilson, where do you know him from?" Barry asked.

"Slade and I used to be friends" Oliver confessed. "He lost the love of his life and he blames me for it. I guess that it was kind of my fault".

"So he is trying to get revenge..." Barry said. "Do you know exactly how?"

"He is utilizing a drug that I administered to him. I did it to save his life" Oliver said.

"Does anyone else know?" Barry asked.

"Not yet," Oliver said. "I was going to explain everything to Laurel, but she was shot in the shoulder yesterday and then she pulled herself into the mansion through an upstairs window. There was adrenaline going, but now she is hurting. She is going to rest all of today and spend time taking care of the kids". Oliver sat down next to Barry.

"So," Barry said. "Roy is on the same drug you used on your friend?"

"Yes," Oliver answered. "I had a feeling that Slade was behind this months ago, but I had to see it to believe it. Are you ready to get back to training?"

"Yup," Barry said. He pushed off the ground and brushed off his suit. 'Can I ask you something though?"

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"When Laurel was pregnant with Jasmin, how did you go out there every night and do what you do, knowing that your child was on the way? What if you got hurt and you couldn't be there for your child?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I had to go through that on Lian Yu. Laurel was pregnant and she thought I was dead. I knew she was going to give birth and I wouldn't be there... for her, or that child. My first born... and that made everything so much harder. But when it came to Jasmin, I had already been a part of William's life and there is not anybody more important to me. So I knew that with his sibling on the way, I had to keep fighting. Being what this city needs and saving it, so my children can grow up here and be safe and reach their full potential" Oliver said.

Barry looked down and shook his head. "Oliver, even though I really want to, I am not sure that I can be like you".

"You won't be like me, Barry. You can be better than I ever can be. You can be a hero, save people and inspire people, in a flash" Oliver said.

"I like that," Barry said. "In a flash..."

After training with Barry, Oliver headed back to the mansion. Lunch was on the table already and Laurel placed Jasmin down. "Hey," Oliver said and Laurel and he pecked each other on the lips.

"Daddy, did you bring home my cake?" William asked.

"Oh no, Bud, I forgot to call in the order for your cake. I'm so sorry, I'll get you ice cream tomorrow".

"Tomorrow won't be my birthday anymore" William whispered.

"Hey, Willi- will, it will still be in honor of one of the best days of mommy and daddy's lives. We don't always get to celebrate our birthday on our actual birthday, but the celebration will be just as special when it does happen" Laurel said and then she made direct eye contact with Oliver. "We have to talk".Laurel grabbed both Oliver's and her own plate and placed them in the sink and she walked out of the room. Oliver followed her a silent minute later. leaving William at the table on his own.

"Those are never words that a boyfriend wants to hear," Oliver said once they were inside Jasmin's nursery.

"I set up an appointment for Jasmin. I am taking her for 5:30" Laurel said

"First, we are. Secondly, what is the appointment for?" Oliver asked, concern all over his face.

"She has had on and off sweats and chills and she even vomited. I am not sure if I should feed her" Laurel said. Oliver walked over to where Jasmin was lying. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"What's going on, baby girl?" Oliver cooed. He turned around to face Laurel and whispered. "I am going to pay a visit to a contact of mine tonight" Oliver whispered. "I'll drive you to Jasmin's appointment and pick you up. I'll ask Thea and my mother to watch William. Hopefully, they will use the opportunity to come back together".

After dropping his girlfriend and daughter at the doctor's office, Oliver parked his car a few blocks away and walked to the gas station where a few members of the Bratva were working. In Russian, Oliver explained that he needed to speak to Alexi Leonov right away.

"Oliver Queen. I am pleased to see that you are back... what can I do for you?" Leonov asked, the corners of his lips curling upward.

"I need information on Slade Wilson. He's in the city and he wants revenge on me. I need to prevent the revenge" Oliver said, causing Leonov's smile to widen.

"I know what you want to know, but I need something taken care of that you can take care of for me... are you interested?"

Oliver looked down and slightly nodded his head before retrieving his handgun from his pants pocket and shooting each of Leonov's men in the groin. He moved swiftly around Leonov and put him in a loose choke-hold, pressing the gun against his temple. "I am not doing you any type of favor, but you are going to tell me what I need to know. Am I making myself clear enough?"

Leonov sneered. "You would like that? Wouldn't you?"

Oliver tightened the hold and lowered the gun, shooting off Leonov's big toe. "You still nine toes. Do you want to surrender the information? Because I can shoot off as many extremities as you have".

"I would rather choke on my own tongue" Leonov replied. One of Leonov's men got up and charged at Oliver, so Oliver quickly released Leonov and smashed the gun against the man's scalp, causing him to go unconscious. In the short time, Leonov tried to get away, but Oliver shot the back of knees. Leonov folded down to his knees and Oliver shot off his ear. He approached Leonov and stepped on his ankles, pushing all of his weight down on them. He pressed the gun back against Leonov's temple.

"Slade has a plan to murder Starling City. He is using an office, I think that he is sharing it with Sebastian Blood, or at least in the same building".

"Do you know who the man in the skull mask is?" Oliver barked.

"Skull mask?" Leonov asked, sounding like he thought Oliver was out of his mind.

"Okay, nevermind. Are you telling me the truth?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I am" shouted Leonov. "You have a gun to my head". Oliver released him. "I hope the information was worth it, Oliver Queen because you are no longer associated with the Solntsevskaya Bratva".

"Fine" Oliver said and he left the men there.

John sat in his car outside Felicity's house and he looked up to see Felicity walking to his car with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. "Hi, John," she said. She passed him a mug through the window and Felicity climbed into the passenger's seat. They sipped from their mugs in silence for at least a minute and then Felicity said: "If I were on Slade Wilson's hit list, then I think I would've been attacked already".

"Slade is going after the most important people in Oliver's life, Felicity. We have no idea who he is going to hit, but there is no doubt that you fall in the category" John said.

"So do you, John. And I have a boyfriend with superpowers, you don't" Felicity reminded John.

"You're pregnant, I am not" John argued.

"Still John, Slade is on some drug that gives him superhuman strength and durability. If he showed up to attack me right now, you couldn't stop him. But I love you for being concerned" Felicity said, laying her head down on John's shoulder. John's phone buzzed and he received a message from an unknown number.

"I'm needed for an urgent meeting, I think this has something to do with ARGUS. Lyla just started a position there and she is trying to get me involved. This is probably some job interview ambush" John said with a half-chuckle. "I am going to drop you off at the foundry because it will be safer there".

When Felicity got down to the foundry, it was a full house. Oliver, Laurel, William, Jasmin, Roy, and Thea were all sitting down there. "Hey," Oliver said. "I was gonna pick up a big Italian dinner, what do you think you want?"

"I'll have whatever Laurel is having," Felicity said and Oliver nodded. Felicity sat down next to Laurel. "I didn't miss anything, right?" she asked.

"Oliver got some information from a Bratva contact, and we know more than we did last night" Laurel shared.

"Oliver told Laurel what happened between him and Slade. Oliver jammed an arrow through his eye" Roy said.

"He had to do it" Laurel added.

After finishing dinner, Felicity computer screen lit up with a distress notification sent by Detective Lance. "There is a crime in progress" she announced to the team. Roy and Laurel jumped to their feet but Oliver held up his hand. "Please, all of you stay here. Especially you Roy, if Slade comes here, you are the only one who is a match for him"

Oliver put on his suit and Oliver went over to the bed where William was sleeping. He was lying on his stomach and Jasmin was on her stomach, on top of William's back. He kissed both them on the top of their heads. "Happy birthday" he whispered to his son.

Oliver used several grappling arrows to swing through the city and when he reached the city's plaza, he latched himself to the side of a building and lowered himself towards the ground. He shot an arrow into the purp's arm to get his attention. "Hey" he shouted and charged towards The Arrow. The Arrow took a leap and kicked the purp in the head. The lowlife's neck twisted back and he fell down.

The Arrow towered over him. "What do you think you are doing?" he yelled.

"Leave me alone" the purp shouted.

"I can't do that and you know I can't" Oliver growled and he shot a bola arrow tha tied the man up and weighed him down. He heard sirens and twisted his upper body to launch a grappling arrow. He watched the police apprehend the man from a rooftop and he turned to make his exit, but something stopped him in his tracks. There it was. That mask that was ever present in Oliver's nightmares. For all he knew, he could be dreaming. He looked down at mask and he felt like he couldn't move. Oliver stared at it for so long that even in the dark Oliver could see the details of the arrow that Slade had driven through the eyehole.


	22. Team Effort

"Oliver, Oliver, it's me," Laurel said into the comm in The Foundry. "Ollie?"

"Yeah, I- I'm here" Oliver replied. "I'm coming back to the base now".

"Wait, Oliver", Felicity said. "Your location is fairly close to Sebastian Blood's campaign office. I think that you should check it out. I am sending Black Canary to meet you there".

Oliver listened to Felicity and he was now in the dark hallway of the building where Sebastian had rented a campaign office. He was outside the door and was thinking about how he could get in without breaking anything. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned and stopped himself from punching Laurel at the last second. "I'm sorry, baby. I thought that you could be anyone".

"It's alright, Arrow" Laurel replied.

"My arrowheads are too large to pick the lock on the door, do you have any-" Laurel cut him off.

"Bobby pins? Of course, I do" Laurel bent over and picked the lock easily. "All done," she said over her shoulder.

Oliver pushed the door open and he walked inside. Videos of Shado were projected all over the walls. Oliver walked over to the desk and he saw that the swivel chair was facing away from him. He turned it around slowly, revealing the corpse of Alexi Leonov seated, with an arrow driven through his eye. "Oh my god" Laurel said from behind Oliver.

"He's watching me. He's watching me and everybody I love" Oliver growled.

"Hey, baby," Laurel said. "You beat Merlyn and you pretty much did it by yourself. But you are not alone anymore. I'm never leaving you and on top of me, there is Roy, Barry, John, and Felicity. You even have my father".

"Good," Oliver said. "Because I am going to need all the help I can get"

After stopping by the foundry to change their clothes, Oliver and Laurel brought their sleeping children home and tucked them in. Laurel and Oliver washed up and they stayed up talking. "Nyssa came by last night to talk. Her father knows I killed Donner and he wants to fight me. I agreed" Oliver said, preparing himself for Laurel's reaction.

Laurel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew Oliver didn't have a choice. If he did not agree to fight, Ra's would just kill him. "Ollie, I wish you had told me immediately" was all that Laurel said and she rolled over and turned out the light. Oliver had trouble sleeping and he got out of bed a little before 3 am and walked into another room. He called Amanda Waller at her personal phone number and unsurprisingly , she took the call at the early hour.

"Hi, Oliver. I am surprised to hear from you. I assumed that you were still angry about the past between us" Amanda said.

"I want to see you in the ground" Oliver replied. "But at the moment, there is somebody else I would like to see put there sooner".

"And who is it that beat me out?" Amanda asked with fake curiosity.

"Slade Wilson is alive," Oliver said.

"No. That is not possible..." Amanda said but her voice trailed off. Then she said: "Are you by a computer?"

Oliver turned on the computer in Thea's empty room and gave Waller the information she needed. A file appeared on the screen. "We're calling him Deathstroke. Is there anything you recognize about him?

"Yes," Oliver answered and he hung up the call. He was not going to share any intel with Waller. He was willing to accept help from his team, The Bratva, The League, and ARGUS, but he wouldn't let any of these sources manipulate him or try to take over the battle.

Oliver left Thea's room and he walked into Jasmin's room. He went to pick her up and rock her a bit, but when he touched her, he realized she was not breathing. Oliver hit a distress signal on his phone and Barry showed up in seconds. "Barry! My kid, my daughter! Take her to the hospital!" Barry listened and was gone and back seconds later. Then within no time at all Oliver and Laurel were fully dressed and at the hospital. Barry was there with William sleeping on his shoulder. He placed William in Laurel's arm and ran out of the hospital as fast as he came. The doctor walked out of the area where Jasmin was being treated.

"We successfully resuscitated the infant" The doctor reported and both parents sighed in relief. "However, the infant is having trouble breathing".

"Did you figure out what happened to her?" Oliver asked.

"We are running every test that we feel is safe for her" the doctor answered.

"Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Queen? Or help yourself to some coffee?"

Oliver turned his head towards Laurel. "Do you want coffee?" Laurel shook her and Oliver sat down next to her. "This is not your fault," he said.

"Ollie, I know that I am an addict, but I never thought that myself- control would be so weak that I could not put my children first. What if Jasmin doesn't make it through this?"

"First of all, she will, because she is our baby" Oliver stated. "Besides that, as much as I love Jasmin, I will never blame you for her condition. You made a mistake, but Laurel, baby, you didn't have control. I know that if you did, you would have done what was best for our baby" Oliver leaned toward her and kissed Laurel with passion. "I love you so much. I am luckiest, and William and Jasmin are the luckiest".

Laurel leaned into Oliver's shoulder and just stayed there with William in her arms for a while.

Laurel decided to stay at the hospital with Moira, Thea, and Roy, so Oliver took William to school and then he headed to Queen Consolidated. "Good morning," Felicity said and she greeted Oliver with a heartfelt hug. "Barry filled me in. Listen to me Oliver, she is yours and Laurel's daughter. She has fight in her blood".

"I know that my kid is gonna be alright," Oliver said. "I just hope that she won't suffer from brain damage or anything. Laurel is gonna text me when they know what happened to her" Oliver paused. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am- I'm alright," Felicity said. "I am just worried for you and Laurel- as much confidence as I do have- you know" Oliver held up his hand

"I get it, Felicity," he said.

Oliver worked and he took phone calls for a few hours and then he went to pick William up and took him back to the hospital. He met Laurel, Moira, and Quentin there. "Hey," Laurel said. She got up and kissed him.

"Hey," he said.

"I was just about to text you," Laurel said. "Jasmin has been experiencing withdrawal," Laurel lowered her voice "from alcohol and oxycodone".

Oliver handed William off to Quentin. "Why don't we take a walk?" he whispered to his girlfriend. He took her hand and the two of them strolled away and Oliver asked "Why now? She's two months old... Babe, you haven't?"

Laurel's eyes darkened slightly. "I'm getting better. I'm going to meetings and I am coping in other ways, but I am only human" Laurel admitted. Oliver nodded. "I haven't used anything in three weeks, so I think that my breast milk is not contaminated anymore".

"First of all, I am going to search the mansion for any drugs or alcohol. I am even purging my mother's supply. Second of all, Laurel, I know that you trust me, and I promise I won't ever give you a reason not to... babe, I need you to come to me whenever you feel like you need to cope by using drugs and alcohol, please" Oliver said.

"I will. I know I said that before and I am sorry I let you down. I know I said that before too. Even though I do trust you, it's just harder than I thought it would be... admitting that I am not what this family deserves..." Laurel's voice trailed off as Oliver pulled Laurel into his arms.

"Our family couldn't be luckier" He whispered with his lips pressed to the side of her head.

After a few hours, Quentin left to go to work and Laurel left to. Oliver phone went off with a text from Felicity. It said: "Oliver! I know it isn't the best time right now, but maybe you can take your aggression out on a drug dealer. The SCPD could use your help".

Oliver slid his phone into his pocket. "Mom, it's late. Why don't you take William home and put him to bed? I'll stay here" Oliver said. Moira nodded in agreement.

"Your daddy is right, C'mon, my little man," Moira said and William ran to Oliver. Oliver squatted and William kissed his cheek. He pecked William on the lips and then as soon as William and Moira were out of sight, Oliver took his leave without bothering to try and explain things to Roy and Thea.

When he arrived on the scene, The Black Canary was waiting and watching as Quentin was closing in on. Laurel whispered to Oliver: "After all these years on the force, and all these criminals, the way that he handles every one of them... it amazes me". Oliver nodded, and as he did some of the drug dealer's associates stepped forwards and matched the number of cops.

"Let's give the good guys an unfair advantage" Oliver whispered. Laurel jumped down first and let out a cry from behind the cop. The leader almost startledly pulled the trigger on his gun and bullet went through Quentin's chest and he crashed down knocking over another cop. Laurel saw what happened to her dad and she rushed the dealer. She reared back with a tonfa in hand and smashed it repeated into his teeth, eventually knocking all of them out.

"Black Canary!" Green Arrow shouted. The rest of the criminals were tied up and anchored to the ground with ensnarement arrows. "We have to go!"

"We can't go" Black Canary protested.

"Help is on the way" Green Arrow shouted and he wrapped his arm around Black Canary and launched a grappling arrow.

The cops had been distracted administering care to Quentin but one cop yelled: "Freeze" at the vigilantes although they were already disappearing in the blackness of the sky.


	23. Back in the Game

Quentin opened his eyes and realized that there was a breathing tube in both his nostrils. Laurel was the only person in the room with him. In a scratchy voice, he spoke to her. "Laurel, what were you doing out there tonight? You should have been with Jasmin".

The ghost of a smile formed on Laurel's face. She had a feeling that her dad knew she was The Black Canary, but he hadn't confirmed until now. "It was a good thing I was there. I think if I wasn't there to focus on the criminals, the cops would've been to busy in a shoot out and you would've died".

"Who is with Jasmin?" Quentin asked.

"Just Ollie" Laurel answered. "He told me to make sure that you woke up before I joined him".

"Laurel," Quentin said. "You just took down a dangerous man armed with one tonfa. Clearly, I shouldn't worry about you being a vigilante. But do you have enough self-control to be out there? You knocked out all of his teeth and kept going-"

Laurel cut him off. "Dad, he shot you!"

"I know, but it is my job to protect you, not yours to protect me," Quentin said.

"As you said earlier, I am not in need of anybody's protection. You're a cop so you always have a target on your back. I've worried about that since childhood. Now I can do something about it" Laurel said and she left Quentin by himself.

She joined Oliver in Jasmin's hospital room and he looked up and said: "She has been breathing on her own for an hour"

Laurel smiled down at her daughter. "Good girl, Jazzy" Laurel cooed.

"How's your dad?" Oliver asked.

"He'll live," Laurel said. "But I have never seen him in worse condition".

"I'll stay with Jasmin, you need to be with your dad, or go home and get some rest," Oliver said.

"Jasmin is my priority, Ollie" Laurel said.

"One of us should be at home when William wakes up" Oliver insisted.

"Okay, well it should be me" Laurel agreed. "You took William to school yesterday. I'll get him on the bus tomorrow"

Laurel walked out into the parking lot and climbed into her car. She turned on her engine and checked her phone. There was one voicemail left by the DA's office. "Hello, Ms. Lance. My name is Sam Armand, Starling City's ADA. I was looking through your our records and your name and your impressive work keeps coming up. The SCPD has Frank Bertinelli in custody and I know that you agree that he needs to be put away for a very long time. I think you are genuinely the best lawyer the DA's office ever hired and we need you to prosecute him" Mr. Armand explained. Laurel rolled her eyes at that. It was not like she didn't she want her job back, or she didn't want Bertinelli to get what was coming to him. And she had more faith in herself than anybody else that she could be the one to bring down the hammer of the law on top of him. "Mrs. Lance, I hope that you have sought treatment for addiction and you're in recovery because I know you know how important this is. Please, come meet me in my office tomorrow morning at 9 am. Don't be late".

When Laurel arrived home she was talking to Felicity on the phone and texting Oliver. "John is home from his romantic trip with Lyla or whatever they were doing, so I sent him, Roy, and Barry to check out a car that was rented out in Michael Stanton's name".

"Helena Bertinelli's late fiance" Laurel said.

"Yup. I have been tracking her for about a year. Now, that her father is being brought to trial, she is on her way back to Starling City" Felicity said.

"Probably to kill him and anybody else who get's in her way" Laurel theorized as she typed a text to Oliver. It said: "I want to do what is right, but Helena is coming back to Starling for a second whack at her dad. I still have not regained my full strength since Tockman shot me, and I cannot risk blowing my cover anyway...". She clicked send.

"I wouldn't be surprised" Felicity agreed. "Barry and I talked and we don't think that you taking the case is a good idea. With Jasmin in the hospital and your night-job..."

A text came in from Oliver: "Babe, nothing will happen to you. I will have the team surrounding the courthouse. We will stop Helena before she even gets inside. Baby, you're amazing. Please, go prove to the DA's office what you are worth". Laurel smiled at her phone.

"Felicity, I am going to do it" Laurel declared.

"Okay, I guess I am overruled" Felicity stated and Laurel giggled slightly.

"I love how much you love me and my family, Felicity. I am going to be okay and I will feel so much better knowing that you will be in the team's ear" Laurel said and could practically hear Felicity's appreciative smile.

John, Roy, and Barry approached the car rented out in Michael Stanton's name. "There it is," Roy said. "We can't run in blind. We have to move in with caution".

"Oliver is really training you in his image" Diggle commented.

The three of them decided that the safest approach would be from the rear end of the car. Barry squatted down and read the license plate. Felicity ran it through her computer system. "Baby, it's a decoy," she told him. A gunshot rang from behind the team and the bullet shot into Roy's right hand.

Roy didn't have a codename yet so Barry had to stop himself from calling out Roy's name.

Roy curled his injured hand into a fist and punched his assailant so hard that he knocked out five of his teeth. Roy raced forwards at impressive speed and punched him again causing him whiplash. Roy punched the man with a left hook and then a right hook and then directly in the nose causing blood to come flooding out. Roy picked the man up over his head and threw him five feet.

"Speedy!" Dig shouted. Roy froze when he heard Thea's nickname. He slowly turned around and saw horror in Barry's eyes. He was sure that there was horror in Dig's eyes beneath his helmet. Barry ran, scooping in up the beaten thug and racing off to Starling General. After a moment of silence, Dig spoke into his comm: "Felicity... we're coming back to base" he said.

When Roy and Diggle arrived, Oliver, Barry, and Felicity were there. Oliver immediately advanced towards Roy. "Sit down," he said.

Roy obeyed Oliver's command. "Barry told you everything?" he asked.

"Yes, and we'll talk about it as a team... first, I want to remove this bullet from your hand," Oliver said.

Oliver worked on Roy's hand and while he did, Felicity explained the ordeal about Frank Bertinelli's trial. "Laurel needs to take the case," Felicity said. "Queen Consolidated is still being pursued by Isabel Rochev and it is not in a place where Oliver is raking in money. Jasmin's medical bills are going to come in and when I talked to Laurel, she said that taking the case would put the family in a good position to pay for them".

"That being said" Oliver added. "I need all of you ready to take on the Huntress at any point".

"Even me" Roy said.

"Yes, you are part of this team," Oliver said. "Speaking of which, I wasn't there tonight, I only know what Barry told me... but I'm not giving up on you, Roy. I gave up on Slade and I lost him. I am not losing another brother to the Mirakuru... however, my sister..." Roy cut Oliver off.

"Before you say anything, Oliver, I am going to find a way to break up with Thea without causing her too much heartache. I want her to know that she deserves better" Roy said. "It is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my life".

"Roy, I appreciate that and I am going to hold you accountable. I'll make sure you stay away from her. I know how hard it can be to stay away from the love of your life, but with the way you are right now, I genuinely think it is what is best for Thea" Oliver said.

The day of the trial arrived and Oliver showed up an hour and a half before it started. He had a bouquet of Laurel's favorite flower's and a coffee from "Jitters". "Hey," she said and she kissed him.

"Hi, beautiful," he said running a hand through her hair. "You look amazing".

"Thank you. Did William get to school?" Laurel asked.

"Of course he did" Oliver assured her. "My mom and Thea are going to take Jasmin to the hospital for her treatments"

Laurel let out a breath that she felt like she been holding in for 24 hours. Then she said: "You better go... Frank is arriving soon and I need to review my plan".

Oliver nodded. "You got this" he encouraged. Oliver then made his way to the location the team had decided on to change and split up.

Laurel sipped her coffee and looked over the material she had to use against Frank Bertinelli. She looked up and saw the front doors opening as Frank Bertinelli was lead into the courtroom. " _He's early_ ," she thought. A loud bang from behind Laurel startled her and she began the cough as thick smoke consumed all the open space in the room.

The smoke took almost five minutes to clear up and when it did, Helena Bertinelli was standing up in the gallery next to a hired gunman who began to fire at the cops surrounding Frank. Laurel got under the prosecutor's table. She wanted to use her training but if she did, she knew that Helena would smart enough to put the pieces together and expose her.

Oliver was stationed outside and spoke into his comms. "I am going in there" he announced.

"You need back up? John asked.

"You and Roy, and Barry focus on getting people to safety," Oliver said and he disappeared into the courtroom as the police arrived. As soon as he had eyes on Frank, he launched an arrow the wrapped a wire around his torso and pulled him forwards at an accelerated speed.

"What're you doing?" Frank asked The Arrow. Ignoring Frank, Oliver pushed him out the front doors, into police custody. His next priority was finding Laurel.

"Did anyone find Laurel?" he asked his team.

"No," Roy said.

"I didn't either" John answered.

Barry whirled past Oliver and towards Helena but she defended herself by using her crossbow as a shield. The Flash's head collided with it and he passed out.

Oliver slipped into another room and climbed out of a window where Roy and John were waiting for him. Oliver's vigilante phone rang. "Hello Detective" he grumbled.

"Arrow, is my daughter still inside there?"

"Unfortunately yes. I promise I won't let anything happen to her" The Arrow assured. "I strongly suggest that you let my team handle this. We have experience with Helena Bertinelli".

"We can't just leave the scene, Arrow" Quentin argued. "Helena has taken hostages. There is a negotiator on the way".

Meanwhile, Laurel crawled out from under the table and called out: "Helena, please, if you want a hostage, you can have me, but let these people go".

Helena approached Laurel and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her to a seated position on the ground. "No talking," she said sternly.

"We talked that night," Laurel said. "You, Oliver, Tommy and I, at dinner. I remember you telling me your fiance was killed. I'm so sorry".

"Does this make us girlfriends?" Helena mocked.

Laurel shook her head. "No, but I know what it's like to lose someone".

"Oh poor Laurel, did Tommy dump you?" Helena taunted.

"No..." Laurel said, trying to hold her composure, "he died". Helena's facial expression very slightly softened. "And I couldn't deal with it..., so I became a drunk. Every problem I had... I solved with a pill or a drink... my friends and my family, they tried to help me, but I wouldn't let them". Laurel's voice broke "You don't have to do this, Helena. It's not too late".

"Yes, I do," Helena said in a softer, almost compassionate tone, "Because once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out"


	24. The Next Move

Oliver hung up his vigilante phone and he looked at Roy and Dig. "Helena is willing to give us Laurel if we give her Frank. I think it is justified. He had her fiance killed and nobody else will get hurt".

"Oliver, you know that we can't give her Frank" Dig reminded him. "Your blindspot for Laurel is talking".

"Frank is going to get prosecuted and is going to rot in prison" Roy added. "But despite his wrongdoings, he shouldn't be killed".

"And Laurel can take care of herself" Dig said.

Loud cracks of gunfire from inside got the vigilantes attention. "We have to move" Oliver yelled.

Inside the courthouse, Helena had viciously assaulted a police officer and changed into her uniform. She was holding an arrow against Laurel's back as they moved through the courthouse. "So, Oliver is the one?" Helena said as if she wasn't threatening Laurel's life. Laurel didn't reply so Helena said: "He seemed desperate to get you back... and I know you are The Black Canary".

Laurel and Helena were headed toward a back exit to meet The Arrow and his teammates. Laurel quickly and unexpectedly tucked and rolled forwards and quickly stood up. She didn't have her own weapon and if she used her cry at this close of range, she would likely kill Helena. So she started running. Helena knocked arrow after arrow into her crossbow but Laurel dodged them and found the exit and busted out of the doors. The Arrow was standing there and Laurel ran into his arms but for only a moment and then she joined the rest of the hostages.

"Where is my father?" Helena shouted, raising her crossbow. Before anybody can make a move, multiple shots rang out causing the crowd of hostages, police officers, and vigilantes to scatter. When the commotion died down, Frank Bertinelli was lying on the ground, bleeding out, from two bullets in his heart. Helena walked forwards and knelt down beside Frank. She touched his cheek and there was no clear emotion on her face. A member of the police force came up behind Helena and pulled her arms behind her back and cuffed her.

After changing his clothes in the foundry, Oliver walked into SCPD as himself. "Quentin," he said, "is it possible for me to speak to Helena".

"Given that your girlfriend was Helena's hostage, I think that can be arranged," Quentin said as he led Oliver towards the interrogation room. He let Oliver in and then he followed, closing the door behind him. Quentin couldn't leave the two of them in there alone, but he was the only cop who knew Oliver's secret.

Helena looked up and when she saw Oliver, she expected him to look angrier. "Oliver-" she began to say, but he cut her off as he sat down across from her.

"How does it feel to have achieved your goal?" Oliver asked in an unwavering calm tone.

"I feel alone and I don't feel any different than I used to. Did I achieve it? I don't even know who shot my father" Helena confessed.

"You will have to pay for your actions..." Oliver said. "But I am trying to be better and I think you can be too".

"So you're just going to ignore that I took your girlfriend hostage?" Helena asked.

"I'm not ignoring it. I'm grateful that you did because it allowed me to assess if you were redeemable... and you are" Oliver said. "That being said, if I am wrong and you ever come after my family again" Oliver leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "you won't be walking away". Helena nodded her head slowly with an empty look remaining in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Laurel was in Kate Spencer's office alongside Sam Armand. Kate dismissed Sam and turned her attention to Laurel. "So you probably get the idea that Mr. Armand did not have the jurisdiction to rehire you, Ms. Lance" Kate said. Kate's face looked as though she had an awful taste in her mouth when she said Laurel's name.

"I'm aware of that now," Laurel said. "But you do"

Kate scowled. "What would give you the delusion that I would ever rehire you?"

"Because if you don't, I will expose that fact that one of the ADA's was aiding Helena Bertinelli and was behind the hostage situation".

Kate rolled her eyes. She had a slight smile on her face that went crooked. "How did you know that?"

"I have a very smart friend" Laurel cooed.

"Fine. You can have your old job back" Kate said.

'No" Laurel said.

"No, like you don't want it?" Kate asked.

"The job I will take is Sam Armand's position," Laurel said, given that he had just been fired.

"Now wouldn't that look suspicious?" Kate sneered.

"That isn't my problem. You call me when you have reached a decision, Ms. Spencer. I have to pick up my son" Laurel said.

As Laurel turned to walk away, Kate said: "I am surprised Ms. Lance, I never thought you were the type to embrace blackmail".

Laurel looked over her shoulder. "Once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out," she said.

That night Oliver, Laurel, Roy, and Thea went on a double date to a seafood restaurant. Roy had asked Oliver and Laurel to be there to hold him accountable. Thea was trying to feed Roy a bite of shrimp and angel hair pasta. "Thea, your brother and I have been talking a lot about me recently and what I am going through. Your brother knows a whole lot about how the Mirakuru is affecting me. He knows how to control it. We agree that I am not a safe person for you to be around right now" Roy confessed.

"Roy, that's crazy!" Thea replied. "I know that Ollie thinks we are good together". Oliver looked down at his plate and Laurel placed her hand on top of his. Roy looked away from Thea. "Th-this is crazy. Roy, I want to be with you".

"Don't think that I don't wanna be with you. You are the best thing and my life and you are the most important person to me. And that is why I am putting you first" Roy said.

Thea looked at Laurel for help. "Thea, you aren't losing Roy. He is still gonna be a part of your life".

"I can't believe this" Thea said. "Roy, I am going to have to ask you to move out of the mansion".

Roy nodded. "I understand if you don't want me to work at Verdant anymore," he said.

"You do a good job and I know that you need it" Thea admitted. I am going to raise your pay now that you are going to be living on your own".

"Until you can afford your own place, Roy. You can stay on the cott in the foundry" Oliver said and Roy nodded gratefully.

Laurel had excused herself to take a phone call from Kate but she now she was back and she walked to Thea and put her hand on her shoulder. "C' mon Speedy, you, me and your mom will have a ladies night. Sorry, Ollie. You're gonna have to be on full on dad duty".

"I understand" Oliver agreed. "Let me walk you guys out".

"Sorry," Laurel said "No boys allowed" She took Thea's arm and lead her out towards the limo that was waiting for them.

Oliver walked into Queen Consolidated the next morning and he was more tired than usual. He had trouble getting Jasmin to fall asleep and stay asleep. He was just thankful that her health was improving though, so he couldn't really complain.

"Good morning," Felicity said, "Isabel Rochev is not here yet for the board meeting".

"Well then she's late," Oliver said hotly.

"Is everything okay?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it isn't you... I'm just tense" Oliver said.

"Have you talked to Laurel about it?" Felicity asked.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance to," Oliver said. He glanced around and saw that the area was empty except for the two of them. "I'm- I'm just thinking about Slade. He went silent after he killed Leonov... he isn't done though. I'm just watching my back because he is so dangerous. If he hurts my family... Felicity, I'll kill him".

"You're not going to let that happen" Felicity encouraged and the two friends went silent when they saw Moira start to approach.

"Mom? I never see you around here anymore" Oliver said as he leaned over and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Hi Oliver", Moira said, "I stopped by because there is a mayoral debate tonight and I am a little nervous".

"Step into my office," Oliver said, understandingly.

That night, Laurel came home from her first day back on the job and Oliver had chili on the table for the two of them and William. "Hmm, I love the smell of your chili," Laurel said and they kissed. Oliver pulled out her chair.

"How was your first day back?" Oliver asked.

"Good. I am no longer answering to anyone. I mean a little bit to Kate... but not so much... she is letting me have a lot of authority" Laurel said.

"Well, good for you, babe" Oliver congratulated. "You should have that whole place bowing at your feet. William, aren't you so proud of your mommy?"

"Yeah," William said while playing with his food.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Laurel snapped at him and William quickly put his fork down.

"Daddy, can you pass the hot sauce?" William asked.

Oliver grabbed the hot sauce. Laurel got up to feed Jasmin and she called over her shoulder: "Let daddy do it for you. Hey Ollie, where's your mom?"

"She is already at her debate" Oliver informed.

After dinner, Oliver and Laurel quickly got ready and the babysitter came to watch Jasmin. William would be joining them at the debate. In the limo driven by Dig, Oliver tried to call Thea but she didn't pick up. "Babe," Oliver asked, "Have you seen or heard from Thea at all today?" Something just didn't seem right to Oliver...

"I tried to give her space. She ducked out of ladies night early" Laurel said.

Oliver uneasiness regarding Thea increased inside the venue where the debate was happening. There was no sign of Thea having ever been there. He tried to locate his mother but the lights went down too soon. "Welcome to Starling City's 2014 mayoral debate. Please welcome to the stage, Sebastian Blood and Moira Queen"

"The first question is for Sebastian Blood. Mr. Blood, in the Glades there is still dramatic damage as a result of the undertaking, what do you have in mind to fix that problem?"

"I will use a great deal of the city's funding to fix that damage. The undertaking was a horrible terrorist attack that shouldn't have happened. These people deserved better. We can never replace the lives lost that night, but we can do a lot to give Glades a brighter future" Sebastian said flashing his iconic smile.

"Well if I may," Moira said, getting the crowds full attention "Mr. Blood, I don't think you fully answered the question. How much of the city's funding should go towards rebuilding and repairing in The Glades? I know I am partly responsible for the attack and if I am elected, I will not forget about The Glades, but I am a grandmother you see, and I think using too much of our city's money on the relief effort will rob the city's children. We need our taxpayer money support the hard-working men and women of the SCPD and our schools".

"That is a good point, Mrs. Queen. But what exactly do you plan to do about the relief effort" The moderator asked.

"I plan to actually get people out into The Glades and do the work, rather than just throwing money at the situation. Myself, my cabinet, my family and other volunteers. Our material will be a personal purchase that I will make myself and I strongly encourage our city's elite to contribute as well" Moira said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen, but to me, I think that you are just trying to earn good person points" Sebastian countered. "Malcolm Merlyn was insane, but you, you aren't and you weren't, and you can not use the event to your advantage. It's immoral" Sebastian said.

"I did what I did to protect my children" Moira calmly stated.

Before Sebastian or the moderator could respond, the crowd gasped at what appeared behind the competitors. The video screen was now showing Thea Queen tied to a chair with a rag in her mouth and a deep voice said: "How much is Thea Queen's life worth to you?"


	25. The Search

**Hey guys, you'll notice in this chapter that I decided on changing Jasmin's name. Her name going forwards is Mia Dinah Lian Queen.**

"Yeah, whatever. Until I get back to you with different news, you are the CEO of Queen Consolidated" Oliver sneered into the phone, talking to Isabel. He snapped his phone shut, standing in the SCPD. Laurel was already in the foundry with Felicity and William had gone home with Moira who was waiting for news from the police about Thea.

Oliver ignored the buzzing of the phone in his hand while Quentin asked him some questions. "Does Thea specifically have any enemies?"

"No, of course not," Oliver said.

"What about your mom?" Quentin said but his face told Oliver that Quentin knew how many people were ticked off at Moira.

"If it was my mom's enemies, anyone could have my sister!" Oliver replied. "There is somebody that I know has my sister and I am going to go after them myself".

Quentin cleared his that and said in a low tone. "What should I tell my men?"

"Tell the other officers to just keep doing what they are doing. They are never going to find the location, but Felicity is already working on it" Oliver said.

Oliver arrived at the foundry and quickly suited up. Laurel had also suited up. Roy arrived wearing his hoodie. "We have to design a suit for him soon," Felicity said. "Anyway, Thea is being held in where else, but a warehouse".

"Which one?" Oliver asked.

"The really creepy one that is just off Flemington" Felicity replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Oliver asked as Barry entered the foundry.

"Hey baby," he said to Felicity and she smiled. Barry looked at Oliver: "If you can't find Thea, let me know and I will search the entire city"

Oliver nodded. "You will search it twice," he said and Barry nodded.

Green Arrow and Black Canary rode on one motorcycle while Roy on another. When they arrived at the warehouse, Oliver stood outside the main doors and gave it a minute before he kicked through them. There was only one single light on in the warehouse and Slade sat in a chair underneath it. "Hi kid," Slade asked, "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Where is my sister?" Oliver roared.

Slade shrugged his shoulders and Laurel placed her hand on Roy's shoulder to keep him from attacking Slade. Oliver sent a quick message to Barry.

"It doesn't matter if you tell me or not, because The Flash is going to find her, Slade. And the police are on their way here to arrest you". Slade put his hands up and smiled, making a mockery of Oliver's threats. "C' mon, we have to go," he said to his fellow vigilantes.

He and Black Canary turned around to leave but Roy began to bound towards Slade. Once out of the warehouse, Oliver used a cable arrow to wrap Roy up and pull him out of the warehouse.

Roy scowled while climbing onto his motorcycle. "He was going to talk" Roy insisted. "We were going to get Thea back, you shouldn't have done that".

Oliver started up his motorcycle and he watched as Quentin and some other officers arrested Slade."Barry is gonna find Thea" he replied. Roy started his motorcycle and sped off ahead of his teammates.

Laurel wrapped her arm around Oliver's torso and she whispered in his ear: "You did the right thing, Ollie. You know Slade better than the rest of us, you could've just saved Roy's life".

Over the comms, Barry said: "Guys, I wish had better news. I searched thoroughly and Slade doesn't want Thea to be found. I checked Central City and I checked Hub City". Oliver stepped on the gas and the motorcycle zoomed down the road toward the foundry.

After changing his clothes, Oliver went to talk with Slade while he was in custody. Laurel had gone home to console Moira. "So Slade, you know what they're calling you? Deathstroke".

The corners of Slade's mouth turned up as he replied: "That's a bit flamboyant. I like it".

"How did you even get off of Lian Yu?"

"I swam, kid. The Mirakuru that you administered was what kept me alive" Slade replied.

"Slade, why are you doing this?"

"Because I made you a promise five years ago, kid" Slade replied.

"Slade, I know you blame me, so blame me. My sister is innocent. Please, let her go. Please, Slade" Oliver begged and Slade smiled.

"You lost the ability to reason with me when you decided that another's life was worth more than Shado's," he said.

A cop walked in. "Wilson, your alibi checks out. There are reporters outside that want to have a word".

"Of course" Slade replied, "I am going to tell them about the money I am offering for information on Mr. Queen's sister's captor".

Oliver called Felicity on the ride back to the mansion. "Hey, are you in the foundry by any chance?" he asked her.

"When am I ever anywhere else?" Felicity joked. "What's up?"

"I put a tracker on Slade to find Thea. Can you access it?" Oliver asked

.

"Yup. I have it up now and Slade is on the move. John and I will keep an eye on it" Felicity promised.

Oliver walked in the front door of the mansion. He found Laurel with his mother in the living room. Laurel stood up when she heard Mia start to cry, leaving Oliver alone with Moira.

"Do the police have any information about Thea?" Moira asked desperately.

"We still don't know where she is," Oliver said.

Moira let her head fall forwards into her palm. "Oliver, it's not your fault, I- I was just really, really hoping for better news".

"Me too, mom," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I- I just can't lose Thea. I barely survived those five years that you were gone" Moira confessed, on the verge of tears.

"Mom, everything will be okay. The police will find Thea. What happened to me was not your fault and this is not your fault either" Oliver said as he reached over and grabbed his mother's hand. He let go when he felt his phone buzzing. "Excuse me a minute, mom" Oliver said and walked out towards the kitchen. "Hello," he answered.

"It's me, Oliver" Roy said. "I heard that Slade is out of police custody. Nice going!"

"Hey, Roy, I know you aren't happy, but I know Slade. He wasn't going to crack" Oliver countered.

"When I broke up with Thea, part of the reason I did was that I trusted that you would be there for her. You aren't being there for her, Oliver" Roy shouted.

"We're going to find Thea, Roy," Oliver said.

"And when we do, I am going to tell her I made a mistake. I love her and I think I am the only person who is making her my first priority" Roy growled.

Oliver let out a hard breath through his mouth. He had encouraged Roy to distance himself from Thea, but he thought maybe he was wrong. He didn't agree that he was failing to be there for Thea, but it was clear that Roy cared about Thea more than anyone. "Okay," he said after a long pause. "You and Thea not being together is clearly hurting both of you, more than it's helping. I think that maybe Thea is the only thing that is keeping you under control".

"You feel that way?" Roy asked, his tone softening.

"I actually do" Oliver replied.

They hung up the call and Laurel walked down the stairs to Oliver. "Mia and William are sleeping and I think your mom has it covered here. I think that we should meet the team in the foundry" she suggested and Oliver followed her as they snuck out.

Thea sat with her wrists tied tightly to the back of her chair and a gag over her mouth. Slade walked in and sat down in front of her. "You probably have something to say by now Ms. Queen" Slade taunted and he removed her gag.

"My brother is going to find me" Thea huffed.

"Oh, you know your brother is The Arrow? I thought that I would be the one to tell you. Does your mother know?" Thea didn't answer him. "I want to expose him to somebody. Clearly, Laurel Lance knows already, I wanted to tell her too".

"My brother is going to beat you, Mr. Wilson. He beat my father and-" Thea said but Slade cut him off.

"Your father was just a man but am a man with a drug inside me that makes me better. It makes me stronger and faster. It heightens my senses. I am more than I ever was and it is all thanks to Oliver. He sealed his own fate, Ms. Queen" Slade spat.

"Maybe you're more, but Oliver will still beat you" Thea snarled.

The following morning, Oliver arrived at a board meeting ready to take back control Queen Consolidated. He didn't think that not working was going to get Thea found any faster. "Oh hello, Oliver" Isabel greeted. "Can I help you?"

Oliver faked a smile. "Um yeah, I- I informed you hours ago that I was relieving you of your temporary CEO status".

"Um, Mr. Queen" a board member interjected "Ms. Rochev made it apparent that when you were acting as CEO at this company, you were very rarely at this building. We voted and well- decided that in the short time Ms. Rochev acted as CEO, she has made the business more of her priority. Our apologies, Mr. Queen, but we choose as the permanent CEO or Queen Consolidated".

Oliver nodded. "Okay," he said.

"I would still love to offer you a position here, " Isabel said mockingly, failing not to make it obvious.

"I will be willing to discuss offers at the conclusion of your board meeting," Oliver said.

Oliver was sent into the board room when the meeting had broken up. "Of course you would do something like this" was the first thing Oliver said.

"And you should have known that I would," Isabel said. "I always thought that I should run this company".

"What are you talking about?" Oliver snarled.

"Nevermind that, I think I have information that you need more" Isabel ribbed and Oliver felt his temper begging him to be let it out of his control. "Information that I got from Slade Wilson". Oliver'w forehead creased. "That's right Arrow, Slade has told me everything he knows about you and he has supplied me with everything I needed to get to the moment we are in right now!" Oliver just stood there, filling her with arrows in his mind. Isabel smirked. "Don't worry, Oliver" she cooed. "I won't tell your secret because I would hate to see your father's wrongs un-righted. After all, sins of the father are the sins of the son".

Oliver sent his fist flying towards Isabel's forehead but she threw her palm up and grabbed it. She attempted to twist it but she couldn't make it budge. He used his fist being in her hand against her and pinned her against the wall. Oliver placed his other hand to move Isabel's head into the position he needed it to be. "If Slade told you everything about me then you know how many necks I have snapped, your's won't even be challenging. Where is Slade holding my sister?"

"Fine- fine. Slade has Thea just outside of the Glades, passed city limits".


	26. Reunited

Oliver landed on the ground of the warehouse after entering through the roof. He was on this mission alone, he didn't even have Felicity in his ear. "Speedy" he whispered loudly and then he called out "Slade!"

In the corner of his vision, he saw a fist coming towards his head so he dropped down avoiding it. He stood back up and he grabbed his attacker and aggressively pinned him to the wall. Another attacker pulled Oliver away and attempted to toss him on the ground but Oliver spun out of his grip and kicked the guy in the stomach. He grabbed his other attacker and threw him on top of the other one. "Is Thea Queen here or is she not?" he shouted while pointing an arrow at the men on the floor.

The guy on the bottom huffed: "Mr. Wilson released ".

He wasn't sure if this was another con, but his vigilante phone buzzed with a text from Quentin telling him that Thea was at the precinct. Oliver quickly shot a grappling arrow to the roof and exited the scene. On the way to find a place to change his clothes, Oliver called Roy. "Hey, Oliver" Roy answered. "I know about Thea. I am driving Laurel and your mother to the precinct. Laurel has Mia with her".

Oliver nodded his head and he pulled over into the shadows to change out of his costume. "I'll be there in 5 minutes," he said.

Roy was the first to hug Thea when they saw her. "Thea, are you okay? You can tell me everything or nothing. Whatever you prefer..." Thea hugged her mother and Laurel and she kissed her niece.

"I'm okay, Roy," Thea said.

Roy nodded and looked like he wanted to say more but was holding it in.

"We are all so glad you are okay," Laurel said.

"Speedy!" Oliver called out as he entered the precinct and walked right up to her. She turned around and hugged him. "I swear, Speedy, I worked with the police and I was not going to stop until you were found".

"It's okay, Ollie. I'm fine" Thea said.

"I think that it is time that we go home," Moira said.

"Good call," Roy said. "Thea, can I take the ride with you? I get that I don't live at the mansion anymore, but I really just want to help you settle back in". Roy made eye contact with Oliver and Oliver slightly nodded his head.

Thea looked thoughtful and then she nodded, "Yeah, Roy".

Laurel and Oliver excused themselves and they were hanging out in the foundry. "Slade didn't kidnap my sister without a reason," Oliver said.

"Yep, and I think I know what the reason was," Laurel said as she pulled up surveillance footage from Iron Heights prison. The footage showed a group of prisoners being transported by men wearing Deathstroke masks. "Should I tell my dad?"

"I would've said no, but we need all of the help we can get," Oliver said.

"Have you been in contact with Nyssa?" Laurel asked, conflict present on her face.

"Not since the night Slade was at the mansion" Oliver reported. Oliver slumped his shoulders and rubbed his eyes.

"You're over-tired," Laurel said and she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him to the cot. "I am gonna stay up and keep working, Mia is probably going to keep me awake anyway..." Laurel said, running a gentle hand over Oliver's forehead.

"Laurel," Oliver said. "You- you think I am doing the best that I can, right? Maybe, I- may be my focus is not in the right place".

"If it is not, then we'll fix that together. You're not alone, Ollie. You were on that island, but you're home and here at home, I will always be by your side" Laurel said and leaned down and kissed Oliver.

"I love you," Oliver said. "I know that because I have you and the team, we can fight back".

Roy tucked Thea into bed that night. "Good to be back in your own bed, right?" Roy said with a grin.

"It is, and it's good to be with you. Thank you for spending time with me" Thea said.

"Thea, I was going to say that I know I broke up with you, but I rushed into that decision, and that decision was not even one I truly wanted to make. I love you, Thea Dearden Queen, and I have since the day that I first told you. If I have to choose between a life with you or a life without you... I will always choose life with you... no matter what I have been dosed with" Roy confessed and he caused Thea to smile slightly.

"I hope that you're not just saying that because you feel bad about the kidnapping," Thea said.

"I'm not, the kidnapping only confirmed what I was already feeling, and that was that I made the worst decision of my life" Roy then moved in to kiss Thea and Thea kissed back. The kiss was interrupted when Roy's phone rang.

"Your timing is impeccable as always, Oliver" Roy grunted into the phone and Thea rolled her eyes.

"Roy, we could use your help. Barry, Laurel and I are about to leave to go to Queen Consolidated and Barry doesn't want Felicity to be alone here" Oliver said. Roy nodded. He kissed Thea's forehead.

"She probably shouldn't be. I'm on my way, it should only take five minutes" Roy informed.

"I'm here with Felicity," Roy said over the comms from command central.

"Copy that. Are you guys alright?" asked Green Arrow.

"Just fine" Felicity answered. "Hey, Flash, maybe you can bring my favorite Big Belly Burger order back to base with you when you finish up?"

"Anything for you, Overwatch" Flash replied.

"Overwatch?" Felicity and Roy asked at the same time.

"I was thinking that we should give you a codename and "babe" didn't exactly capture what you provide our team with" Barry teased.

"I like Overwatch," Green Arrow said.

"The bombs are in place, I could've used more help guys," Black Canary said.

"Sorry, pretty bird" Oliver said and Laurel gave him a look.

"What, do you not like it?" Oliver asked.

"No, no. I love it" Laurel replied


	27. The Truth

Over the comms, the team heard a struggle. "Overwatch?" questioned Arrow.

There was about a minute with no response, and then Felicity said: "Please, I'm pregnant! This child is innocent"

Slade's voice came through: "It doesn't happen to be Queen's?" He taunted. "I know the kid is in a relationship, but he has commitment issues". Laurel and Oliver looked to the side only to lightning fading out.

Barry slid to a stop a few feet away from Slade. Roy was on the ground, his injury finishing healing. "The baby is mine" The Flash shouted. "You're not touching her or our child".

Roy stood up and grabbed Slade from behind. Barry ran in small circles around Slade and Roy. While surrounded by lightning, Slade was able to free himself and knock Roy into Barry, and they both slid across the floor.

"Arrow, Black Canary? Where are you?" Felicity shouted over the noise.

"We're close, Felicity" Laurel reassured. "Nothing is going to happen to you or your baby".

Oliver turned off the motorcycle and him and his girlfriend were on the move. Roy and Barry were both climbing to their feet and by the time they were ready to engage Slade again, Oliver already was.

He punched Slade right above his upper lip hard enough to knock him back a bit. Slade staggered and Roy's fist crashed into Slade's spine. Slade whirled around and seized Roy's fist and twisted it harshly. Laurel snuck up behind Slade and used her canary cry, but held back slightly to avoid damaging the hideout. Slade let go of Roy and lifted Laurel off the ground and threw her so hard that she whacked the ceiling and she came falling down fast. Barry caught her and wasted no time getting her to the hospital.

Oliver engaged Slade one on one for a few minutes but was defeated quickly with a high-kick to his face.

Slade made his getaway once Oliver was on the floor.

Later on, Thea, Felicity, Barry, and John showed up at the hospital to check on Roy, Laurel, and Oliver. The three of them told the staff that they were in a motorcycle accident.

"How are you guys?" Felicity asked.

"We're gonna live" Oliver grunted.

"Speedy, where are Mia and William?" asked Laurel.

"Mom is at home with them. Everybody is still sleeping" Thea said.

Oliver sat up and asked Thea to close the door. "I'm pretty sure that Slade took something from the bunker".

"What do you think it is?" Laurel asked.

"I'm not sure, but Felicity, Dig, you know the bunker, as well as I do, can you take a look while I recover," Oliver asked.

"Our pleasure" Diggle replied.

Thea was dropped off at home by Diggle, so she get William ready to go to school. Moira was surprisingly awake. "Mom, good morning," Thea said. Moira and Thea were still awkward around each other, although their relationship was on the mend.

"Good morning, Thea. Where were you?" Moira asked her daughter.

"Visiting Roy" Thea answered without missing a beat.

"Now that you and Roy are back together, maybe you'll invite him to move back in?" Moira asked. "He can only afford so many nights in a motel".

"I'll definitely invite him" Thea replied.

"Jean Loring is coming today, Thea. She is going to help us fight for Queen Consolidated. I would like you and your brother to be here" Moira said.

"I will be here. I can't speak for Ollie" Thea said. "But I'll try to get a hold of him".

John and Felicity split the bunker into sections and each claimed a few. "Everything is accounted for over here" Felicity shouted.

"Same" John replied.

Felicity fell into her chair in command central and yawned loudly. John smiled. "Why don't you go to sleep? I can keep looking" John offered.

"Alone?" Felicity asked.

"You've been here all night, Felicity. I slept at home" Diggle reminded her and Felicity leaned back.

"Wake me up if you need my help," she said as she dozed off.

Oliver arrived home mid-day with William. "You're home early," Moira said stooping down to be eye-level with her grandson.

"Daddy signed me out" William explained enthusiastically.

"Is Ms. Loring here?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Thea and Ms. Loring are at the dining room table". Oliver and Moira walked into the dining room and Oliver sat William on his one knee.

"You must be Oliver," Jean said extending her hand and Oliver shook it with a smile.

"Yes, I am. This is my son, William".

"Why can't mommy just be our lawyer?" William screeched.

His question went ignored. "You can save your funds if you all sign off on the trust fund Robert left to support this family" Jean explained.

Moira immediately picked up the pen and signed the copy that Jean brought with her. Moira handed the pen to Oliver and he signed and he handed the pen to Thea. She moved to sign the fund, but she let the pen fall from her hand. "I need some air," she said and got up from the table.

At Star Labs, Cisco and Caitlin were taking inventory. "Are you sure, Caitlin? Cisco asked.

"I wouldn't bring it up if I wasn't sure" Caitlin insisted. "If I didn't know any better-" Caitlin stopped talking when she heard the sound of gurgling.

"Mario" Cisco called out the security guard's name. They heard two heavy footsteps before a heavily armed man came into view. "Oh my god! Cait! That's Deathstroke... We have to get out of here".

"And just leave?" Caitlin questioned and Deathstroke turned his head and was looking directly at them.

"Uh um fine," Cisco said and grabbed a weapon off a nearby shelf. He fired it Deathstroke, dropped it and then he grabbed Caitlin's hand and fled with her.

Deathstroke recovered from the blast in seconds and he found what he was looking for.

Barry and Joe West along with other member's of the SCPD arrived at Star Labs an hour after the crime. Barry was looking over Mario's body and collecting evidence. Joe and his partner, Eddie Thawne were interviewing Cisco and Caitlin. Another cop walked over to them. "Excuse me, but we watched the security footage. It is Deathstroke and he took something".

"It's a bio transfuser, for blood transfusions," Cisco said.

"Blood transfusions" the cop repeated. "Do you think that is how Deathstroke is enhancing his strength?"

"Not exactly" Barry couldn't help himself from saying.

"So what do you think, Allen?" the cop asked and Barry looked up.

"I- I have my own theories about Deathstroke. My friend, Iris, has been blogging about him and you should check it out" Barry said and he turned his attention back to his work.

Once most of the cops headed back to the station, Barry stayed overtime to catch up with Cisco and Caitlin. "I'm glad that Deathstroke didn't hurt either of you. He put Ollie, Laurel, and Roy in the hospital last night, I am pretty sure they all checked out".

"I'm glad they're okay," Caitlin said, holding her hand over her heart.

"So-uh- I guess you have your hands full with Deathstroke," Cisco said.

"I mean yeah. Why?" Barry asked.

"Well, a lot of meta attacks have been popping up around the city and Dr. Wells is telling us that you are the only one fast enough to stop them," Cisco said.

"We know that your team is important to you," Caitlin said. "That is why we are asking you save the city in a way that they can't".

Barry nodded. "I'll think about it," he said. "Saving the city alone, I don't think anyone can do that".

"You won't be," Cisco said."Team Arrow will still be active, I'm sure. And Caitlin, Dr. Wells and I will have your back".

"If you have free time," Caitlin said, "A meta has robbed several banks in and around Star City recently and he can control the weather". She handed Barry a file with some limited information.

"Thank you," Barry said. "Keep up the good work with Dr. Wells".

Oliver changed his shirt as Laurel entered their bedroom. "Hey" she and Oliver turned around to face her. They kissed each other. "I really hope you don't mind but my dad want's me and the kids to get dinner with him tonight. I have to have to skip your mother's event".

"That's alright!" Oliver said. "You and your dad might be able to trade intel".

"Thank you for understanding," Laurel said and moved in closer to him, her lips landing on his. She slid her hands under his shirt, but the passion of the moment was killed quickly at the sound of Mia's crying.

Oliver saw Laurel off, and then he went off to Queen Consolidated. "Hello, Oliver" Isabel greeted in a flirtatious way.

"I'm here like you asked" Oliver replied. "So, I am open to hearing what positions are available".

Isabel smirked. "I was never going to offer you a job, Ollie".

"Don't call me that" Oliver hissed. "Why am I here?"

"I thought it would be rude if I didn't tell you my motivation for working with Slade Wilson," Isabel said. "Your father, Robert Queen, was the love of my life".

Oliver cocked his head to the side. "Not shocking. My father probably saw many mistresses. I hardly doubt you made his top 5".

"Really? Well then, I find it odd that the two of us were going to leave together and start a family. He told me that it was all he wanted and he was ready to leave it all behind for me" Isabel informed.

Oliver kept a straight face. "Well, clearly he didn't mean it. Honesty was never one of my father's principles".

Isabel scoffed and she continued. "We were together and we were set to go. It was my fairytale come true. And it was spoiled when your mother called, she said that Thea had broken her leg. Your father knew that Thea was not even his daughter, but he insisted that he needed to go and be with her and you".

Oliver's expression changed. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Isabel said.

Oliver stood up quickly, "Thank you for your time, Isabel," he said mockingly and rushed from the boardroom. He pulled out his phone and hit Thea's number on speed dial.

"I'll pick up the bill tonight, dad" Laurel offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, baby," Quentin said.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't ask," Laurel said and Quentin smiled.

The waiter put down plates of food in front of Quentin, Laurel, and William.

"When is Mia going to start to eat real food?" William asked.

"Probably in another month or two" Laurel answered. "She doesn't have any teeth to chew yet".

As Quentin sawed through his steak, Laurel decided to ask for his help with Slade. "Dad, you know how Thea was abducted recently?"

"Yeah, she told us Slade Wilson took her. Puzzling, the police don't believe her given his alibi".

"Do you?" Laurel asked, hopefully.

"Mm, I don't know what to believe anymore, baby" Quentin admitted.

"Well, believe in me, believe in Ollie. Slade Wilson did this. And you know the group of convicts who went missing from Iron Heights, he is behind that too".


	28. Always There For You

Meanwhile, Barry was running in circles trying to counteract the wind of Weather Wizard's tornado. "Heha" Cisco smiled and shook his shoulders a little bit, "The suit is holding up"!

"But he's not" Caitlin cried with concern.

"He can do it" Cisco reassured her "I know he can".

Barry continued running and gradually increased his speed. As he was approaching what he needed it to be to stop the wind, he felt a bolt of lightning strike his body. Not his own lighting, not from the speedforce.

This lightning was fighting back. Barry was thrown from his feet and he hit the ground and rolled over. He took a moment and he stood up. "He's too strong" he called out to Caitlin and Cisco.

Marc Mardon stood in the center of the tornado with a satisfied smile on his lips. He muttered to himself: "It's time to think big!" He made his tornado even bigger.

Barry only watched, feeling helpless. He didn't know what he had been thinking. Out here, without back up. A tornado at this magnitude would flatten Star City. His thoughts surrounded Oliver. He couldn't let that happen. Not before Oliver had to chance to save it.

Another voice came over the comm from Star Labs. "You can do this, Barry. You were right! I am responsible for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me and when I looked at you, all I saw was another potential victim. Yes, I created this madness, but you Barry can stop it! You can do this! Now, run Barry, run!" Dr. Wells encouraged.

With a burst of motivation, Barry sped up, running faster this time than his first attempt. He felt nothing but the speedforce inside of him. He thought of nothing but Oliver, Iris, Joe, Felicity and their child. He didn't even how fast he was going. He didn't even realize that it was working.

In the center of the winds, Marc Mardon was no longer feeling his previous confidence. He tried to make the tornado larger, but the wind seemed to be collapsing on top of him. He was too focused on trying to keep the tornado alive, that he could not pull any of his energy away to strike The Flash with another lightning bolt. It was getting hard for Marc to breathe, and let out a scream of agony from the unbearable pain building in his lungs. Marc could no longer fight the speedster and made the decision to quit while he was still alive. Clyde wouldn't have wanted his older brother dead thwarting The Flash.

All that could be seen from the view of any on-looker was a gigantic cloud of dust."Barry!" shouted Caitlin following a moment of silence.

In the large gust of wind, Barry's cowl was blown off and his true face was revealed to Marc Mardon. Barry stood up slowly and when he did, Marc immediately pointed his gun at the speedster. "I didn't think there was anybody else like me" Marc stammered, his arm shaking.

"I am not like you" Barry responded. "You're a murderer"

Marc's finger was a second away from the trigger but he never got pull it. An arrow flew from behind Barry, and it hit Marc in the middle of his forehead. Barry whirled around and saw The Green Arrow looking at him. The friends didn't say anything to each other.

Oliver crawled into bed with Laurel and he thought she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "You slipped out of your mother's event early to save Barry. Didn't you?" Laurel whispered.

Oliver smiled slightly. "How do you know everything?" he questioned.

"How did you know that Barry would need you?" she countered.

"First of all, I didn't even know what he would be doing tonight, but the cyclone and his lightning, it would be hard to miss. Also, I've taught him a lot about self- defense, but the gun pointed at him was too far away for him to act. And Barry is my friend" Oliver responded. "I know you are gon-" he began to say.

"I'm not angry about you killing Marc Mardon," Laurel said and Oliver was genuinely surprised.

"You really aren't?" he asked.

"No," she said. "At first I thought I was, but Mardon needed to be put down. He could've killed thousands with that tornado. He could've killed Barry- and- and that is not worth it" Laurel admitted.

"I still feel bad every time I break my promise to you," Oliver said.

"Ollie, I slipped up a lot. You stayed every time. I have spent too much time apart from you in my life to know better than to push you out again. Good night, Ollie".

"Good night, Laurel" Oliver responded, cuddling with her.

Oliver woke early to a violent tugging on his arm that he was positive was William before he opened his eyes. "Wha-w. What is it Thea?" he groaned.

"Roy isn't in bed with me. I'm worried something happened to him" Thea explained.

"He couldn't have gone to get take-out from PJ's for a romantic breakfast?" Oliver asked, but with the life he and Roy lived, he didn't discount Thea's worries at all.

"I'm serious, Ollie. What if Slade has him?" Thea complained.

Oliver was reminded of what Slade took from Star Labs. "Oh my god," he grumbled and threw the covers off himself. He took his phone from the charger and he immediately called Diggle.

"Any idea what time it is?" Diggle answered.

"Yes, and I don't care. Something could've happened to Roy and you and I are going to rescue him before the sun comes up" Oliver insisted.

"Just us," asked Dig.

"Yeah" Oliver answered. "I'm gonna let Laurel and Felicity sleep, and Barry had a big night last night".

Dig drove his van to the same warehouse that Oliver now believed could be Slade's base. Oliver went in alone and hoisted himself on top of the scaffolding without being seen. There was no sign of Slade or anybody in charge. Roy was unconscious and he was surrounded by the convicts, still in their prison suits. They were unconscious too. This was too easy and Oliver knew better to act on impulse. He remained right where he was and he was right to do so, because Slade and Isabel walked into the room, unsuspecting.

"I wasn't sure you that were a match for Roy," Slade said to Isabel.

"I got the job done quickly. It was easy, he didn't put up much of a fight. I owe that to you I think. When you kidnapped Thea Queen, you really showed him what we're capable of" Isabel said and Oliver chose this moment to jump off the scaffolding.

Isabel quickly retrieved the firearm strapped to her leg and fired two shots at Oliver that would've hit him in his face, but Oliver leaned back and the bullets struck the wall instead. Oliver retaliated and shot an explosive arrow towards his enemies a second later and it shook the ground. Slade lost his footing and hit his head on the ground. He was knocked out cold. Isabel fell down too and may have broken her leg.

Oliver quickly undid Roy's bindings and carefully threw him over his shoulder. Isabel struggled onto her feet behind him and attempted to shoot at him again, but another gun went off before she could succeed. Oliver turned his head and he saw Diggle was standing next to him. The bullet from Diggle's gun had not hit Isabel but instead flew in between her body and her arm. However, it had startled her and she fell back to the ground. As Oliver climbed into passenger's seat of Dig's car, he looked back at the warehouse and saw some movement.

Before he had to say anything, Dig stepped on the gas.

Oliver carried Roy through the secret entrance to the foundry and laid him down on the table. Dig gaveOliver a look that said: "What do we now?"

Oliver picked up a folder that contained contact info of Team Arrow's allies. In there was John Constantine, Christopher Chance, Mari Jiwe Mccabe, a few members of Star Labs staff, and some others. "Caitlin Snow," he said and he pulled out his cell phone. He had a hunch that she would be up already.

"Oliver" she answered.

"Hey, Cait. I could use your help" Oliver said.

"And I could use yours" Caitlin replied


	29. Ronnie

Caitlin looked up at Oliver and John. "Roy is alright and he should wake up pretty soon. He wasn't knocked out and it seems to me that he was put to sleep with some type of anesthetic mask" Caitlin reported.

"Thank goodness," John said.

"Would you mind sticking around until he wakes up?" Oliver asked Caitlin.

"Nope," Caitlin replied. "That will give me time to ask for your help". Caitlin pulled a tourniquet, a butterfly needle, and a vial out her bag and prepared to take a blood sample from Roy. "There is somebody following me," Caitlin told Oliver.

Oliver's features hardened. "Give me a physical description and I'll put an arrow through him" he grunted.

"No, there is more you need to know. I think it might be Ronnie" Caitlin said and Oliver wrinkled his forehead.

"I know this conversation is supposed to be between you two, but I am still here, so who is Ronnie?" Diggle asked.

"Ronnie Raymond was my cousin," Oliver said.

"Was?" Dig asked.

"Ronnie and I had a strained relationship at the time of his death, which was also the night Mia was born," Oliver said.

"The particle accelerator explosion," Diggle said to himself.

"Ronnie helped develop the accelerator... he was my fiance," Caitlin said softly and now Diggle understood why Oliver and Caitlin's relationship seemed to go deeper than acquaintances.

"Look" Oliver said, turning his attention back to Caitlin "I am not going to tell you that there is no way that the guy following you is Ronnie, but please, Cait, let me be the one to find out, okay, because if it is, Ronnie has been keeping his distance for a reason. If it is him, neither of us have any idea what the explosion did to him, but we do know what it did to Barry and Laurel and hundreds of other people in this city".

Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Bring Barry and Laurel with you" she urged. "If Ronnie is a meta-human, you should have meta backup. I don't believe Ronnie is dangerous, but I don't know what kind of changes have affected him or if he can control the meta-powers he may have" Caitlin said. She suddenly moves forwards and hugged Oliver and Oliver hugged her back, knowing what she was dealing with could not be easy.

Roy managed to sit up and his hand was on the back of his head. Oliver let Caitlin go and walked over Roy. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think I am. How did I get here?" Roy replied.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Oliver asked.

"Somebody. Somebody was in my room" Roy explained and Oliver had to stop himself from shuddering at the fact that Isabel was able to get into his sister's room. "The person woke me and told me that they would hurt Thea if I didn't come with them. They said if I made a sound, they would kill her".

"You couldn't fight back," Oliver asked.

"I don't know, for some reason, I didn't try," Roy said.

Dig grabbed the keys to his van. "Oliver, Roy, can I drop you back at the mansion?"

"Yeah, can you drop Cait off too?" Oliver asked and Diggle nodded.

"Star Labs please," Caitlin said.

It was just before sunrise when Roy and Oliver walked through the mansion's front door. They had had Diggle actually stop for a take-out breakfast from PJ's Pancake House. Thea was drinking a cup of Black Coffee when she saw them in the front hall. "Roy" she nearly shouted but Oliver put his finger to his lips. Roy put his take-out bag down and took Thea in his arms and he kissed her. "Don't worry! I'm fine" he said and he kissed her again.

Oliver was already upstairs and he walked into his bedroom to see Laurel sitting up in bed. "Are you okay, beautiful?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said tiredly. "I woke up and I can't fall back asleep".

Oliver smiled and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the temple. "Would it help if I hold you and play with your hair?"

"That always helps" Laurel replied.

Both Laurel and Oliver fell back asleep for a couple of hours. Laurel felt something being placed on her chest and she opened her eyes. Moira had placed Mia on top of Laurel. She was crying. "What's wrong, baby girl?" she cooed. Laurel quickly realized that Mia needed a diaper change and she lifted her daughter up and carried her to the bathroom. When she was finished, she found Oliver sitting up in bed and smiled at him. "Oh good. Daddy's awake. Mommy has to take a shower and go to work" she said. She places Mia in Oliver's lap. William walked into his parent's bedroom.

"Morning kiddo" Oliver greeted. "Ready for school today?"

"I guess" William yawn. Oliver stood up. With Mia in one arm, Oliver picked William up in the other and carried them to the kitchen Oliver heated up breakfast for William and himself and then Laurel's. Laurel came downstairs when she was ready for work. "Look, mom, daddy got us breakfast from PJs" William shouted.

"That was really nice of your daddy, wasn't it?" Laurel said.

"Yeah, it was" William beamed. Laurel leaned in and pecked Oliver's lips.

She fed Mia while she ate. William finished breakfast and Oliver took him upstairs to get him ready for school.

Shortly after Laurel left, the doorbell rang and it was Barry and Felicity. Oliver agreed to let Barry and Felicity spend the day at the mansion helping him with Mia since Felicity was through her first trimester and the expecting parents were hoping to get some practice. As Barry and Felicity were settling in, Roy came down the stairs, lugging two large suitcases.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Given what happened last night" Roy began, "I don't want to be in this city until we are ready to end Slade Wilson and I don't think Thea should be either. So I am taking her on a vacation in the islands".

"You can afford that?" Oliver said, raising his eyebrows.

"Barely," Roy said. "It costs basically all my savings, but keeping Thea safe is the most important thing to me".

"Me too" Oliver agreed. 'I'll reimburse you for the trip. I just want you to worry about my sister".

"Seriously?" questioned Roy and Oliver nodded. Roy suddenly jumped forwards and hugged Oliver. Oliver actually hugged back.

Thea came downstairs lugging a smaller bag. "Aw, cute," she said and Roy pulled away and smiled at Thea.

"You look stunning," he said. "You ready to leave?"

"I have to say goodbye to my mom and Ollie," she said. Thea walked over to Oliver and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you soon, Speedy. Have fun" Oliver said.

"I will," Thea said.

"Mom is in the driveway, about to leave herself, you better go. I love you" Oliver said.

"I love you too," Thea said and Oliver went to get the door for his sister and her boyfriend.

Felicity had Mia in her arms and was gently rocking her.

"She is getting so much better," Barry remarked.

"Yeah, Laurel, the doctor, and I were all surprised that she responded so well to the weening process. The doctor gives her a small amount of oxycodone once a week but we should be reducing soon and by then the time she is six months, she'll be completely clean" Oliver said.

"That's great news" Barry beamed.

"It's great" Felicity agreed. "Are you guys worried at all though? About the effects of Laurel using during the pregnancy".

"Uh I told Laurel we'll cross that bridge when we get there," Oliver said. "What about you Felicity, how is the baby treating you?"

"This has been a better and easier experience than I expected. My mom has been wonderful" Felicity shared.

"I know that I have said this, but I am happy for you. And not "happy for you" the way I was when Tommy and Laurel were together. No, I'm really thrilled that two of the best people I know are gonna be parents" Oliver said and Felicity smiled and she carefully hugged Oliver without crushing Mia.

Mia started to cry and Felicity was rocking her. "Check her diaper" Oliver instructed.

"Clean" Felicity said a moment later.

"She could be hungry" Barry suggested.

"I'll go heat up some milk," said Oliver.

Oliver returned to see Mia was really crying hard and he sighed. "I think withdrawal is hitting her again," he said and took the baby girl from Felicity. He held her against his chest and moved very slowly from side to side until she stopped crying.

That night, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and The Flash were out on the streets looking for any signs of Ronnie Raymond. Felicity was watching Mia and William at the mansion, while also quarterbacking the team.

"I can't believe that Ronnie could be alive," Laurel said. "What will you do if he is?" she asked Oliver.

"Make sure he returns home" Oliver grumbled.

"So you're still not gonna want a relationship?" she asked.

"Ronnie made it pretty clear that he wants nothing to do with our family" Oliver replied.

Barry zipped around looking for any evidence that Ronnie could be wandering around lost in the city when his Star labs comm came to life. "Barry," Cisco said.

"What's up?" asked Barry.

"There is a meta attack and they need The Flash at the Starling City "Ledded Goh" warehouse" Cisco said.

Barry nodded and he zipped away, leaving Green Arrow and Black Canary confused.


	30. Tides of Change

Barry arrived back in the bunker after he defeated a meta-human with the ability to rapidly clone himself. Oliver was sitting by himself and it looked like he was cleaning the base of a new bow. "Hey, Oliver," he said.

"You sure are lucky, Barry," Oliver said.

"Oliver, I know you are mad that I just left without a word. I- I had Cisco in my ear and there was this meta-" Oliver cut Barry off.

"I appreciate what The Flash is doing because honestly my team excluding Laurel and Roy, can't be the ones to stop super-powered criminals. We're just humans. Barry, I meant what I told you-" This time Barry cut Oliver off.

"Ollie, I am sorry for abandoning you and Laurel in the field. It won't happen again" Barry said.

"I know that it won't, Bar, because The Flash isn't a part of Team Arrow anymore," Oliver said.

"Seriously, you are kicking me off the team. That's not fair!" Barry nearly shouted.

"Barry, I'm not kicking you off, but I don't want to hold you back. I meant what I said, you are a hero and you can save people and inspire in a way that I will never be able to. But being tied to me and this team will only get in your way. I will always be here to help you though. All of us will" Oliver said and Barry nodded in acceptance.

"I understand but I have a parting request," Barry said.

"Depending on what it is, I'll see what I could do for you," Oliver said.

"Let me help you find Ronnie. Caitlin and I are close friends and all I want is for her to be reunited with him. Please, Ollie. She's right, you can use both Laurel and I's help" Barry pleaded.

"Well, only because you begged" Oliver wise-cracked and the men shook hands.

"And hey, Ollie, we're gonna take Slade down. No arguments on the we" Barry said and Oliver nodded in agreement.

Oliver crashed on the cot in the bunker and around the same time, Isabel Rochev and Sebastian Blood were helping Slade Willson finish the last of the blood transfusions he needed to do. He gave his own blood to Isabel after they failed to drain Roy. Sebastian was operating the bio-transfuser and using Slade and Isabel's blood to make soldiers out of the abducted convicts.

The next morning, Oliver got up early made breakfast for his family and Laurel and Oliver got the kids ready to go support Moira at a campaign interview. Even though Oliver didn't originally support his mom running, watching the way that she spoke made him feel really proud. "Being a mother is something I feel that I have on Mr. Blood. He is very young and inexperienced, but if I could raise my two wonderful children, I could take care of this city" Moira said wittily.

After the interview, Laurel left to take Mia to see the doctor, and Oliver and William approached Moira. "Mom, you have really been impressing me during this campaigning journey".

"Well thank you so much, Oliver," Moira said.

"Since I am currently unemployed, I was thinking that you and me and..." Oliver's voice trailed and he could clearly see he no longer had Moira's full attention. He looked at what she was looking at.

"Oh my god" Moira gasped, shocked and horrified at the sight of her daughter with a swollen eye, a broken nose, and multiple bruises.

"Thea?" Oliver questioned. "What the? I thought you and Roy went to the islands".

"We were" Thea huffed. "Roy freaked out like he had a mental break or something. I spent the night looking for him".

"Oh, m-my god" Oliver uttered, madder at himself than Roy. "He did this to you?"

"No" Thea whispered, with her voice cracking.

Sebastian Blood was working quietly on this and that when there was a soft knock on his door. The person on the other side did not wait for Sebastian to say anything, they just walked right in. "Moira?" he paused "Are- are you all right?"

"I'm alright and you are about to be even better," she said solemnly. "I am withdrawing my candidacy from the mayoral race".

Sebastian didn't say anything for a moment, he just nodded. He finally said: "Moira, I'm surprised to hear you say that. You're doing very well in the polls, well enough to beat me".

"Well then I guess you should be thanking me," Moira said.

"Can I ask you why?" Sebastian persisted.

"My daughter, Thea, she needs me right now. My family does" Moira replied.

Oliver, Laurel, John, and Felicity met up after Oliver called an emergency meeting. "Where's Barry?" asked John.

"There are more pressing matters than where Barry is," Oliver said. John looked at Felicity, and Felicity returned with a look that said she knew already. "The matter is: Find Roy. He beat up my sister".

"What?" Laurel exclaimed.

"I thought that Roy and Thea left yesterday," Felicity said.

"They were supposed to have, but they only got so far" Oliver explained.

"The Mirakuru" Laurel theorized.

"Yeah...yeah," Oliver said, attempting to remind himself. "I have seen before what Mirakuru can do to a good man... we're gonna find Roy and find Slade and end this. Felicity-".

"Yeah, I already found him," Felicity said.

"Okay, John, Laurel and I will meet you there," Oliver said and he took Laurel's hand so they could suit up.

By the time John got inside the clock tower, Laurel was injured and Roy was holding Oliver against the wall. Diggle aimed his gun at Roy, trying to line up a shot just to injure Roy. He took the shot just as Roy's foot crashed into Oliver's knee and dislocated it. Oliver screamed in agony. Diggle's shot missed.

Roy blew passed Diggle and took leaps and bounds down the stairs. Oliver sat up and shot an arrow, aiming to hit Roy's back. Roy simply turned around and caught the arrow in his hand. Diggle was kneeling next to Laurel. Oliver pulled himself over to her as well. "Baby?" he whispered.

"Ollie, it- it really hurts to breathe"

Down on the street, two police officers noticed Roy, armed and charging. "Hey" one of them shouted.

"Don't move" the other one yelled.

Roy froze and swiveled his body to look at the officers, the look in his eyes cold as ice.

"Drop your weapon and remove your hood" commanded one of the officers.

Roy just stood and stared for a few more moments and then he began to try and evade the officers.

"Hey, you aren't going anywhere!" one of the officers shouted pointing his gun at Roy, only to have it kicked from his hand. "What the-"

The other officer attempted to put his gun against Roy's head, but Roy rebutted with a punch to the elbow, with the force breaking the officer's arm.

"Hey" shouted the uninjured officer. Shock took over as Roy drove the arrow he had in his hand into the stomach of the officer. Roy then ran off into the night, leaving the officer to bleed out.

Moira was caring for Thea at the mansion and the two of them were watching the news. "Is that Roy?" Moira asked, leaning closer to the TV.

Thea propped herself up and she saw footage of who was unmistakably Roy beating and killing a police officer. "The unknown assailant disappeared and has not been seen since the attack".

"I have to find Roy," Thea said while attempting to get up.

"No" Moira protested. "Just let me- let me call your brother".

Oliver was getting fitted for a knee brace by a doctor. Laurel was lying on an examination table beside him. "The brace is about all I can do for you, Mr. Queen," the doctor said. "How'd you bust it up this bad?"

"Uh well, paparazzi," Oliver said. "My mother is running for mayor and doing really well, so my sister and I are in the public eye more than ever. My girlfriend stepped in to help and they really went at her".

The doctor nodded. "I can see that. Two broken ribs, and a badly bruised abdomen. "She must love you very much".

"I do" Laurel whimpered.

"Excuse me," Oliver said and clicked "Answer" on his phone. "Mom, are you okay? Is Thea?"

"Let me put you on the phone with Thea," Moira said.

"Ollie, Roy is on the news. He killed a cop" Thea cried.

"I know," Oliver said. "Laurel and I saw. Are you okay?"

"I- I don't know. Ollie, we have to find him" Thea growled.

"Look, we're his family and we're going to find him. Just please, Speedy, stay with mom" Oliver begged.

Oliver returned to the Verdant that night and Felicity and John were in the bunker. "Hey man, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for the ride to the hospital," Oliver said.

"You look like you're in a lot of pain," Felicity said.

"Got any Lidocaine?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, we've got everything here," she said a tiny smile while handing him the bottle. He injected the full contents into his leg. "Where's Laurel?"

"She's still recovering. I wish she had your boyfriends speed-healing" Oliver said.

"So, I think we should talk about Roy," Diggle said.

"Yeah," Oliver said. "I clearly have let his situation get out of control".

"Did Caitlin notify anyone about a cure?" Diggle asked.

"No," Felicity said.

"Me neither" Oliver shared.

"And not me," Diggle said. "Slade seems to be able to control his actions. We can wait for the cure. In Roy's case... he attacked your sister man".

"What are you saying, Dig? We kill him? We can't. Thea is in enough pain" Oliver argued.

"He could kill her" Diggle shouted.

"The answer is no, Dig! We are not going to kill him! I am not giving up on him!" Oliver yelled back and Felicity placed her hand on his arm to try to calm him.

Roy stood with his hood pulled over his head staring into the distance from a street bridge. Somebody came up next to him and he looked over and saw his girlfriend. She touched his arm. "Roy, I am so sorry. Everything, everything that you have been through is my fault. I wanna make it right, I want to get what I deserve".


	31. Breaking Hearts

Oliver arrived at Verdant where he had promised he would meet his mother. After he and Walter hung up the American flag (Moira would shortly be giving a speech in front of the club), Moira pulled her son aside.

"Where is Laurel tonight?" Moira asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Laurel is in the hospital, she was hurt. Quentin is with her and he has William and Mia" Oliver assured his mother. She smiled slightly at him. "Mom, what is going on?"

Moira looked at the ground and then at her son. "Oliver, I am going to tell everyone here tonight that I'm withdrawing my candidacy from the mayoral race".

"Mom, why?" Oliver asked.

"My responsibility is being a mother and a grandmother. I don't know what I was thinking... You haven't been home from the island all that long, Thea is battling addiction... you both need me" Moira explained and Oliver took both Moira's hands.

"Mom, what we both need is to see our mother doing something good in the world.

"Like her brother is?" Moira asked, catching Oliver off guard "And her boyfriend, and the woman who is nothing less than her sister?" There was a moment of silence that was seemingly an opportunity for Oliver to confess. "Oliver, I know," Moira said.

"How long have you known?" Oliver asked.

"I'm your mother, Oliver. I know when I'm in a room with my baby" Moira said and they both thought of the time The Hood paid her a visit.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"I could've shot The Hood dead" Moira replied and Oliver responded with a small smile.

"So, you aren't mad I'm assuming?" Oliver said.

"No, Oliver, if I can be honest, I couldn't be more proud," Moira said with a smile and Oliver's smile widened as they hugged. The crowd was ready to see Moira speak and the camera crew for the local new had finished setting up. Oliver gave his mother's hand a final squeeze.

"I love you, mom" he whispered and she smiled before her taking her place in front of the podium.

"When I was first approached about entering this race, the prospect of winning was a distant, nearly impossible feat. How could a city that has suffered so much place it's faith in someone so responsible for it's suffering? But as the weeks progressed, good people such as you raised your voices in support and I began to think that I could make a difference. I could help save this city. But recent events have changed things and" Moira lingered on the "and", her eyes became fixed on Thea's. They were full of every emotion and sensation. Pain, grief, distrust, but also hope and pride. Oliver's voice played in Moira's mind. " _We need to see our mother do something good in the_ world". After what The Hood had done and after Thea had forgiven everything, Moira owed this to her children. They had gotten her this far. Five months ago she was awaiting trial in Iron Heights. She looked over at Oliver who gave a slight nod of his head because he knew what she was thinking. Moira leaned closer to the microphone and spoke with more confidence. "And now I know I can make a difference". Oliver smiled warmly and joined the crowd in applause. "If the honor becomes mine, I promise with every breath I take, I will do what is necessary, sacrifice what is necessary for the good of this city. Starling City is my home, you are my family, and there is nothing more important to me than family. Thank you. Thank you all" Moira gave a wave as the crowd applauded. Moira walked off stage and Oliver gave her a big hug before Mark Francis gave Moira a huge smile.

"Great speech, Moira," he said. "A little to off-book for my liking, but you're the candidate, you have the right to campaign your way".

The cameras were still rolling and Moira and Oliver heard Thea's voice over the microphone. "Um, hi" Thea gasped. "I just wanted to come up here and say a few words. I am so proud to have my mom here tonight at my club Verdant in The Glades".

As Thea continued to address the crowd, Moira leaned over toward Oliver. "What is she doing?"

"She is trying to draw Roy out," Oliver said, disapprovingly.

"You should go," Moira said and Oliver kissed his mother's cheek. Diggle followed him.

"Vote Queen. Tell your friends" Thea said in a cheery voice and walked away from the podium.

She walked towards Moira and threw her arms around her mother. Moira wrapped her arms around Thea. "I love you, Thea"

"I know, mom. I love you, too" Thea said.

"Your brother is suiting up" Moira whispered, causing Thea to pull back and look at Moira questioningly. "Oliver knows that I know" Moira whispered.

"No" Thea whispered. "Roy, he can not control himself. This isn't his fault".

"I don't know what your brother knows, Thea, but your brother and I will do what is necessary to protect you," Moira said as screams and howls of pain were heard. Roy, hooded in red was tossing and trampling innocent spectators in the crowd. "Thea lets go, now" Moira urged by was ultimately torn away from her daughter as security rushed her out of the club.

The crowded club was being evacuated and Diggle ran in on foot through the front doors. Oliver crashed in through a high window. "Roy," Thea said. "Baby, it's me. It's me. Come back, Roy" Roy took two large steps towards his girlfriend. The look in his eyes like he had never seen her before. "Roy, you're strong. So strong. You can fight. Please, Roy. Fight it. Fight it for me. I love you".

Roy picked Thea up by her neck, tightening his grip by the second. Diggle cocked his gun and aimed it at the back of Roy's head. Roy's body sharply swiveled so he could see the gun that made the sound. He didn't let go of Thea, he just stood, staring Diggle down. "Please" Thea croaked. "Don't. He can't control himself. Please". Diggle didn't lower his gun. His face clearly expressed the war in his head. Four arrow hit Roy in his bicep and Thea was dropped. Roy hit the ground quickly after.

Thea turned her head and looked at her brother, questioningly. "No one dies tonight" Oliver grumbled. Thea reached for Roy's hand and kissed it. Oliver picked up Roy and brought him to the bunker. Thea and Oliver left him in Diggle's care. Lyla was on her way to join him, as well as Caitlin.

Oliver and Thea climbed into the limo that Moira had been waiting for them in. "I'm gonna let the limo drop the two of you off at home" Oliver explained, "then I am going to go see Laurel".

Moira nodded. "What exactly is going on with Roy?"

"It's complicated but I have seen it before," Oliver said. "When all of this is over, hold me accountable to explain it".

"Does anybody know everything that happened to you on that Island, Ollie?" Thea asked.

"No, but Laurel knows close to everything," Oliver said and Moira smiled.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," Moira said. "I just can't wait to dance at your wedding". Oliver, Moira, and Thea all smiled at the thought and Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but he could not speak as something crashed right into the limo. Oliver fell to the floor of the limo and he blacked out.

When his eyes opened, he was unsure of how long he been unconscious. He heard both Thea and Moira crying and thought they were just worried about him. He sat up but he was too injured to stand.

His eyes fell upon Slade who was standing behind his mother and his sister with a gun in his hand. "Welcome back, kid" Slade growled. Thea adn Moria both had their hands tied behind their backs and they were on their knees. Thea was bottom trembling while she sobbed.

"Let them go, Slade. You don't have to do this" Oliver pleaded.

"I am not going to do anything. You are" Slade said. Oliver stared, not sure what his enemy was talking about. He tried to get to his feet but he failed.

"Slade, please" Oliver cried.

"Choose," Slade said, coldly.

"Please, this not what Shado would want" Oliver urged.

"You have no idea what Shado would want. I loved Shado, you didn't. Now choose, Oliver, CHOOSE" Slade screamed.

"Kill me, that's my choice. Kill me, please, Slade" Oliver begged.

"O-Oliver, h-he-e was with you on the island?" Moira sobbed as Oliver reached out to grab her hand.

"CHOOSE! CHOOOOOSSSSEE!" Slade barked and Moira stood up before Oliver could touch her hand. Slade aimed his gun at her "Don-" Moira cut him off.

"Wait," she said. "Both of my children will live," she said. Slade grinned.

"Slade, don't. I swear to god, Slade. I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Oliver yelled.

Slade acted as if Oliver was not even there. "You have much courage, Moira Queen. It's a shame you could not pass on that courage to your son" Slade said and he holstered his gun.

"Wait, mom" Thea cried out as Oliver struggled to pull himself forward. Slade pulled out his sword and thrust it through Moira's body and retracted it. Moira's body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Slade walked past Thea and leaned down behind Oliver and he whispered: "there is still one more person who has to die, then this can end". He left Oliver there and all he could do was watch Thea cry over their mother's body.


	32. Fallout

Walter sat in the front row at Moira's funeral. Next to him on the left was Marc Francis and the right was Thea, then Quentin then William. In the row behind, Felicity sat in between Barry and John and next to Barry on his other side was Caitlin. "Moira Queen was a wonderful human being," the preacher said. "She wanted to make Starling City a better place and she acted on that desire. Moira Queen was going to be this city's next leader. I know many of you are as sad as I am about what happened to such a good woman. Please now, bow your heads and pray and help guide Moira into the next plane of existence".

At City Hall, Sebastian Blood was being sworn in as the mayor. "Put your left hand on the Bible, raise your right hand, and recite the oath".

"I, Sebastian Blood, do solemnly swear to support the charter and laws of Starling City and to faithfully and impartially perform and discharge the duties of the mayor according to the law and to the very best of my ability" Sebastian stated.

"Congratulations, Mayor Blood" announced the head councilman as Blood's supporters celebrated.

After the funeral, Thea stood in a small group with Felicity, Barry, and John. "I am so so sorry, Thea, I cannot begin to- to imagine," Felicity said. Thea didn't reply but she nodded gratefully at Felicity. A few tears were rolling down Felicity's cheeks. "I- I don't know why I'm crying. It could be the hormones, but I shouldn't be crying".

"It's okay," Thea said softly. "You're crying for Oliver".

"Oliver" Felicity repeated. "Oliver". She stepped away and she pulled out her cell phone and hit Laurel on speed dial, but the line was busy. To Felicity's surprise, John had followed her.

"She is probably trying to get in contact with Oliver," he said.

"Okay, well we need to find him," Felicity said with urgency. "I'm worried he might do something that can't be undone".

Laurel was checking out of the hospital. "I strongly advise against this, Ms. Lance," said the nurse clinician.

"I appreciate your opinion, I haven't seen or heard from my boyfriend in days though and he just lost hi-" Laurel said but the nurse cut her off.

"I heard what happened to Mrs. Queen. I am very sorry about it. Wherever Slade Wilson is, he needs to be brought to justice" The nurse said.

Laurel called Felicity back on her way out but she didn't answer. Then Felicity called Laurel. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Laurel?" Felicity said.

"I am leaving the hospital. I need to find Ollie" Laurel said.

"Do you have someone to pick you up?" Felicity asked.

"My dad is coming" Laurel replied.

"Caitlin is working on Roy right now," said Felicity. "John and I are on our way to ARGUS to talk to Amanda Waller. Laurel, we'll let you know when we find Oliver, but you need to stay safe. If anything happens to you or the kids, it will break him" Felicity and Laurel wanted to argue but she Felicity was right.

"Fine, be careful, Felicity" Laurel begged.

"I will be" Felicity replied and hung up.

Laurel climbed into Quentin's car. "Daddy, where are William and Mia?"

"They are at City Hall," Quentin said. "I left them with Mayor Blood. The entire SCPD is devoted to searching for Slade Wilson". Quentin looked at Laurel who was grimacing.

"Why would you leave my children with somebody you know I don't trust" Laurel complained.

"I couldn't reach John or Felicity and I didn't want to burden Thea" Quentin responded.

"Get me to City Hall fast," Laurel said as Quentin hit the gas.

Laurel's feet barely made it to the pavement as she made a beeline across the parking lot to city hall. She went to Sebastian's office where she found Sebastian with Mia in his arms while on the phone. He nodded at her in acknowledgment. William was sitting at a side table reading comics in the newspaper. Laurel immediately lifted Mia out of Sebastian's arms. "C' mon William" she whispered, "we're going". The phone slammed down audibly.

"Laurel," Sebastian said.

Laurel put on a fake smile. "Sebastian, you babysat. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing at all. I needed your father to lead the search for Slade Wilson. Watching your children was more like my payment to him" Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Speaking of, I am so sorry about Moira, Laurel. I cannot imagine what you, or Oliver, or William are feeling right now. Where is Oliver, I- I want to give him my condolences in person"

"I don't know," Laurel said. "I- I was attacked by paparazzi and I was being treated for injuries at the time of Moira's... passing. I haven't seen or heard from Oliver since then". Sebastian glanced down at his desk and back up at Laurel. In the quick second that took Laurel managed to slip a police recording device underneath Sebastian's desk. "Thank you again, Sebastian" Laurel said and without another word, she left the office with her kids.

"Oliver!" Diggle shouted as he and Felicity entered the secondary base Oliver had set up.

"I don't why, but I wasn't expecting you two" Oliver mumbled, not facing his friends.

"Listen, Oliver, you're grieving. Felicity and I understand that-" Oliver cut Diggle off.

"What you and Felicity don't understand is that my mother wouldn't have died if it were not for me. I damned her and everybody else I love" Oliver said."Felicity and Diggle didn't how to respond other than giving their friend their full attention. "Slade blamed me for taking the woman he loved from him, he does and he always will. I gave him the Mirakuru and failed to cure him. I need to stop him, to stop this vendetta, and to prevent anyone else I love from dying"

"What are you trying to say, Oliver?" Diggle asked. "Are you seriously considering giving yourself over to Slade Wilson?"

"Slade told me one more person has to die and then this will be over. I know that person is Laurel but maybe, if my friend is still in there, a trace of the man that I called my brother, his vendetta will end with my death" Oliver said.

"No... no... Oliver, no" Felicity yelled.

"Hey, calm down," Diggle told her.

"Calm down? No! He's not doing this!" Felicity protested.

"Of course, he isn't. We aren't going to let him. But you need to calm down, you'll hurt yourself or your baby" Diggle reminded Felicity.

"Your baby, Felicity," Oliver said. "Barry, Thea, John, you, Laurel, my children. If anything happened to any of you, my life would be over anyway..."

"Oliver, please. This is not the fate you have to accept" Felicity begged. "Growing up, I lived in Las Vegas and the only money we had was what my mother made as a waitress. My fate, was probably to be just like her. But I didn't want that fate, I wanted to do more and I worked and it paid off and I came here and met you-" Oliver cut Felicity off by pulling her into a huge hug.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

"Have an amazing life" Oliver said. He walked past her and Diggle tried to grab Oliver's arm. Oliver turned to face his friends one last time. "The essence of heroism is to die so others can live. The whole point of all of this: the hood, the arrow, team arrow was to protect Starling City and the people in it. Slade has been terrorizing Starling City and the people I love for too long, and that ends tonight".

"There are other ways to be a hero" John tried to convince Oliver.

"No," Oliver said simply and exited the base.

Laurel was sitting in a swivel chair at the SCPD next to Kelton's desk. 'It's bold" Kelton said. "You could lose your job if you're wrong about this," he told her as he opened classified folders from Sebastian Blood's computer. Kelton's eyes widened. "What day did Slade Wilson kill Mrs. Queen?"

"The night of April 23" Laurel replied.

"Okay. We got something" Kelton said, directing Laurel's attention to the date on an article detailing Moira's death.

"A full 24 hour's before it happened" Laurel gasped. "Thank you so much".

Oliver arrived at the mansion thinking it was probably empty. He wanted to write Laurel a letter. On his way to his room, he saw Thea packing a bag. "Th- thea? I-"

"You weren't at the funeral," she said, emotionlessly. "I needed you, Ollie"

"Thea, I'm-"

"Sorry? For what? Missing the funeral... not telling us that you had a bad past with Slade Wilson-" Oliver cut Thea off this time.

"I'm sorry, Thea, for so many things. You deserve to be mad and you don't ever have to forgive me. I love you and I always will" Oliver said.

Thea's face was no longer emotionless, now it was full of confusion and concern. She walked forwards and hugged Oliver and he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Ollie," she said quietly.

"Where are you going, Thea?" Oliver asked.

"To take that vacation in the Islands," Thea said and Oliver's lips formed a small grin.

"Good," he said and they both looked down, thinking of Roy.

Oliver left The Mansion without leaving Laurel a note, he had decided against it. She was a vigilante too. She would understand what he was doing, why. She would understand that he was doing this for her and that he would never let anything happen to her. He was standing by the pier thinking about his father, his mother, Tommy, and Thea, Laurel, William and Mia. Thinking about gambit, about Sara, and Yao Fie and Shado, Edward Fyers, Anthony Ivo, Amanda Waller, The Yamashiro's. Those 5 years. The regrets, the loneliness.

Suddenly something hit Oliver in his neck that he knew was a tranq dart. One of two possibilities flashed through his mind before he succumbed.

He woke up in the bunker and he was alone sitting in Felicity's swivel chair. "Ollie?"

"Laurel," he said. "Are you okay? Did Slade hurt you?"

"No," Laurel said. "We still don't know where he is... Ollie, Diggle and Felicity told me what you are planning to do".

"Laurel, it is what I have to do. I couldn't save Tommy" Oliver said, getting closer to her. He put his hand on her cheek. "I am so sorry" Laurel shook her head. "I couldn't save my mother. But Laurel, I can save you, I can save Thea, I can save the city if this ends tonight".

"No. No!" Laurel cried throwing herself into Oliver's arms. "You can't commit suicide, Ollie. You won't do that to me, or William or Mia" Laurel pulled back to look in Oliver's eyes, while still gripping onto his shoulder's for dear life. "Oliver, Thea just lost her mother. Losing you would destroy her".

"She'll be alive" Oliver countered.

"Ollie, I'm new, okay. The Black Canary has barely made a name for herself. A lot of Star City still identify me as the lady in black riding on the back of The Arrow's motorcycle" Laurel shook her head. "What I am trying to tell you is, I don't really know much yet about hoods and masks, and I certainly know nothing about human weapons or any of this... but I know you, I know you like I know my own name. I know who you are in your bones, Oliver, and that person, that person doesn't give up, that person, he always finds a way".

Oliver couldn't stand the pain and fear in Laurel's voice, he couldn't stand to see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He just shook his head. "Not this time" he whispered.

Laurel shook her head. "You're wrong!" she said and raised her voice. "You want to protect the people you love? The only way to do that is to stop Slade Wilson".

"Laurel! I can't" Oliver growled.

"Yes, you can" Laurel shouted back, taking Oliver by surprise. "You can by stopping Sebastian Blood because Sebastian is working with Slade Wilson!"

Oliver was now looking directly into Laurel's eyes, she had his full attention. "I have proof," Laurel said in a much calmer tone. "Slade killed your mother so that Sebastian could become mayor".

Oliver just looked in Laurel's eyes for a minute before he could say anything. "You were right about him" Oliver finally said. "The man in the skull mask works for Slade Wilson and this entire time- it was Sebastian".

"What is happening is bigger than you and Slade," Laurel said, as they both turned and stared the display case that housed Oliver's gear. "This city needs The Arrow"


	33. Hope

Oliver pulled Laurel against him. "I'm sorry"

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"I didn't trust you. Your accusations- I thought that the booze and pills were just making you crazy" Oliver admitted.

"Oliver, are you gonna turn yourself over to Slade?" Laurel asked.

Oliver pulled back to look Laurel in her eyes. "No. I can fight him now"

"We can" Laurel corrected "You're not on an island anymore, Ollie. You aren't alone". Laurel leaned in and the two of them kissed until a presence distracted them.

"And apparently we are not alone," Oliver said as Nyssa and other members of the League marched up to them.

"My father sends his regards" Nyssa stated.

"So he agreed to my condition" Oliver inferred.

"Yes," Nyssa said. "He said that this is to redeem himself for failing to kill Merlyn himself" and Oliver nodded.

"And then what? He is going to kill Ollie?" Laurel growled.

"He is going to fight him to the death," Nyssa said and Laurel looked sick. Oliver put his hand on Laurel's shoulder, lowering his head to look in her eyes. That was the only communication necessary to reassure her. He looked back up at Nyssa."My father is being quite generous, which you should note is rare, I think he actually likes you, Oliver".

"Let's focus on the matter at hand," Oliver said.

"In the spirit of moving things forward, I accepted a dinner invitation for you and I. We're eating at Mr. West's Tavern in the company of Sebastian Blood," Laurel said.

Oliver frowned but nodded. "William and Mia?" he asked.

"They're home with a babysitter as we speak" Laurel answered. "And we need to head home and change, we're meeting Sebastian in an hour and 45".

Oliver pulled up next to Diggle's van. Diggle had Felicity in his passenger's seat. "Hey", Oliver said, rolling his window down.

"Sebastian went in," Diggle said.

"Yeah, go in and distract him because we have his bodyguard in the backseat" Felicity said.

Once Oliver and Laurel headed toward the restaurant, Felicity and Diggle turned to look over their shoulder's. "Clinton Houge, we've got some questions for you," Diggle said.

"Go to hell" Clinton spat.

"Are you sure that is how you want to play it?" Diggle asked.

"I work in private security and what, you think I have never taken a beating before?" Clinton scoffed.

Diggle grinned slightly. "If I were the only one here, a beating might be all you'd have to worry about," Diggle said. "But when she is done with you, you're going to wish I beat you".

"Hi", Felicity said, "I will be your interrogator".

"Is- is this a joke?" Clinton said, raising his eyebrows, almost amused.

"Clinton Houge, social security number 6003894" Felicity began, shocking Clinton. "Oh, look at this! You have a bank account in the Cayman Islands. Wow! 2 million dollars- I wish I was Mayor Blood's bodyguard... it just seems like too much. Here, it looks like you just approved a wireless transfer of 1 million dollars to a charity right here in Star City. Very generous". Felicity looked at Diggle. "What should I do with the rest?"

"Green Peace?" Diggle suggested.

"Great cause," Felicity said. "They really appreciate your support!"

"You bitch!" Clinton growled.

"Bitch with wifi" Felicity corrected. "Hey Clinton, it looks like your mom and dad have a really nice retirement portfolio but they... oh no, are just about to make some really bad investments".

"Oh god, okay... stop!" Clinton shouted. "What do you want to know?"

Inside the restaurant, Sebastian waved Oliver and Laurel over to a table and they sat down. "Good to see you two and Oliver, I have been wanting to see in to extend my condolences".

"I appreciate that, Sebastian. I would appreciate it even more if you weren't working alongside the man who killed my mother" Oliver said.

To both Oliver and Laurel's surprise, Sebastian did not deny the accusation. "Oliver, Laurel, I am truly sorry for what Slade did. I wasn't in on the murdering your mother part. When Slade approached me months ago, it sounded like Slade's Mirikuru army was just what I needed to get the city ready for my leadership" Sebastian confessed.

"I believe you," Oliver said. "I believe Slade Wilson is manipulating you, Sebastian. He promised the you mayorship, he promised to make sure you get whatever you desire because he knows that you think he is powerful. He's playing you and he is going to betray you".

"No, he won't. You see, Slade has already given me what I wanted. I want peace for this city and I want to cleanse this city" Sebastian explained, only to be met with puzzled looks by his company.

"Sebastian" Oliver pleaded. "Help me stop him!"

"I'm sorry Moira had to die, Oliver, but if I could go back and stop Slade, I wouldn't".

Oliver's hand started to move toward his knife but Laurel put her hand on top of his. "I have to use the restroom," Oliver said, angrily and headed there.

"Laurel, listen I like William and Mia. I like Oliver. But I like you the most and if I didn't recognize how much you love Oliver, I would want to be the one you choose" Sebastian confessed.

"One more chance, Sebastian. But if you stand against us I will make sure that you go exactly where we are going send Slade Wilson" Laurel said in a low and dangerous tone.

Sebastian's face remained in a numb grin and he just stared at Laurel, giving her his answer.

Laurel, Oliver, John and, Felicity returned to the bunker where they found Caitlin awkwardly caring for Roy in the company of Nyssa and the other assassins. "Hi, you're back," Caitlin said with audible relief.

"You—you guys- just stayed here," Oliver said, directed at Nyssa.

"My father clearly instructed that we must not do anything without your word" Nyssa explained and Oliver nodded.

Felicity, who had already gotten back to work on her computer, said: "I picked up images of familiar masks in the sewer".

"Then that's where we go now," Oliver said and he moved towards his suit.

"I can't leave the sitter with William and Mia all night" Laurel pointed out.

"It's okay, go home. You already did so much good" Oliver said and he kissed Laurel "Since Laurel, isn't coming with us, Nyssa, you are," Oliver said.

"And my warriors?" Nyssa asked. Oliver looked to Diggle and Felicity for consultancy. He wasn't sure if he could really trust the others. Finally, he said: "Yes, this is a huge amount of men we will be taking on"

"Hey, Oliver," Caitlin said.

"Now is not a good time, Cait"

Oliver said and he excused himself to suit up. When everyone moved out, Caitlin a received a notification from the timer app on her phone. The antidote was ready.

"Oliver, John, can you hear me?" Felicity asked through the comms.

"Yes, crystal clear" Dig reported.

"Okay, well what is going on?' Felicity asked.

"Green Arrow is just about to fire an explosive arrow to try and bury the army".

Laurel was driving through the typical Starling City roads when her car slammed into a man wearing one of the Deathstroke masks. He got up and ran off in the direction of the SCPD.

"Hey" she called after him. She looked around and the streets were relatively quiet, still, she did not want to risk it. "I hit that man hard," Laurel thought "and he got up like nothing hit him" Laurel began searching for the quickest way to the sewer.

John, Nyssa, and the other assassins were fighting hand to hand with an entire army. Oliver was helping but he was clearly on a mission to find Slade. A large soldier stepped in Oliver's way. Oliver hit the man in his shoulder and kicked him in the groin. He attempted the headbutt the soldier out of his way but the bigger man caught Oliver by the throat and threw him on the ground. He kicked and stomped on Oliver repeatedly. Oliver braced himself for the killing impact because he was already out of breath. When Oliver didn't feel the impact, he opened his eyes and he saw his girlfriend in place of his attacker.


	34. Vengeance against Oliver Queen

"L-laurel?" Oliver whimpered, he was confused, thinking she would've been back at the mansion.

"Slade's men are everywhere" Laurel explained as she helped Oliver to his feet but the couple only found themselves surrounded by Slade's men.

"Get behind me," Oliver said, not really giving his girlfriend a choice as he pushed her behind him and nocked an arrow into his bow. He fired, hitting the ceiling and causing rubble to rain down. The soldiers scattered.

As the ceiling caved in Oliver pushed Laurel to safety, losing his bow and quiver. "Laurel?" He called out and heard a faint response. "Baby?" Rubble had completely caved Laurel in. "Laurel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, stand back. Let me break out of here" Laurel called back.

"Wait, you don't have your costume, one of these goons might turn you in" Oliver cautioned.

Thea was waiting to board a shuttle to her terminal. The bus pulled up and doors opened, only for the driver to be tossed out at Thea's feet. A mirakuru soldier jumped out. His foot crushed the driver's neck. He charged forward swinging his fists at Thea. "No. Stop. Please" Thea cried out. She ducked under one of his swings and tried to push him over from behind. An arrow hit her attacker in the neck and he fell toward Thea, nearly crushing her. Thea was face to face with The Dark Archer.

"Hey, welcome back to waking world" Caitlin said, softly.

"What? What did you do?" Roy asked.

"How do you feel?" Caitlin asked.

"I feel good. What did you do?" Roy replied.

"I gave you a mirakuru antidote," Caitlin told him.

"There was one?" Roy asked.

"There is one now," Caitlin said with a smile.

"Where is the team?" Roy asked. "Where's Thea? Did I hurt her?" Caitlin looked down. "Shit" Roy hissed.

"You know how to use this thing, I know how to use my thing" Laurel complained to Oliver.

"Baby, trust me. Just focus" Oliver was guiding his girlfriend through shooting an explosive arrow to free herself from the rubble. "I believe in you. I know you can do this. I'm great at it and you have always been better than me, at everything".

Laurel had seen Oliver nock arrows before, that was the easy part. Once it was nocked, she tried not to waste any time. It didn't matter so much what the arrow hit so she let it fly. The explosion served its purpose and Oliver pulled Laurel into a loving and protective embrace. "I am so proud of you" He whispered into the side of her head as he kissed it.

"I am glad we are both okay. We have to stop what is going on" Laurel said.

"Guys" Felicity patched in on the communicators. "Arsenal is up".

"Arsenal?" Oliver questioned.

"Roy needed a codename eventually if you could and Barry can give out codenames, so can I" Felicity responded.

"Is Arsenal with you?' Oliver asked.

"Actually, no, he rushed out of here when he learned that he almost killed Thea, he is looking for her now, Caitlin went after him," Felicity said.

"Shit" Oliver whispered.

"The good news though is Caitlin has a cure for the Mirikuru that she used on Roy, and it worked," Felicity said.

"Are you sure it worked?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, so get the hell out of the sewer," Felicity said.

Nyssa and Diggle were above on the streets, giving their all to fight the super soldiers. Diggle was currently engaged, fighting Isabel. Isabel landed a punch on Diggle's face and he actually was knocked off his feet. She kicked his jaw and his neck. She tried to kick him again, but Diggle rolled out the way and got to his feet, he charged forwards, but Isabel caught him in a chokehold. He tried to break free, but the Mirikuru made her so much stronger. Diggle head violently snapped to one side and he fell facedown, but Isabel was no longer holding him. He lifted his head and saw yellow lightning fading.

The SCPD was in complete peril and Quentin, Joe, and the rest of the force working at the station that night were continuously shooting at the masked invader, though it was ineffective.

"Another man down" shouted Chief Deputy Singh.

"Follow my lead" Officer Lance insisted, Oliver had left a gift for Quentin the last he had dinner with him, Laurel, and the kids and Quentin had the feeling Oliver was thinking of now as a time to use them. He quickly threw three grenades into the group of soldiers and when they went off most of the soldiers were instantly killed if not injured.

"Wow", exclaimed an officer under Lance. "Those are powerful".

"Drop the bow and arrow and get the hell away from me" Thea demanded of Malcolm and he dropped the bow and arrow on her command.

"Thea, I don't want to hurt you. You are my daughter" Malcolm said.

"That doesn't mean much. Tommy was your son" Thea spat.

"I never wanted to hurt him. I loved him. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry I threatened to hurt you. I tried to repent" Malcolm claimed. "Saving you should do for repentance".

"Nothing you do will earn you repentance" Thea argued and attempted to evade her father.

"Please, Thea, wait. I just want to make sure you're okay".

"I don't know how you're alive, but I will only be okay once I am away from you" Thea shouted, now moving away from Malcolm faster. She wasn't looking when bumped straight into a vigilante in a red hood and mask who she instantly recognized.

Slade Wilson was listening in on Team Arrow's communication. He sitting in Sebastian's chair and Sebastian was looking out the window. "Satisfied?" Slade asked, smirking.

"Y-yes" Sebastian responded.

"Well, Mr. Mayor, I believe there are a lot of people that have questions for you just outside this office, including the DA," Slade said and Sebastian nodded and headed to talk to them.

Slade listened as Oliver said to Felicity. "Laurel and are coming back to the foundry to get the cure. It might take longer than we want it to. We just got up to the streets and Slade's army is everywhere".

"I have to go see if my dad is okay" Laurel argued.

"No, you are not leaving my side, right now," Oliver told her.

"Ollie-" Laurel began to say but Oliver cut her off.

"Laurel, listen to me. We will get the cure, you will suit up, and then we will go make sure your dad is okay- but you and I are stronger together. We need each other" Oliver pleaded.

"Yeah, okay" Laurel agreed.

Slade communicated to a group of his soldiers: "The Arrow cannot get his hands on that cure. Go, find it, destroy it!"

"Thea, I-" Roy was cut off as his girlfriend's lip crashed against his. When the kiss broke, Thea looked behind her, and the Dark Archer was gone. "The-"

"Don't say anything" Thea said. "I love you, Roy Harper".

Felicity had already started preparing injection arrows with the cure. When she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. "Oliver" she called out, before realizing the footsteps came from multiple people. She hit the emergency contact button that Barry set up on her phone and then ran as fast her feet could carry her over to the weapon arsenal. Multiple masked men entered the foundry and headed to the table where Felicity was filling the arrows.

Felicity jumped out holding a giant firearm. "Freeze, dirtbags" she shouted, causing all of the soldiers to turn their heads.

In a flash of yellow lightning, Barry showed up on the other side of soldiers. "Flash," Felicity said.

"Hello, it seems like you could use some assistance," The Flash said.

"I would love nothing more," Felicity said as she began firing and Barry ran circles around the soldiers, outrunning every bullet. Barry picked up as many prepared arrows as possible and ran around jamming them into the necks of each solider.

"Please tell me that's supposed to go in their necks," Barry said removing his cowl.

"They're down, but they'll be fine, team arrow needs you, go, run," Felicity said.

Barry used his superspeed to fill up more arrows. "I'll get these to Oliver, but first I have to get you somewhere safe" Before Felicity could respond, she was in somebody's living room.

"Welcome to the West residence, trust me, if there is a safe place in the city, it's here, love you, bye," Barry said, pulling down his cowl.

"Bye Barry" Felicity replied as he ran back out into the danger.

Barry skidded to a stop when he saw The Arrow with Laurel in her street clothes. "Arrow" he called out.

"Flash," Arrow said when he heard Barry call out for him.

"I told you if we are doing this, we're doing it together," Barry said.

"Fair enough" Oliver agreed. "What do you have there?"

"These are your arrows, full of Caitlin's cure," Barry said.

"Caitlin" Barry and Oliver said in unison.

"Go find Caitlin" Oliver urged and Barry immediately went off searching. He returned a moment later and speed-changed Laurel into her Black Canary suit.

"Umm, thanks," Laurel said as Barry sped off again.

"Hey!" Oliver shouted, not as appreciative.

"Hey, it's Arsenal," Roy said through the comms. "Thea is with me".

"How close are you guys to Verdant?" Oliver asked.

"Can you guys wait there? I'll be there in less than five minutes" Roy said.

"What about Speedy?" Laurel asked, worrying.

"You're right" Roy acknowledged. "We need to get you somewhere safe".

"No Roy, I want to help" Thea argued.

"Listen to Arsenal," Oliver said.

Isabel Rochev made it back to City Hall and walked into Sebastian's office only to find Slade. "Are you okay?" Slade asked, with no genuine concern.

"I was winning a fight with that accomplice of The Arrow, and that damn red-clad meta took me down," Isabel said.

Sebastian entered the office. "Isabel, your head, you need treatment," he said when he caught sight of the large bloody area of her scalp.

"I don't need any such thing, I just need some privacy, I have to call home and speak with my daughter" Isabel responded before promptly getting up and exiting.

Sebastian sat down across from Slade. "Mr. Wilson, I am not happy"

"What is the problem, Mayor" Slade smirked.

"You explained something different to me, but what you explained isn't happening and innocent people are dying. This is not how I wanted to start my time in the office" Sebastian explained.

"Did you think this was about you?" Slade asked, and then he softened his tone. "Mr. Blood, have you ever been in love?"

"No" Sebastian replied.

"No" Slade repeated. "I was in love a few times, but only one woman I ever saw a future with, her name was Shado. We meant everything to each other. Oliver Queen took her away from me and chose the woman he love's sister over Shado's life. He didn't pull the trigger, but as far as I am concerned he is Shado's murderer".

"So why kill innocent people, just kill Laurel Lance" Sebastian pleaded.

"Oh, way ahead of you, but that isn't enough. Oliver loves Starling City so much, that I think it will keep him going even through losing Ms. Lance. This city needs to die with her" Slade barked.

"I can't let that happen," Sebastian said, getting up.

"Then goodbye, Mr. Blood" Slade said and he threw a dagger which pierced through the back of Sebastian's head.


	35. The West House

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait guys! Life has exceptionally busy. Here is chapter 35.**

Felicity and Thea were talking to Team Arrow through the comms. Laurel, Nyssa, and the league members focused mainly on protecting innocent people and The Flash searched for Caitlin, he did the same thing. Oliver and Roy's main responsibility was to cure as many Mirakuru soldiers as possible. Laurel was fighting a large thug but she was too close to him to use her cry, and without that special trick up her sleeve, she was clearly outmatched. She knew her boyfriend would encourage her to run, and she even thought that was what she should do. But all Laurel had really done since the night of Tommy's funeral was run, and she had gone nowhere.

Laurel punched the soldier in the stomach and then uppercut his chest. The impact fractured her hand. The Mirakuru soldier pushed Laurel by her shoulders and punched her in the face. Blood flooded from her nose.

The roar of motorcycle distracted both parties in the fight. "Black Canary" called The Arrow and he just gazed at her from under his hood and that was all he needed for her to receive his intended message. Laurel abandoned the fight and climbed onto the motorcycle with her boyfriend and he drove her away. Laurel turned her head and unleashed a cry at her attacker that successfully disoriented him.

"Where the hell did you get grenades?" asked Captain Singh.

Lance didn't have a convincing lie so he came clean. "I know who The Arrow is and I have been working with him for months. I accept whatever consequence is to come my way, as long as it is not now" Lance said, gesturing to the state of peril just outside the station doors.

Singh nodded his head. "Well Lance, yes. Working with The Arrow is against Starling City's constitution, especially given that you are one of our city's finest. But you just saved many of your fellow finest' lives so at least for tonight the SCPD has you and The Arrow's back. So Lance, how we proceed is your call."

"Okay, then I say we proceed by calling The Arrow," Quentin said, trying to put off the thought that he may be forced to reveal Oliver and even worse, Laurel's identity when this nightmare was over.

"Go right ahead, detective" Singh said with a smile.

"De-det-" Quentin began to say but was cut off by his boss.

"Don't question me, make the call".

Oliver was parking his motorcycle outside Joe West's house when he got Quentin's call. "Hello" Oliver said while helping Laurel up the front steps. Roy's was parking his motorcycle behind Oliver's.

"Arrow, this is Detective Quentin Lance. The SCPD wants you to know whatever help you need to end this, we're here to get it done" Quentin said.

"Good. Do the best that you can to contain as much of the army as you can" Oliver instructed. "My team will be able to take care of them". Oliver hit "end call".

When he, Laurel, and Roy got inside the house, Oliver picked Laurel up and laid her on the couch. "Laurel is bleeding a lot!" Thea said, with both fear and shock in her tone.

"Get me paper towels now" Oliver shouted, still in full-on Arrow mode. "It's gonna be okay, baby" Oliver whispered and he kissed her forehead.

Thea came back from the kitchen with an entire roll of paper towels and Oliver was trying to stop the blood flow by stuffing them up Laurel's nose.

Iris walked out of her bedroom. "Woah, I thought it was just Felicity and Thea here, not The Green Arrow, The Black Canary and the... red..."

"Arsenal. Just Arsenal" grunted Roy.

"Black Canary is injured, Iris" Oliver explained. "She is out of commission. Can you keep an eye on her for me?" Iris was too shocked that The Green Arrow knew her name to speak, she just nodded.

"Thank you," Oliver said and received a text from Quentin saying the police were making progress. "Arsenal, we gotta go meet..."

"Spartan!" shouted Iris, meriting confused looks from everybody else. "Sorry, the guy with the black leather jacket and the helmet. I call him Spartan. See, I've been blogging about The Flash, and The Arrow, and Team Arr-" Iris noticed that The Arrow and Arsenal were basically gone already.

"That's a cool name!" The Arrow said on his way out.

Once Oliver sent Diggle the team's location, his van pulled up shortly and Roy and Oliver climbed in. "Where is Laurel?" Diggle asked.

"She took on a thug by herself and he severely beat her," Oliver said, "She'll be alright, but she is out of commission for now".

"Oh man. I'm sorry" Diggle said.

"The point is she'll be alright, Dig," Oliver said, frustrated.

"Hey, um Speedy again guys," Thea said through the comms. "I- I think the military is here".

"The military in Starling City?" Roy asked.

"Speedy, what do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Iris turned the news on and there are troops fighting head-on with Slade army. Helmets sort of like Spartan's, protective combat suits and highly powered weapons" Thea said.

"Okay, Speedy, I'm going offline. I have to make a phone call. Ask Felicity to pull up some surveillance at the mansion and when I come back online, update me on the kids" Oliver requested.

"Who's Spartan?" Diggle asked.

"That's your new code name," Oliver said and didn't give Diggle a chance to respond before dialing Amanda Waller's private number.

"I have a lot to do, Oliver" Amanda said.

"And part of what is keeping you busy is having ARGUS agents in my city" Oliver snarled.

"There are a lot of people in Starling City, Oliver" Amanda explained. "People you don't know or don't care about. I am doing what is best for Starling. It is my job".

"I care about everyone in Starling City. This is my home, they are my family. And there is nothing more important to me than family" Oliver argued back.


	36. Until Dawn

"Given that I owe you more than a few favors, Oliver, you have till dawn, but than I am ordering my people to drop a bomb on Starling" Amanda said coldly over the phone.

"You will kill everyone you are trying to save" Oliver protested.

"I will give a warning of the optimal time to get your family and friends out. I wish you the best of luck, Oliver" Amanda said and she hung up on him.

Barry was skidded to a stop behind Caitlin as she stood and appeared to be in a shock. "Cait?" he asked. He then looked beyond her. A man was on fire. He had long, dirty hair, and a beard was starting to grow. He had his eyes locked on Caitlin. "Cait?" Barry repeated.

The man on fire suddenly came running full speed toward Caitlin with his arm up, ready to punch her. Barry ran around Caitlin just in time, taking the punch for his friend. Barry fell to the ground and rolled over. Caitlin kneeled down. "Barry!" she shouted. She pried his hand from where he had been hit and saw the punch had left a large burn mark on Barry's chest.

"Cait?" Barry croaked. "Who?"

Caitlin stood up. "Ronnie, please we don't want to hurt you. We want to help you". Ronnie stood there, breathing heavily. His flames had gone out. "Ronnie, come on". Caitlin held out her hand, placing her hand in Ronnie's so he could see the engagement ring on her finger. "I never took it off, Ronnie".

Ronnie looked down at her hand in his with a blank expression. All of a sudden, his hand ignited.

"Caitlin!" Barry shouted. He got up ripping Caitlin away from Ronnie. He lifted her up and ran away with her. She held onto her injured hand and as they got further and further away, Caitlin could make out what she pretty sure was Ronnie flying, leaving flames streaking after him.

John hit the breaks on the van when he felt the weight of a human hit the roof. The three vigilantes got out of the car and Oliver froze. "Ronnie" he mumbled. Ronnie, in flames, leapt from the roof and landed a double punch on Oliver's chest and Oliver let out a narley yell.

Spartan fired two shots into Ronnie's chest, but they didn't slow him. "He has the Mirakuru in him" Oliver called to the others. Roy pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot the cure into Ronnie and his flames went out as he passed out.

Oliver picked his cousin up and put him in Diggle's van. "Get him help" he demanded.

As Diggle drove away, a police van pulled up with Joe West and Lyla Michaels in it. "Hello, officers" Roy greeted.

"Arrow," Lyla said loudly over the noise of the panicked city. "The force has been mostly successful in containing the army, is there more we can do?"

"Keep as many innocent people safe as you can, like you always do" Oliver replied.

Iris was caring for Laurel while watching the footage from the center of Starling. The footage of Ronnie punching Oliver caught Laurel's attention. "Felicity. Contact Oliver" Laurel demanded.

Felicity did and reported: "Oliver is fine".

"That looked like a brutal burn," Laurel said, finally sitting up and removing the towels from her nose.

"Brutal, or not, you aren't going back out there, Laurel," Thea said.

"My injuries aren't that bad" Laurel argued. "And there are so many thugs out there, they need me".

"Arrow, Laurel wants to get back out there," Felicity said and then turned towards Laurel. "He says absolutely not".

Barry sped into the house with Caitlin. "Hey guys, can't stay, she can," Barry said and was gone a second later.

"So uh, we uh- we aren't just going to stay here right?" Caitlin asked.

"I am," Felicity said. "I'm better here than out there".

"I am not staying here," Laurel said. "I've got my own cure for Mirakuru poisoning, I call it Canary Cry therapy".

"Yeah" Iris agreed. "And I've got my own superpower, I call it being the daughter of a cop".

"Okay, so agreed then," Caitlin said with all three women's eyes turning to Thea.

"I don't know," she said.

"You are Malcolm's daughter, Speedy. We need you" Laurel urged.

"I don't how to fight," Thea said.

"That's okay," Caitlin said. "I have access to Star Labs".

Iris and Thea followed behind Caitlin as she gained access to the building."There is a sniper on top of the roof, who wants to man that" Caitlin asked.

"I will," Thea said. "My brother will kill you if he finds out you let me put myself in danger"

"Why?" Iris asked and Thea and Caitlin exchanged looks.

"Because he cares about me" Thea replied.

"For you, Iris, Star labs have been working on a former employee's sonic technology," Caitlin said holding up a pair of gloves. "Imagine having the power of Superman's thunderclap and Black Canary's cry but from your palms".

"Oh yes," Iris said putting on the gloves. "And you".

"Cisco and I worked together and created smaller wrist-mounted version of the cold and heat guns stolen by Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. I will be sporting those" Caitlin said.

Laurel hadn't gone with the other women, instead she snuck into the Queen Mansion undetected and changed, planning to go check in on the kids. After changing, Laurel headed toward the doorway only for it to be blocked by one of Slade's men. A lump formed in Laurel's throat. She opened her mouth right before receiving a hard whack on the head.

Oliver received a phone call from Quentin: "What's up, it's not an awesome time" Oliver said.

"Arrow, it's my daughter. It's Laurel" Quentin said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked. He stepped away from Roy, Diggle, and the league members as they were about to attack Slade at his home base.

"I can't get in contact with her and I have a bad feeling. Laurel told me that Slade told you he was going to kill one more person who you love, and I know how much you love her" Quentin said and Oliver closed his eyes. He had a bad feeling too. Laurel would've answered her phone for Quentin.

"Alright, I won't let anything happen to Laurel," Oliver said.

"I know that you won't, and when you find Wilson, kill the son of a bitch" Quentin instructed.

After hanging up the phone, Oliver didn't waste time questioning Felicity. "We go in there now" Oliver barked and with that, Dig kicked in the door.

Oliver went right for Slade, Nyssa went for Isabel. Oliver punched Slade in the face and kicked him in both of his knees. "Where is she?"

Slade grinned, earning him a right hook to the face. "She is quite beautiful, your Laurel. It's no mystery what you see in her kid". Oliver sent his knee to Slade's groin.

"Tell me, Slade" Oliver shouted.

Slade hopped back up and socced Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver struck Slade in the face with his bow. He went to strike him again, but Slade caught it this time and he kneed Oliver in the groin. Oliver stepped back and nocked an arrow into his bow, but when he looked up, Slade was gone. Oliver looked at Nyssa who was standing over Isabel. Isabel was bleeding out of nine stab wounds. "Slade could not have gotten far, he is going to Laurel, you have to go after him, you have to kill him," Nyssa said.

"You told me to kill him, Quentin, too. I- just, I can't. I made a promise and I have to keep it" Oliver confessed.

"If you want to win, if you want Laurel to live, you have to kill Slade Wilson" Nyssa replied.

Oliver used a grappling Arrow so he could fly above the city. "Overwatch, Slade took Laurel, do you have anyway to find her?"

"The cannery" Felicity responded quickly.

"How do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Because that is where Officer Daily took her when he kidnapped her," Felicity said. "That isn't a coincidence. Slade wants you to know that he has her there, he wants you to be there when he kills her".

Oliver dropped himself down onto his motorcycle and loudly revved the engine to let pedestrians know he wasn't going to stop.

Laurel woke and she found that Slade was watching. Realizing she was at the Cannery, she worked hard to control her PTSD. "Go to hell," she said to Slade.

"All in good time" Slade responded with a grin. After a few minutes of silence, Slade said: "It was tempting for me, hard to not have William and Mia abducted too, but truth be told I have a son... had a son, I haven't seen him in years"

"What makes you think I care" Laurel growled.

"Oliver told me that you were the single most caring individual he had ever known on the island" Slade mused.

"A lot has changed since then" Laurel then attempted to cry at him, but her focus was split between a plan of attack and not showing fear. Laurel decided to stall Slade as this was the most neutral action to achieve both of her goals. "but what was your son's name?"

"Joe" Slade said actually calming his tone.

"Have you searched for Joe?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, but would've searched much harder if I thought that he wanted to see me," Slade said. "I have only seen Joe once since sinking on The Amazo".

"How the hell are you alive, Slade?" Laurel asked just as Oliver entered behind Slade with the cure nocked in his bow. Slade instantly turned around and pushed Oliver's arm so that his own bow smacked him in the face. He ran around Oliver and kicked him in the back, causing Oliver to fall onto his hands and knees. By the time Oliver got up, Slade was holding a knife to Laurel's throat.

"C'mon, Slade, think about Shado. Brave, kind, none of the things you are now. She would be so disappointed to see you right now" Oliver said stepping forward.

Slade pressed harder on Laurel's skin. "One more step and I slice her open" Slade said.

"Why are you hesitating, Slade?" Oliver asked. "I'm here now, aren't I?" Oliver knew exactly why his former friend hesitated. Laurel was so much like Shado. Oliver had realized long ago that was why he had been attracted to Shado.

Slade lifted the knife slightly away from Laurel's neck for a moment. He adjusted his grip on the knife and started to move it back. But a sound filled the room, similar to a Canary Cry, but it was not as powerful. Slade dropped the knife in shock and Laurel ran from him not neglecting to pick up his knife. Oliver who had gotten pretty used to the sound charged forwards and kicked Slade to the ground. He fired two regular arrows into Slade's stomach and he jammed the cure right into the back of Slade's shoulder. Slade shouted in pain and he pulled the arrow from his body. The cure had mostly completed its effect, leaving Slade the man he was when Oliver met him, in a physical sense. Slade pulled his mask over his face. "The Mirakuru is not what made me hate you. I don't need it to kill you, or her" screamed Slade.

Oliver straight punched Slade in the head before hitting him with a right hook. "It's over, Slade" he shouted.

Slade punched Oliver multiple times and roundhouse kicked him in the cheek. "Don't forget who taught you to fight kid" Slade huffed.

"A long time ago, but you relied on the Mirakuru for so long, you neglected to train" Oliver shouted just as Slade charged him. However, Oliver caught Slade and dropped him, causing him to hit his head hard. He turned around and kicked Slade in the neck and stooped down and punched Slade, finally knocking him out.

Laurel was standing in the dark of the room and heaving. Oliver walked to her slowly and embraced her.

Oliver pulled out his vigilante phone and called Amanda Waller, while still holding Laurel in his arms.

The streets were quieting down and Arsenal and the league member's were curing a massive number of soldiers. Spartan, Flash, Caitlin, and Iris were still on the streets, helping whatever way they could. Thea was still on the roof of Star Labs when she heard a sound behind her.


	37. Wars end, Wars begin

_Bang_. _Bang_.

Comotion on the streets could still be heard, but all Thea could hear was the final grunt that came from her father. She dropped the gun that Oliver had given her after Moira was killed next to her foot and she took a few steps forward. Thea knew that the feeling was late, but she truly felt orphaned now.

She stood over Malcolm. "I would say I'm sorry," Thea said, quietly. "I'm not".

"I'm glad you aren't sorry" Malcolm replied and Thea stepped back and gasped.

"Why aren't you dead?" Thea growled and Malcolm climbed to his feet.

"I am not that easy to kill," Malcolm said. "Thea, please, give me a chance, if I had known that you were my daughter when you were born, I would've never- I love you, Thea"

"I don't believe you, Malcolm, you don't love" Thea growled.

"I am very proud of you, Thea. What you did was brave" Malcolm said. Thea narrowed her eyes. "Shot me".

"So, I contributed to saving my home from a super-army invasion, and you are proud that I shot you?" Malcolm nodded. "You know, I always thought when Tommy complained about never being able to make you happy, I called him dramatic, but you could never feel pride for him. Or love him-" Malcolm cut Thea off.

"That is not true, I loved Tommy. I wished Tommy would've stayed out of The Glades the night of the Undertaking. I wish that Laurel hadn't been there, I wish they were safe hanging out in her old apartment with William. But it was just harder with Tommy because there was so much of Rebecca in him and I wasn't who Rebecca fell in love with anymore. I could never let Tommy get to close to the truth. Thea, you know the truth, I can't protect you, so I need to train you" Malcolm explained.

"No," Thea said, backing up and picking up the gun. "No. Stay away from me".

The entire police force, as well as an ARGUS SWAT team, flooded into the Starling City Cannery and Oliver and Laurel, snuck out. Oliver, holding Laurel's hand came face to face with Amanda Waller. She was holding William's hand. Another ARGUS agent was holding Mia. "Ms. Lance, your children were discovered unattended at your home," Amanda said.

"I'll have to chat with my son about "stranger danger," Laurel said with an unnoticeable hint of sarcasm. "Thank you" she followed up with and she walked away.

Multiple agents dragged Slade Wilson's unconscious and fully restrained body out of The Cannery. "Where are they taking him?" Oliver asked.

"Somewhere the two of you are very familiar with. Speaking of which, you and I have a plane to catch" Amanda responded, robotically.

"What? Are you serious? Amanda, I have a family..." Oliver argued.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize that supporting your family was not important to you. You might not know this yet, but you are broke. Fortunately for you, ARGUS will not have an issue with making sure that your family is well taken care of for the next couple of months, on the condition that you get on this plane". Amanda turned and began to follow the agents handling Slade.

"Wait!" Oliver shouted, causing her to Amanda to stop. "Make sure that the plane doesn't leave until I get back, cashing in one of those favors".

"Fine, the medical professionals at ARGUS will put Mr. Wilson in a coma, you have until tomorrow morning. The plane will leave from Starling City's police headquarters tomorrow" Amanda said.

Caitlin was sitting beside Ronnie while he recovered n the hospital. The Mirakuru had healed the damage to his body so it was a matter of when he would wake up. Caitlin sat patiently and Oliver, Laurel, Barry, and Felicity came in to join her. Oliver had Mia with him. He looked at Laurel. "Hey, have somebody look at the fracture in your hand," he said and he kissed her cheek. After Laurel was off to seek assistance, Oliver said: "Hey Cait".

"Oliver!" Caitlin said, turning her body towards him and then jumping into his arms. He swerved to make sure she would not harm or disturb Mia. "Sorry," Caitlin said. "I just-"

"I know," Oliver said. "I am happy for you. For you both".

"This- this is a good thing for you too" Caitlin insisted.

Oliver half-nodded his agreement.

.

"So Ollie," said Barry "Where is William?"

"William is being watched by emergency childcare that the city is providing" Oliver answered, grimacing once he said it out loud. William deserved better. "Hey Barry, would it be cool to take a walk with me?"

Barry glanced at Felicity and then smiled at Oliver. "Yeah, of course, Oliver," Barry said, getting up.

"I can only imagine what you must be thinking, Caitlin," Felicity said. "I am happy for you, too. And I have to compliment you. Since the moment you and I met, I knew you were more than a bioengineer, you were a hero. Barry and I see you as nothing less".

"You're gonna make me cry... come here you" Caitlin wailed. She drew Felicity in. "Do you and Barry know the gender, you are more than far along enough to get that answer".

"We don't know it yet, but I would like us both to be present to make that decision" Felicity chuckled. "Anyway, are you going to take off those weapons on your arms. I am surprised that Starling General even let you in".

"Really? You are? With everything that has happened in this city overnight, I don't even think the staff noticed" Caitlin half-joked and started to remove one of the wrist-holsters. "OW," she said, sharply.

"Cait, what happened?" Felicity panicked.

"I don't know," Caitlin said trying the other one. "They're stuck, they're not supposed to stick". As Caitlin exhaled, both she and Felicity were questioning what they saw. "Can you see your breath too?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm a family man, I have been. Watching my dad, even from behind bars always making his best efforts to put me first, he is who I have become. Did Amanda say where you were going or how long you would be away from your family?" Barry asked.

"She gave me very little information. Amanda usually doesn't give the people she uses the information on what she is using them for..." Oliver grunted.

"It doesn't sound like you trust her," Barry said.

"Yeah well, I don't. I don't have a good reason too. I would've been home a lot sooner if it wasn't for her and I wouldn't have missed as much of Thea's life, of William's life..." Oliver said, looking down.

"I don't think you should go with her, you don't trust her and because you don't, nothing good can come out it," Barry said.

"You aren't wrong, but I already know nothing good can come out of it. But Laurel, she already works way too hard. She barely sleeps, if whatever Amanda can do for my family can lift something off of her shoulders, it's worth it, right?" Oliver asked.

"Worth the unknown amount of separation time from the people you love? Missing more of William and Mia's childhood?" Barry asked. "I don't think that it is a decision that you can make without Laurel, man. And I know she is the person who you trust the most, I am confident she is gonna lead you right".

Oliver nodded, he couldn't deny that what Barry was saying was true.

Diggle entered the police station to see if he could transport any officer's to Starling general. Lyla ran up to him. "Hey, thank goodness you're here and you're alright," she said and kissed him.

"Of course I am here! Are you alright? Are all you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Quentin said. "But we wouldn't be if it weren't brave people like The Arrow and his team".

Diggle nodded. "I am sure The Arrow sees this force as the real heroes in this city. Are you sure you're are alright, baby?"

"I'm fine" Lyla insisted. "But I was going to come to see you before all this start- Oh my god!"

With the sound of an unrelenting coughing fit, the couple's attention was caught by Quentin. He was on the ground, with blood leaking down his shirt. Diggle pushed through a small crowd of cops. "I'll take care of this, his daughter is my friend, I'll get him to the hospital".

"Ollie, I appreciate you not keeping this a secret, it's just a lot and not a lot at the same time. Aren't you worried that she might try to reinstate you as an unwilling ARGUS agent?" Laurel asked.

"The thoughts crossed my mind. But something tells me that is not her endgame, if it was, she wouldn't go through the trouble of the offer and then waiting for a decision. What she wants is something that she can't force on me" Oliver pointed out.

"I think you should go," Laurel said.

"But baby, you, the kids" Oliver reminded her.

"I am stronger now than I have ever been, Ollie. And if you want to come home, she can't stop you. You are stronger than you have ever been" Laurel said and Oliver pressed his lips to hers instantly.

He pulled as just as a gurnee crashed through a set of double doors. "Oh my gosh!" Laurel shouted. "No. Daddy!"


	38. Keeping the City Safe

A little under two months had gone by since Oliver boarded the plane with Amanda Waller. Laurel and the kids saw Oliver twice during that time and they would be seeing him again very soon. Oliver hadn't had the ability to act as The Arrow so Roy was wearing the hood and he trained Thea to wear his (though she still had a long way to go). Secretly she was allowing Malcolm to train her for the sake of Oliver.

The Black Canary, however, was spotted taking the lead on protecting Starling City and she and other metahumans like The Flash and Firestorm were on the front page of every blog.

Laurel had moved with the kids to a nice two-bedroom apartment. Thea was living with Roy in an apartment nearby. Felicity was still living in her apartment but she was looking for a house for her and her son, who was due in a week. John had moved into a house with Lyla because they were expecting a child as well.

Laurel came home and instantly poured herself a drink, not even looking up. Laurel fell off the wagon shortly after Oliver's first visit home. She didn't think anybody noticed.

Laurel didn't have a lot of time to get William and Mia ready before taking them to Quentin's place. Laurel had been taking care of Quentin since the night of The Siege. He had a pacemaker put in and Laurel was making him take recovery slow despite his protesting.

"Laurel". Laurel looked up and saw Roy and Thea sitting on her couch.

"How did you guys-" Laurel began to ask.

"Broke in" Thea answered, coldly. Roy placed his hand on Thea's thigh as if to tell her to go easy.

"We heard Mia crying so I broke the lock and we found Mia by herself," Roy said,disappointedly. A single tear rolled down from Laurel's eye. "I stayed here and Thea picked William up from day camp".

"Where is he?" Laurel asked, desperately.

"Packing" Thea answered.

"Thea" Laurel shouted.

"When Ollie visits, we are gonna have a family meeting but until then this is what he would want" Thea replied.

"What about me?" Laurel cried, not being able to hold back her sobs.

Roy stood up, going to embrace Laurel, but a quick and loud thud seemed to shake the entire city. "What the hell?" Laurel choked, getting herself together. Thea looked nervously at Roy, who shrugged. Roy then took off towards William's room.

Laurel headed towards the front door. "Laurel?" Thea questioned. Laurel ignored Thea.

"Black Canary has officially joined The Flash and Firestorm in the fight against a woman with the powers of Superman attacking Starling City" a reporter for Catco stated. Thea watched the news nervously while bottle-feeding Mia.

The woman levitated just so that her feet were above the heads of the heroes trying to stop her. Firestorm levitated to be eye level with her. "Stop what you're doing. I can tell you're scared. Star Labs can help you the way they helped me".

The woman used her freeze breath to coat Firestorm in ice and glue him to the exterior of a building.

The Kryptonian flew directly towards Black Canary to punch her, but The Flash stopped it from happening by hitting the flying woman with a speed punch. This knocked the woman back and made her angry. She used her heat vision and Laurel unleashed a canary cry thinking it would intercept but didn't work and Barry was burned.

Firestorm had freed himself and chucked two balls of fire at the Kryptonian. Both of them hit her but didn't hurt her. She flew straight for Firestorm who had already started blasting her with his nuclear fire.

Flash ran up a nearby building and jumped, lightning carrying him on a collision course with the Kryptonian. A hard and painful clash and the only thing that stop Barry from dying on impact with the ground was the fact that he didn't hit it.

Superman levitated, dropping Barry into The Black Canary's arms. He then rose to be level with the other Kryptonian. "Kara!" He shouted. "Stop. This isn't you".

The woman, Kara, punched Superman forcefully. Superman threw Kara towards the ground and flew after her, catching before she hit the ground. He punched her over and over until he was sure she was out cold.

"She isn't going to be out cold very long," Superman said. "Is there somewhere secure we can take her and I will explain everything".

At Starling City's ARGUS, Kara was immediately placed under red sun lamps. Barry, Ronnie, and Laurel were all being looked at by Caitlin who had been invited there. Oliver entered the room with Amanda.

"Ollie!" Laurel exclaimed.

He walked over and kissed Laurel's forehead. Amanda started chatting with Superman. "Kara is Kryptonian, she's my cousin. She was sent to earth to protect me. I know I appear older than her but that is because her pod was knocked off course and she ended up in a section of space where the laws of aging don't exist. When she got there she was still only twelve and I was eighteen. I turned over her care to the Danver's family but Jeremiah, who I trusted, turned out to be corrupt and in bed with the Luthors. He kidnapped Kara and she has been missing until..." Superman gestured to his unconscious cousin.

"Amanda," an ARGUS agent said. "Hank Henshaw is requesting admission".

"Approved" she replied. "I have to get back on the road to Gotham, so Queen and Henshaw are in charge".

Laurel and Oliver were on the other side of the room. "So officially being the head of ARGUS in Starling City allows me to do what we do more covertly than before" Oliver was explaining. "And I know a large portion of my salary is going directly to take care of my family" Oliver explained.

"So does this mean you are going to come back home?" Laurel asked, trying to conceal her hopefulness.

"I will for a short time. By the way, good job taking care of Starling City while I was gone" Oliver leaned in to kiss Laurel and tasted her lips before she could avoid it.

"Alcohol" he muttered.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as he walked away from her.

Ronnie and Martin had now split and Caitlin cleared all four involved in the fight against Kara with nothing to serious. Barry, Oliver, Superman, and Hank Henshaw stood in close quarters, chatting about Kara.

"So, if she is your cousin you must have instilled good values in her, truth, justice, and the American way," Barry said.

"Well, I couldn't visit her much after she and Jeremiah disappeared" Superman replied.

"Well, Jeremiah's estranged wife and daughter are on their way now," Hank said. "And you and I should really be trying to figure out what happened to Kara and where she has been all of these years because I know them personally and they are going to want answers".

An ARGUS agent walked over. "Mr. Queen, there is a man here, Mr. Schott, claiming that he has information on the Kryptonian"

Oliver glanced at Superman and then back at the agent. "Let him in".

Oliver and Superman stood in front of the interrogation table that Winn Schott sat behind. "Can I have a glass of water?" Winn asked.

"Yeah" Oliver replied and Superman was off and then back with the water Winn requested.

"So, my cousin. Where has she been?" Superman asked.

"Um, Superman, can I call you Superman?" Winn began.

"Clark" Superman replied.

"Okay, Clark, I have known Kara since I was 11 years old. She was a prisoner at Cadmus. My father, Winslow Schott Sr., was affiliated with Cadmus and I grew up in their headquarters" Winn explained and he noticed Clark glaring at him. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't believe in what my father did, I always liked Kara, I snuck her food, I took beatings trying to defend her. She is my only friend".

"How did she escape Cadmus?" Clark asked.

"Why did she attack Starling City?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know how she escaped or what willed her too. My father is in jail for serial murder but Lillian Luthor and Jeremiah Danvers are not in prison. I escaped Cadmus years ago and I tried to take Kara with me, but they did years of brainwashing and she didn't want to leave" Winn explained. "I don't know why she attacked Starling City, she hasn't seen the world outside of Cadmus in 12 years, she scared... or shocked," Winn said. "She should see my face when she wakes up".

Barry poked his face into the room. "Kara woke up" he shared. Clark and Winn instantly left the room to see Kara and Oliver stayed behind, leaning on the interrogation table. Laurel walked in to join him.

"Oliver" Laurel said after an uncomfortably long moment of silence between them.

"Yes," Oliver said. Then followed that up with: "Don't ask me not to be mad at you".

"No, I wouldn't. You should be mad, you should be furious. You trusted me, everyone trusted me..." Laurel's voice trailed off.

"Tell me what I need to do, Laurel. Because I am coming home for a bit to prepare for my fight with Ra's so-" Oliver stopped talking when the mention of the fight caused his girlfriend to burst into sobs.

She looked up at him. "Ollie, I will get help. I will defend the city while you are in Tibet, but please win. You win and that is all I need" Laurel said.

Oliver nodded, his face lacking expression and then he pulled Laurel into his arms, their conversation was over.

Oliver, Laurel, Thea, and Roy were sharing at the apartment. "I can't believe you guys met Superman" Thea said.

"You wouldn't believe a lot of things I experienced while training to take Waller's place" Oliver said while swallowing.

"I'm sure whatever the training entails you are killing it" Roy encouraged.

"You could say that" Oliver said, "Because killing Ra's Al Ghul is going to prove I am the right man to lead Starling City's branch of ARGUS".

"So" Laurel said, "the stakes are raised".

"Yes, they are" Oliver agreed. "Extremely, because my family should be living a bigger, warmer home than this".

"I wanted Laurel and the kids to mave in with us" Thea said. "Still two bedrooms, but so much nicer So Ollie, now that you are back for a short time, I suggest we talk about William and Mia".

"Thea want's the kids to live with her and Roy for awhile" Laurel said, rolling her eyes.

"I think that is a great idea" Oliver said and Laurel eyes went wide with shock. "You have to take of care of yourself, Laurel, and I am back and I will help you, but let them help me help you".

"Our apartment building is across the street, Laurel, you can visit anytime as long as you are clean, okay?".

Laurel was quiet for a long time and then she nodded.

Oliver, Laurel, and Roy all stood up. "Where are you guys going asked" Thea asked.

"We got justice for mom and The Siege, but the city still needs to be saved" Oliver said, slightly grinning.


	39. In Recovery

Following a long night of showing each other how much they missed each other, Oliver lowered his lips onto Laurel's to wake her up. She smiled into the kiss and when they pulled apart she placed her hand on his cheek. "God, I missed waking up and seeing your face" she admitted. "What time are you leaving for work because I have a surprise for you".

"Did you arrange a time to see the kids?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Roy and Thea are bringing the kids," Laurel said.

"The good thing about being the Director of Starling City's branch of ARGUS is that I am never considered late" Oliver smirked. "So let's take our time," he said and pressed his lips to hers again. Oliver got up. "I'll make breakfast".

"Okay," Laurel said while debating whether to get ready or roll over on her side.

Oliver made and plated eggs, toast, sausage, and fruit for him and Laurel, right after getting rid of all the alcohol Laurel had in the house.

Laurel joined Oliver for breakfast after getting herself ready. He ate quicker than she did, excited to see his children. "I can't believe I've been in Starling City for over 24 hours, and I haven't had a hug from William or held Mia". Laurel nodded empathetically.

"I can't help but feel like that is my fault" Laurel admitted as Oliver picked up his plate and put it in the sink. "Wow, you finished that in record time".

Oliver smiled, coming back towards the table and put his hand over Laurel's. "The relapse, it's not your fault. Laurel, I think of you as so strong, I sometimes forget you need TLC, just like everybody else. You've been so strong while I've been away, taking care of the kids, going to work, and taking care of Starling City. I admire you. Baby, for as long as I am here, I'm gonna take care of you". He pulled her into a hug.

"How did I get so lucky?" Laurel whispered into Oliver's neck.

"As a police captain, a man who has devoted my life to Starling City, protecting and making it a place where people want to live and want their children to live, I have to extend my thanks to a man who I know cares about our city just as much as each member of the force, and on behalf of all of us, Thank you, Arrow. We lost a lot of good people on the night of The Siege, but countless lives were saved because of you and the other masked heroes who were brave enough to stand up for us" Quentin said while standing at a podium in front of the SCPD.

Oliver was holding Mia and he made eye contact with William who was smiling and clapping. "The Arrow is so brave," William said.

"Yeah, isn't he the best?" Laurel beamed.

Oliver leaned close to Laurel's ear. "Thank you" he whispered and kissed her temple. "So, William, it's pretty cool that Grandpa is the Captain of the police, right?"

"It's awesome. I got to play at his office" William replied.

"I'm really proud of your dad," Oliver remarked.

"Yeah, I am too, but he took the whole part about not working the field hard," Laurel said.

Oliver shook his head. "I'm gonna go talk to him"

"Director Queen" An ARGUS agent greeted.

"How is Kara?" Oliver asked.

"She still won't talk and she is still aggressive around everybody except Mr. Schott. Hank Henshaw wants to talk with you about transferring Kara to the DEO" the agent informed Oliver.

"Did somebody set up a time for him to call me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, we'll transfer the call to you around 8 pm" The agent replied.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Ideally, he wouldn't like to still be at work at 8 pm. He wanted to be out as The Arrow. Team Arrow had a lead on a count vertigo copycat. Given all the pain vertigo had caused Starling City and the people that Oliver loved, Oliver wanted to put this man down.

Oliver ate his dinner in the office while discussing Kara's transfer to the DEO. "I am just going to say, even though Kara is an alien, I know what it is like to have a life and then in an instant, that life changes. Kara may be an alien, but don't rule out PTSD. I will arrange for Kara to receive therapy and I'd like to visit her myself".

"I agree to that" Hank said. "Just whatever therapist you hire, make sure they know what they are getting into".

"Kara's adoptive sister is one of your agents, I'm correct?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Alex Danvers" Hank replied.

"Yes. She and Eliza Danvers are here a lot" Oliver said as he swallowed his last bite. "Kara doesn't remember Alex or Eliza, she can only associate them with Jeremiah, a man who hurt her. My advice, don't give her too much exposure to Alex and listen to Kara's therapist. Expose her when she is ready, and also I am sending you Winn Schott's resume. Kara needs him close by and the man is very smart. He would be an asset here at ARGUS and even stronger candidate for the DEO" Oliver explained.

"Well thank you, , for your time and recommendation. I will be happy to interview Mr. Schott when he assists with Kara's transfer" Hank said.

Oliver knew that John and Laurel were alone chasing down some of the new Count's associates. Roy had opted not to join them so he could work. Felicity had opted to have dinner with Barry, as he had a night off at the SCPD and as The Flash.

Oliver ran along the rooftops, eventually firing a cable arrow that allowed him to land on the back of Black Canary's motorcycle. "That was dangerous and sexy," she remarked as he grabbed onto her for stability.

Laurel drove parallel to John's van. Oliver positioned his bow over Laurel's shoulder. The barrel of a machine gun was pointed out the window of the tuck they were chasing. Without thinking, Oliver pushed Laurel down, out of the way of fire and sent several arrows toward the back door of the truck. A few explosive arrows blew the door off, causing the men inside to open fire. Oliver jumped, firing a cable arrow that pulled him to the truck. He kicked the lead goon square in the groin on his landing.

One of the men attempted to shoot Oliver at close range, but Oliver was prepared. He stabbed the man in the wrist with an arrow. He pulled the arrow out and grabbed the man's injured wrist, twisted it, and kneed him in the stomach twice. He turned quickly and uppercut another guy.

The leader got up and leaned over the driver's shoulder. "Keep driving, we need to lose the biker and van driver". "Hey Arrow" he called. He delivered a sidekick right to Oliver's groin. Oliver moaned in pain. "Revenge" the leader growled, unfocused. Oliver was able to take him down in a chokehold.

"Where is Werner Zytle?" Oliver shouted.

"What? You think you scare me?" the leader asked.

"Maybe you don't realize this, but I can snap your neck easier than one of my arrows" Oliver growled. "You heard my question".

"And you heard mine. Zytle has claimed more lives than you" the man sneered.

The whole truck shook and then stalled. Spartan climbed onto the truck and as one of the gang members moved to attack him, Diggle shot him in the hand and pistol-whipped him in the face.

"Arrow, Spartan, brace yourselves" Black Canary warned.

All of the truck windows shattered as Laurel's cry made Zytle's associates drop to their knees. "It's the damned Black Canary" one of them cried.

"What, were you expecting The Flash?" Laurel smirked. "The great thing is we have all night, where is Zytle?" All of the men were silent. So Laurel used her cry again. Oliver suddenly ripped the driver out of his seat and took his place. "What are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"Overwatch is hurt," He said in a low tone.

"What," Diggle asked.

"The restaurant she was at was attacked tonight" Oliver revealed.

"Oh my god" Laurel said,her breath hitching. How hurt was she? How was Barry and how their son?

After turning Zytle's associates over to the SCPD, Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle joined Barry, Iris, Joe, and Donna Smoak at the hospital. "How bad is it," Oliver asked, accepting the hug Barry instantly went in for.

"Felicity suffered superficial injuries. They're performing a c-section on her right now. I have to go back in" Barry explained.

Laurel's phone rang while they were awaiting news on Felicity or the baby. The call was from inside the hospital. "Hello".

"Hi, Laurel Lance" questioned the voice on the other end.

"Yes" Laurel answered.

"Your father, Quentin Lance was rushed here because of a coronary artery spasm". Laurel's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, is he alright. Where is he? What room is he in?" Laurel asked.

Oliver put his hand on Laurel's shoulder. "Laurel, what's going on," he asked.

"Thank you," Laurel said and she hung up the phone.

"What is it," Oliver asked and Laurel kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Ollie, you stay here. I have to see my dad, he's down two floors" Laurel revealed.

"Laurel, what happened?" Oliver asked her quietly. He didn't want to get the attention of Diggle or anybody else.

"Dad, he- had a spasm. I don't know what kind of condition he is in" Laurel admitted.

"Okay, then we go together," Oliver said. Before Laurel could say anything, Oliver said: "Hey, Mr. West, Ms. Smoak, Laurel's father is downstairs. He suffered a medical emergency. We will be back to meet the baby, we just have to make sure he is okay".

"Daddy!" Laurel exclaimed, trying not to shout.

"Hey baby girl, the doctor says I'm going to be just fine," Quentin said, forcing a smile. "Hi, Oliver" he greeted.

"Hey Quentin, taking it easy?" Oliver questioned suspiciously.

"Well... I shouldn't lie to you two" Quentin said as Laurel put the pieces together.

"Daddy, you were at the restaurant. Why?" Laurel asked.

"I- Laurel. I've been on the force since you were a baby. I love this job. I love protecting my city and a restaurant was blown up by a torpedo- baby, I had to go" Quentin confessed.

"But that isn't your job, the doctors gave you specific orders to keep you safe" Laurel said through gritted teeth, feeling like she could use a drink. Oliver calmed her down by placing his hand on her inner elbow.

Two floors up, a tall, dark, and handsome man approached Felicity's hospital room with bouquet. "Felicity Smoak is in there, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother," Donna said. "What do you want?"

"Well, Felicity helped me with something the other day at Techtown, and Techtown is no place for a person with her level of expertise. My name is Ray Palmer, CEO Palmer Technologies".


	40. Fighting for Starling City

Felicity cradled her brand new baby boy, Jacob Henry Allen in her arms. Barry and Iris stood next to the bed, admiring Barry and Felicity's son. "I need to get a picture of this angel ASAP," Iris said. "Maybe it will encourage a certain Thawne to put a ring on my finger". Barry rolled his eyes.

He placed his finger into his son's palm and Jacob instantly wrapped tiny fingers around it. Barry smiled down at the child, his passion for protecting Starling City was stronger than ever.

"Uh hello, Ms. Smoak, Mr. Allen-" a voice said grabbing the elated couple's attention. "I am-"

"You're Ray Palmer" Barry finished the introduction.

"The CEO of Palmer technologies" Felicity added. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Oh, yeah, they are for both of you. Congratulations on your beautiful baby boy" Ray said and set the flowers down.

"Thank you," Felicity said, still sort of in disbelief.

"Will you be his godfather?" Barry blurted out, getting a confused look from Ray.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Barry and I are big fans of... everything you do. We're both subscribed to The Palmer Technologies newsletter" Felicity said.

"Means a lot," Ray said. "Now Felicity, I don't know if you remember, but I stopped in Techtown the other day and saw you, 9 months pregnant and assisting pushy customers" Felicity blushed. "I want to offer you a position in my company that I believe will make better use of your talents".

"Really?" Barry asked. "Just like that".

"Well, Oliver Queen and I have actually been talking, since he is the former CEO of the company I am buying and he recommended Felicity" Barry and Felicity smiled at each other, not knowing how either of them could repay Oliver.

Laurel sat in the Arrowcave watching Oliver repeatedly strike a sparring dummy. She should've been training too, but she told Oliver she couldn't. Her body was going through withdrawal. Oliver sat down next to her. "I can go out with just Roy tonight, babe. You can go keep Thea and the kids' company".

"I guess," said Laurel. "I do miss the kids. It might do some good for me".

"I think it will" Oliver agreed.

"Okay," Laurel said. "How long until Roy is supposed to be here?"

Oliver smirked. "If you are feeling it, I can push him back a half an hour".

"Unfortunately for both of us, I'm still healing up from fighting a Kryptonian," Laurel said.

"Good point," Oliver said. "Why don't I drive you to Thea and Roy's. Stop in and say hi to the kids"

"Sure, but what if Roy is already on his way?" Laurel asked.

"Roy knows his way in" Oliver reminded her. "I'll meet him on the field".

Laurel was already engaged in playingwith William and Mia, and Oliver was having a long over-due chat with Thea. "I've been wanting to catch up for a while, but with directing ARGUS, and the team..." Oliver said.

"Ollie, you don't have to explain, I am your sister, I love you unconditionally" Thea reminded her brother. Oliver gave her a warm grin. "It does look like there is a lot on your mind though".

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong. I am really actually... happy. I have you, wonderful friends, the love of my life, the best kids, and I am helping the city. But it's like I can't enjoy the good things in my life when I am so worried. When I watched helplessly when Slade murdered mom, it changed me. I realized that my mission is not about honoring dad, it is about protecting the people I love. While I have been working, Laurel relapsed. How can I forgive myself for not being there for her?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, me, Laurel, everyone you love knows how much. Laurel especially. While you have been away, she just talked about how brave you are, and how she falls more in love with you every day, regardless of whether you are together or not" Thea comforted. Oliver nodded. "Listen, Oliver, have a little faith in us, the people who love you. Who know you. You don't have to carry all of this on your shoulders alone. We can all do this together. Tell me, Ollie, have you given yourself appropriate grieving time for mom?"

Oliver's phone rang and it was Roy. "Hello?" Oliver answered, after telling Thea he was going to take it.

"Hey," Roy said.

"Oliver, I just got to the cave and I'm gonna suit up. Overwatch, I'm guessing won't be joining us tonight" Roy said.

"Nope, just you and me. Diggle is spending time with Lyla and Laurel is spending time with the kids and Thea. Is that okay?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I mean you did this by yourself a while. I am sure we can do this. I pulled up Felicity's surveillance and I am currently watching Zytle and his men. It looks like he is explaining a plan involving a bomb" Roy reported.

"A bomb?" Oliver asked, capturing his sister's attention.

"Yeah," Roy said.

"I'm on my way" Oliver let Roy know.

Oliver walked to his family. "I'm on my way out," he told Laurel who nodded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Where are you going?" William asked in a small voice.

Oliver got down on his level. "Uncle Roy needs help with something" he explained and William hugged Oliver.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, buddy," Oliver said. He kissed Mia's head. "Bye angel," he said.

"b dada" Mia babbled and Oliver and Laurel smiled at their baby girl.

Laurel stood up and connected her lips to Oliver's. "I love you, be safe," she said in a low voice.

"I love you too," he said.

"Hey," Thea said. "I am going to sneak out for an hour, half an hour. You got this?"

"Yes, Thea" Laurel replied in slight annoyance. "I'm still their mother".

"Yeah, sorry," Thea said and grabbed her keys. She pulled into her father's favorite meeting lot, where Moira was forced to see him after being acquitted for The Undertaking.

"I'm glad to see you again," Malcolm said to Thea.

"I thought you were in Corto Maltese, hiding from Ra's Al Ghul. You know it isn't safe here. There are secret League members and associates all over Starling and Central city" Thea reminded her father.

"Members, associates... they can't keep me away from my daughter," Malcolm said.

"What do you want?" Thea asked.

"Consider coming to Corto Maltese. Please?" Malcolm urged.

"Even if that sounded like something I would be interested in, my family, meaning Oliver and Laurel, not you, they need me. William and Mia. They need me. Especially because Oliver and Laurel trusted Roy and I to house and care for their kids while Laurel-"

Malcolm cut his daughter off. "-works on herself" he finished with a smirk.

"This was a mistake," Thea said.

"I understand your decision, Thea," Malcolm said as she headed back towards her car. "I love you," he said. Thea climbed into her car and slammed the door. She waited there until Malcolm left and before she let herself start to cry.

The Arrow and Arsenal had split up. Arsenal was dealing with the bomb that Werner was using as a distraction, while The Arrow intended to stop a Vertigo deal before more lives were lost.

The deal was proceeding like any routine drug deal usually would. "I hope you have fun with the product," Werner said, skeezily. The buyer nodded, just as an arrow shot the freshly bought bag out of his hand and pinned it to the ground. The buyer turned and started to run, but an arrow through his ankle foiled his escape.

The Arrow jumped out of hiding. Werner's men readied themselves to fight the vigilante, but surprisingly, Werner called them off. "Robin Hood is nothing I can't handle" he laughed.

"I guess you haven't heard. I'm called The Arrow" Oliver barked.

"Calm down," Werner said. "I don't suppose that we can talk this out".

Oliver nocked an arrow into his bow. "You do know that I killed Cecil Adams? If you do, you should know how dangerous it was to start dealing your garbage in my city" Oliver growled.

"I do know you killed Adams. And after you told the SCPD that you were trying out non-lethal vigilantism. Frankly, I always liked The Hood better than The Arrow. One thing I liked was that The Hood worked alone. But then Black Canary, Arsenal, Overwatch, this city of costumed "heroes"... I do have to say it helps you set your focus on catching people like me. And you... you are the only one of them who I could potentially fear" Werner said.

"Time to reach your potential" Oliver said, racing towards the drug-dealing scum.

Roy had located the bomb and gone through the protocol to disarm it, but unfortunately, none of it worked. "What the hell did Zytle do?" Roy asked.

If the bomb went off, it would implode an entire building and hurt a lot of unsuspecting people. Roy had to find a way to stop that from happening even if it cost his life. He tried to pick up the bomb, but then realized he wouldn't be able to get it to the ground before it exploded, even with a grappling arrow.

Roy tuned into his comm. "Arrow, I can't disarm this bomb" he yelled.

Oliver punched Werner in the face. "Tell how to disarm your bomb" he shouted.

"You can't" Werner scowled.

"I can't. Or you won't tell me" Oliver shouted. He punched him again in the face and then the stomach. Werner shouted in pain.

"Tell me" Oliver yelled.

"Dead-uh-man's—sw-switch" Werner gasped.

Oliver's eyes filled with hate. He repeatedly punched Werner until he begged for mercy. Oliver shot a rope-tying arrow at Werner, stringing him upside down, all at once, Zytle's men came to attack. Oliver took them on.

"Arsenal" he shouted. "You cannot disarm that bomb. Just do your best to reduce the casualties". Those words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Roy read the time. Two minutes left exactly. He thought about it. The Flash. The Flash could run the bomb far enough away from the city and somewhere that it wouldn't hurt anybody in less than a minute. We pulled out the phone that Oliver had given him that put him in quick contact with all of Starling City's heroes. He was about the hit the button with the lightning bolt, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dude, get out of the way".

Roy stepped out of the way. Levitating, Ronnie held Caitlin in his arms. Caitlin's eyes were silver. She lifted both her hands and successfully encased the bomb in a block of ice just before it exploded. The ice broke, but thankfully, that was the most damage done.


	41. The Unknown

Oliver was talking to Laurel on the phone when Roy came back to The Foundry with Caitlin. He switched her onto speaker. "Any idea where Thea is?" Oliver asked Roy.

Roy's eyes flashed with concern. "Your guess is as good as mine".

"Caitlin" Oliver acknowledged. Caitlin's appearance had changed back to normal. "Thank you for helping Roy on the field tonight. Where's Ronnie and Stein?"

"Star Labs. Ronnie has been spending all his time at Star Labs. He says he needs to be there in case there is a meta-attack and The Flash can't respond because of diaper duty. Did you turn Werner in?"

"No," Oliver said.

"He got away," Laurel said. "But next time, Team Arrow goes in against him as a team".

"I don't understand how he got away. One of his men must have helped him while the others ambushed me" Oliver said. "But Laurel's right, Werner is too prepared for just The Arrow. This more than a one crusader job".

Oliver came back to his apartment to find Laurel sitting with Mia. "Hey," he said. Mia was nearly asleep.

"Hey. I brought the little ones here. I don't know if Thea is home now, but I'm sure Roy will call us or come get us if she's not back soon" Laurel said. Laurel's eyes followed Oliver's gaze to the photo album sitting next to her. She smiled and she opened it exactly to the page with her favorite picture. "Oliver, this one is my favorite. It's you, me, and Sara".

Oliver sat down on the other side of the photo album. Laurel could see the uneasy look on her boyfriend's face. Oliver contemplated the question he was about to ask and he decided to ask it. He knew he could say anything to Laurel. "Do you miss Sara?"

"Of course I do" Laurel answered.

"Laurel, you don't have to say you do if you don' can be real with me," Oliver said.

"I miss her. I am furious with her, yes. But I miss her" Laurel confided.

"I wish I could take that furiousness away. I wish that you placed the blame on me entirely" Oliver said.

"Well, Oliver. You came back and I was able to talk everything over and have our discussions and our fights and closure on what we used to be. I will always be furious with Sara because she will always be the sister who betrayed me and I am never going to know how she could have turned out" Laurel explained.

Oliver leaned over and kissed Laurel. "Baby, I know Sara's birthday is coming up and I know I am one of the last people that you want to talk about Sara with, but I am here for you no matter what, and I promise I always will be".Suddenly, Laurel couldn't help starting to cry. Oliver moved the photo album and moved so he could hold Laurel and Mia safely in his arms. "It's okay, I am right here" he whispered comfortingly.

"Ollie, I am so lucky you came back to me and I am grateful, and I know that you are sick of hearing me say it, but if Ra's kills-" Laurel couldn't finish her sentence and she just cried until she fell asleep.

Oliver put Mia in bed and he came back to the couch and put sleeping Laurel's head on his lap and lightly played with her hair and called Thea on Facetime.

Thea answered. She was sitting in her bed next to Roy. Before Thea could say anything, Oliver said: "Where were you tonight?"

Thea looked like she contemplating lying, but Roy gave Thea a look that said: "You'd be better off telling your brother the truth".

"I was meeting- meeting my father" Thea confessed.

"Mal- Malcolm- Meeting Malcolm? That doesn't make sense?" Oliver said.

"Ollie, you didn't make my father as dead as you thought you did. I am still processing it too. I only found out during the Siege. He's been in Corto Maltese for a bit but he's been visiting... and I meet him even though it's dumb because I'm not a little girl anymore, but I don't want to be an orphan. I just lost mom in a horrible way and I can't lose two parents right now" Thea explained.

Oliver didn't say anything, so Roy spoke up: "Oliver, having these visits with Malcolm, I don't love it either. But Thea can make her own decisions and the second she decides that she doesn't need or want her father in her life anymore, well that will be her decision to make and she will go about handling that".

Oliver remained silent and then finally he said: "Well, Speedy, you know that if you need any help at all, ever, all you have to do is let me know". A look of relief came over Thea's face. "Hey, I would never abandon you, Speedy. But Roy is right, if you need or want Malcolm in your life, I am not going to put a stop to it because I shouldn't".

"That is shocking," Thea said, in a half-joking tone.

"Let me be perfectly honest, before I called, Laurel was crying in my arms because my fight with Ra's Al Ghul is haunting her. I am not saying this for sure, but she is right that is could be a suicide mission. I just keep telling her she doesn't have to worry and she knows me, I'll come home without a scratch. But maybe it's time I start to prepare her and the rest of my team for the possibility that I don't come home" Oliver said.

"Ollie, you will come home. You have to" Thea said.

"I want to. I love my family. My children. I am worried if I tell Ra's I won't fight him, The League will attack the city" Oliver confessed.

"I don't understand," Thea said. "You killed Ra's stupid bodyguard. My dad told me that his assassins are disposable so why does he want to fight".

"Because I am not a league member and I killed a league member, which to Ra's is basically saying "Screw you, I am a superior assassin". Oliver said.

"So not revenge, more like redemption," Thea said.

"Yeah, he feels like he needs to fight me so the league won't be made a fool of" Oliver confirmed. Laurel stirred and Oliver smiled slightly down at his beautiful girlfriend, momentarily getting lost. "Thea, Roy, outside of myself, our children and Laurel's dad, you are the closest people Laurel has in her life. I mean Felicity, John, Lyla, and all of the friends we have made are family too but please if I don't come home, promise me you two will make sure my family is okay. Make sure Laurel doesn't drink or abuse pills. Remind her how strong she is. Tell William and Mia everyday that I love them and I am so proud of them".

Thea didn't reply. Roy squeezed her hand under the covers and then said: "We promise, Oliver". Thea just nodded, not wanting to speak because of the risk her voice might break.

"And the two of you, remember I love you," Oliver said. After hanging up, Oliver stayed up the whole night, stroking Laurel's hair while she slept.

A half an hour after the sun rose, Laurel opened her eyes. She sat up and saw that Oliver was asleep next to her and that they had stayed on the couch all night. She got her phone and took a picture of Oliver because she thought he looked cute and then got Mia and changed her. She heard Oliver groan and saw him getting off the couch. "Hey" she called.

"Hey," he said tiredly. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess so. And I'm sorry" Laurel said. Oliver leaned in for his good morning kiss which Laurel was happy to give him.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Oliver said.

"I fell asleep on the couch with my head in your lap forcing you to sleep in that awkward position" Laurel persisted.

"Actually, you fell asleep and I got up and put this angel to bed," Oliver said, pausing to give Mia a kiss. "Then I came back and put your head in my lap".

Laurel didn't reply with words, just a smile. Laurel fed Mia her breakfast and William came out of his room and ran right for Laurel. She knelt down and he ran into her arms. "Good morning sweetie," she said.

"Morning," he said and kissed her cheek. He then ran and wrapped his arms around Oliver's legs, "Morning" he said.

"Morning buddy!" Oliver greeted. "Daddy's gonna make you breakfast".

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it, Ollie?" Laurel asked. "You look tired".

"I'll do it. I have to go to work anyway, so nothing like cooking an easy Sunday morning breakfast to wake me up" Oliver said.

Oliver walked into the DEO and Winn greeted him. "Oliver Queen. I assume you're here for Kara".

"I am," said Oliver. "She in therapy?"

"Nope. Her therapist left a while ago. I think she is available. She might be resting. Come with me" Winn said.

Oliver into the what was Kara's "bedroom" at the DEO. She was lying with her eyes closed but she was awake. She sat up as soon as Oliver entered the room. "Hi," she said, quietly.

"Hi, Kara. How are you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine" Kara answered. A few moments of silence passed between them. Kara's eyes veered off to a photo of herself and Kal-el from shortly after she arrived on earth.

Oliver smiled. "Your cousin... you're starting to remember".

"I never forgot," Kara said. "But Cadmus made me believe things about Superman and about myself. They told me they were saving me from myself and I had to believe it. I had to believe that I deserved what was happening because if I didn't, I would become exactly what they believed my cousin and I were".

Oliver nodded, he could relate. "Kara, Cadmus didn't steal your life on earth from you. They altered its course. Now that you are free, you can choose what is next for you" Oliver said.

"All I know is I have the same powers as my cousin and he is a hero and my family's coat of arms is a symbol that gives the natives of this planet hope. Is my destiny to be a hero?" Kara asked.

"That's up to you. You can use your powers, or not use your powers. If you choose to, train before trying to save people and fight enemies and be patient cause training takes a while" Oliver advised.

"You'll train me?" Kara asked.

"I don't know that I am the best person to train you, Kara. But Hank and I will work together to find the right trainer for you, okay?" Kara nodded "I look forward to seeing you save Starling City, Supergirl," Oliver said.

"Supergirl?" Kara asked.

"Supergirl, like how your cousin is Superman? Sorry, you can pick your own super-name" Oliver said and he quickly left.

Oliver picked up his phone on the way out. "Hello? Hey, Detective Lance".

"Oliver, you could honestly just call me Quentin. You're probably gonna marry Laurel" Quentin said. "I was wondering if I could meet you at your house. Laurel told me you're headed home to watch the kids so she can go to work".

"Yeah, of course," Oliver said.

Oliver arrived home and Laurel was heading out. "Thank god. I thought I was gonna be late" she said and pecked Oliver's lips.

"Work hard. I love you" Oliver called after her.

When Quentin arrived Oliver made him a cup of coffee. "So Quentin, even though I am happy you can accept the fact I will marry Laurel someday, I get the sense that isn't why you're here".

"With Felicity's absence, is your team still operating?" Quentin asked.

"Yeah" Oliver confirmed.

"I'm glad to hear it because two businessmen are dead. John Burke and Tim Kauffman were shot with arrows, nothing like yours. But I bet you can find who is doing this and why" Quentin said.

"Okay," Oliver said. "I'll find them and we will stop them".


	42. Unusual Business

Laurel arrived at the hospital after her boss informed another businessman had been targeted by a shooter. Somebody who knew and associated with Burke and Kauffman. "So let's start with the obvious. Why would somebody want to kill you?" Laurel asked.

Elrich Kelso looked at Laurel like she was speaking to him in another language. "I have no idea. This whole thing it's-it's insane".

"Mr. Kelso, despite what you may have heard, homicides, especially at the hands of a stranger are incredibly rare" Laurel turn to him, almost using her mom eyes, that scared the shit out of William. "Imagine how rare homicides by bow and arrow are".

"Yeah, the guy was a sicko" Kelso replied.

"And you're a liar" Laurel accused.

"I'm the victim here" Kelso growled.

"You're also a witness. My witness" Laurel persisted "and you better give me something useful, otherwise, you are gonna be facing an obstruction charge" Laurel crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You know, I think I want to talk to your boss because you can't treat people like this" Kelso spat at her.

"Oh really, you want to talk to my boss?" Laurel said. She caught Kelso off guard, seizing his injured arm. She yanked it upward and pulled on it, before smashing it back down on the hard sidebar of his hospital bed. "How's your arm feeling?" Laurel shouted.

"What're you doing?" Kelso asked, in great pain.

Laurel pulled on the injured arm, causing Kelso to cry out. She grabbed his shoulder and dug her nails in. "John Burke and Tim Kauffman, they were also shot dead with arrows, and they're too dead to tell me why".

"C-can't" Kelso breathed, only to have his arm violently smashed again.

"Burke and Kauffman" Laurel screamed. "What do the two of them have to do with you?"

Kelso caved, thinking he couldn't handle any more pain. "We were working on a deal. Nobody was supposed to know about it". Laurel released Kelso's arm and he moaned in relief.

"What kind of deal?" Laurel asked.

"An oil pipeline... for Ameritech" was all Kelso had the chance to reveal before an arrow smashed through the hospital room's window and landed in the middle of his chest. Laurel quickly took Kelso's pulse, but unfortunately, he had died instantly. Laurel ran to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the archer.

Laurel came home, feeling frustrated. She would deafen somebody for a drink. Oliver was sitting at the kitchen counter on his computer. "Ollie?" Laurel asked.

Oliver turned around and looked at Laurel. "Hey, baby. How was work? You look sad"

"I'm not sad," she said walking towards him. She allowed him to take her into his embrace. "I'm shaken up. The man I was interrogating was killed, murdered, with a bow and arrow in his hospital bed".

Oliver's facial expression hardened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I could've been hit," Laurel said. "I think the shooter hit his intended target though... because I saw him and I'm sure he saw me, but he didn't try to take me out," Laurel said. "But, in terms of what my father told you, we still don't know who killed Burke or Kauffman and Elrich Kelso... I mean, baby, who could be next... Ray Palmer"

"Of course not," Oliver said. "We won't let that happen because we are going to get this guy. Look, I've been chatting with Felicity online. She found somebody I can talk to. I'll get some information out of him"

"Are you going now?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, but first, I'm gonna tuck you in," Oliver said.

"Ollie, I'm not a little girl" Laurel argued.

"You aren't, but I love you and I am gonna do what I want," Oliver said and Laurel gave in.

Oliver was getting somewhere. "I'm losing patience" he announced. "And as one of The Glades resident lowlifes, that should scare you" The Arrow growled.

"Please, scared of you?" the drug dealer scoffed. Oliver shot an arrow at his knee and grabbed his shin and twisted it. "Alright," the man shouted. "I'll tell you what I know and then you let me run away"

"Fine," The Arrow said.

"The shooter's name is Simon Lacroix, you can also identify him by his street name, Komodo".

"Is there anything else? Do you why he is doing it?" The Arrow shouted.

"No" shouted the drug dealer. "That's all I know, it's really not my business". Oliver cut the man loose and he stumbled away. He made it far away enough that he thought he was in the clear, but Arsenal dropped down in front of him. "Crap" the young criminal uttered.

Oliver spoke into his comm, jumping on his bike. "Overwatch," he asked.

"Nope" He heard Laurel's voice on the other end.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Felicity had to go home because Barry had Flash business to attend to so she called me. The kids are being watched by Iris, don't worry. Felicity and I are messaging so I should be able to get you what you need" Laurel explained to her boyfriend.

"Okay, well what I need is the location of Simon Lacroix, or Komodo" Oliver said.

"Okay," Laurel said and turned off her comm. "Shit," she said under her breath and began frantically texting Felicity.

Felicity ended up being able to locate him from home. Laurel came back on the comm. "Babe, it turns out, you aren't far," Laurel said and received no response from Oliver. "Babe?" Laurel asked. "Arrow?" she questioned with more tension in her voice.

She pulled up the camera feed of Oliver's location and she saw his bike lying on its side with the motor running and Oliver lying a few feet from it. Laurel ran to suit up.

When Oliver woke up, he was in the Arrowcave with Laurel and John. "Did I get Komodo?" was the first thing he asked and Laurel shook her head.

"All you got was seriously hurt," Laurel said as Roy walked in.

"But the dealer who gave you Lacroix's name in custody, so at least Team Arrow accomplished some good tonight". Roy pulled a needle and thread. He looked at Oliver's wounds. "John and Laurel stopped the bleeding but these wounds are at high risk of infection," Roy said. "I'll close them up".

"I have to go," Laurel said. "I can't leave the kids with Iris all night".

"Wait" Oliver called and Laurel walked over to him.

"What is it?" Laurel asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Oliver asked.

"No, Ollie, today has just been extreme and I am really tired" Laurel admitted.

"It's late already, babe," Oliver said. "Stay here with me, The West house is huge and I am sure that Iris and Joe are sleeping already and the kids are fine".

"Okay," Laurel said and sighed as she laid down on the cot.

"I'll join you when Roy is done sewing me up" Oliver said and Laurel mumbled some response.

Oliver woke up the next morning to not Laurel, but Felicity. "I know who Lacroix is hitting next" was the first words he heard. Oliver rubbed his eyes. He tried to sit up at first, but it was too painful, so he laid down.

"Uh, what do you mean? Where is Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel went to work" Felicity answered. "And what I mean is Komodo's next target is my new boss"

"Ray?" Oliver asked in shock.

"Yes," Felicity confirmed.

"You're sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Oliver," Felicity said. "Please trust me"

"Okay, I do," Oliver said. "When should I be prepared to intervene?"

"Tonight" Felicity replied.

Ray stood in front of Queen Consolidated, having just given a speech to let the press and all of Starling City know Palmer Tech had purchased the multi-billion dollar company. He was taking questions.

"I truly believe that this investment Palmer tech made is going to better our city he explained.

"Mr. Palmer" voice called out just as one of Komodo's arrows came soaring towards Ray.

Black Canary appeared just in time to block the arrow's path with the use of her baton. All of a sudden, Arsenal and Spartan were on either side of Ray.

"What is happening?" Ray called out nervously. Arsenal and Spartan were dragging Ray along. Ray felt dizzy from his life flashing before his eyes.

"What is happening is you aren't safe" Diggle shouted.

"Where's Komodo?" Black Canary said into her comm.

"The only way he could've taken Palmer down is if he was inside QC" The Arrow replied. "I'm already there".

Oliver suspected that Komodo was on one of the upper floors and he found him just as he fired a cable arrow to getaway. "Simon Lacroix. You have failed this city" Oliver boomed.

Komodo turned around and quickly shot an arrow, which Oliver dodged. Oliver and Lacroix fired arrows and traded blows before Oliver covered his ears and Laurel used her cry. She kicked Simon in his groin and he groaned. "What do you want?" Simon asked in agony.

"Why are you doing this?" Black Canary demanded.

"Why does anyone go to work? To get paid" Simon said.

"Who hired you?" Oliver growled.

"That is none of your business," Simon said.

"Who?" Oliver growled only for Lacroix to shoot a flashbang arrow, temporarily blinding The Arrow and Black Canary and he made his escape. Oliver launched his own cable arrow. "C'mon. We're going after him" Oliver said and Laurel grabbed onto Oliver and the two of them were lifted into the air.

The following morning, Felicity was sitting in her office, texting Oliver. Ray was not in, and Felicity couldn't blame him. She couldn't imagine how Ray must've been feeling. She wished she could tell him the truth. She knew The Arrow and she knew The Flash.

Speaking of The Flash, things between Barry and Felicity were not at all smooth-sailing and honestly Felicity was not happy and she was texting Oliver about that. She heard somebody clear their throat. "Felicity, I really hope that I'm not interrupting" Felicity looked up and saw Ray.

"Ray, oh my god, no, no, you aren't interrupting. Hey, how are you? Are you okay?" Felicity asked.

"Not really" Ray confessed.

"I'm sorry," Felicity said.

"It's not your fault," Ray said. "Felicity, I want to show you something".

Ray led Felicity to his office. "What is it?" Felicity asked and when Ray revealed what he had been working on, Felicity's eyes widened.

Ray smiled. "Ever read the Iron Man comics?"

"I am not much a comic book girl," Felicity said, looking at it. "So, you want to be Iron Man?"

"I'm not sure actually... the suit doesn't do anything yet. I'm in a very experimental phase of the project" Ray said.

"No offense, Ray, I mean, the science is incredible but why are you doing this?" Felicity asked.

"At first, just for fun" Ray admitted. "But last night, everything changed. I want to help Starling City so people feel safe here".

"Like The Arrow and The Flash are doing," Felicity said.

"Yeah, I know Starling has a lot of heroes already, but Felicity..." Ray's voice trailed off.

"I'm listening, Ray" Felicity encouraged.

"My fiance, Anna, died in the city. She was killed by one of Slade Wilson's junkie soldiers" Ray confessed, feeling his eyes instantly fill with tears. "Sorry," he said.

"No, Ray, don't apologize. I'm sorry. I didn't know" Felicity said.

"It's alright. I just, I feel like I could've, should've done more. If Anna were here, she would've told me it's never too late. Felicity, I have to do this. I have to make Anna proud" Ray explained.

Felicity nodded. "Yes, you do".

Oliver was sitting alone in the Arrow-cave when he heard somebody who he assumed was John or Laurel enter. He was surprised to see Thea approaching him. "What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"Hey," Oliver said. "What are you doing here?"

"The club upstairs, I run it, remember?" Thea said. "But you have other responsibilities. Remember, ARGUS?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "And I am working right now. An agent of mine was sent to Corto Maltese a long time ago and he hasn't reported anything for a very long time. He could be in trouble so I am planning to go there".

"To Corto Maltese... as The Arrow?" Thea asked.

"No, as Director Queen," Oliver said. "As heavy as the responsibility of being The Arrow weighs on me, I need to take back some of my life as Oliver. Have my job and my family".

Thea nodded. "I never realized you saw The Arrow that way"

"What way?" Oliver asked.

"Like he takes from you. Like he is stealing from Oliver Queen" Thea replied.

"Not that way, no" Oliver said. "But obviously I am thinking about the upcoming fight against Ra's and if I die, I want Oliver Queen to have made the world a better and safer place. Not just The Arrow. I will never be completely without him, I don't think, but I know that I don't want to die down here, Thea".

Thea nodded and remained silent for a few minutes. "I respect that, Oliver" she finally said. "And you are not going to die down here. But, when you go to Corto Maltese, I am going to need your help with something"


	43. ARGUS

Oliver welcomed Diggle and Lyla into his office for a late-night job interview. Oliver had asked Diggle to attend Lyla's interview with her, and while the couple thought that was strange, they agreed to it.

"So Lyla, the interview is more of a formality here at ARGUS, since ARGUS obviously recruits its employees," Oliver told Lyla. "My predecessor didn't do things the way I do. She took the free will out of the employment. Basically, I am saying that the job is yours if you want it".

Lyla nodded. "I'll take the job," Lyla said.

Oliver extended a handshake. "Welcome aboard, assistant director Michaels". Lyla shook his hand. "Before I move on to why John is here, do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Just one question," Lyla said. "Why did ARGUS recruit me?"

"Any recruit is my final decision. Lyla, I want you to cast aside any notion that my hiring you has anything to do with John. The reason John is here is completely separate. I hired you for several reasons, I mean ex-military and climbing the ranks of SCPD in such a short time. Your work on the force is what ultimately made my decision. You care about this city and this country, Lyla. I couldn't ignore that" Oliver said. Lyla smiled. "John, the reason you are here is that I am going on a trip to Corto Maltese to locate an agent that I believe may need help. Agent Mark Shaw"

"What can I do to help?" Diggle asked

Roy and Thea were making out in bed. Roy rolled off of her. "So, are all of us going to Corto Maltese except for Laurel?"

"Who are all of us?" Thea asked.

"Me, you, Oliver, Diggle, you know the team, excluding Felicity," Roy said.

"First of all, I'm not really on your team, secondly, even if I was, Oliver is mostly going because of his job at ARGUS, and third and lastly, did Oliver ask you to go?" Thea asked.

"He mentioned that you asked him to help you figure out what Merlyn is really up to out there, and since that won't be receiving his undivided attention, it will be receiving mine" Roy answered.

"Okay," Thea said. "But is Oliver okay with that?"

"Thea, what kind of vigilante would I be if I acted inside of what other's were okay with?" Roy asked.

Thea smiled. "Who knew vigilantes were so damn hot?" she asked, pulling him back in.

Oliver, Thea, Diggle, and Roy touched down in Corto Maltese. When they exited the plane, Oliver said, "Okay, Dig, find Shaw and get in touch with me when you do. I am going to help Thea find her dad".

"And me?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, Roy," Oliver said. "You're a vigilante. Make your plan".

Roy rolled his eyes. "I'm going with you".

"Oliver, are you sure you don't want to go with John? I mean you told me-" Oliver cut Thea off.

"Thea, you asked for my help," Oliver said.

"Well, now I'm unasking," Thea said and she turned and walked away.

Oliver looked at Roy with question is his eyes. "I'll go after her," Roy said and he left in the same direction and Oliver turned and looked at Diggle.

"Women" Diggle commented. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna call Lyla".

Laurel was sitting in an AA meeting where a young woman explained that her boyfriend's addiction caused him to be violent when he was drunk. The details made Laurel feel sick to her stomach.

When she came to the Arrowcave, she was surprised to see Felicity there with her boss, Ray Palmer. Ray was training, throwing punches at a dummy. Laurel walked up to Felicity. "Does my boyfriend know that he is here?"

"Um, no he doesn't. But that is okay because I told Ray that I couldn't tell him who the Arrow is" Felicity said and Laurel nodded

"Oookay, well fine. I need a favor" Laurel said.

"Yeah, anything" Felicity said.

"I'm looking for somebody," Laurel said.

When Roy caught up to Thea, she had found out Malcolm's location from a gardener. "Thea, please slow down," Roy said.

"Keep up" Thea grumbled.

"C'mon. Why are you mad?" Roy asked.

Thea turned around. "I'm not. I just have to focus on my father. So if you want to help me, then let's go".

Oliver and Diggle had eyes on Shaw. He was paying for lunch at a cafe and getting up to leave. "Alright", Oliver said "We move now". "Mark Shaw" Oliver called out. Shaw turned around, his face flushed completely white.

"Hi," Shaw said. "Are you-?"

"My name is Oliver Queen. I am the director of ARGUS in Starling City" Oliver said.

"I thought that was Amanda-"

"Waller. Yes. Amanda Waller has been relocated to Gotham and I have filled her position in Starling City. Anyway, you've been here in Corto Maltese for a while now, yet the last progress report received by Waller was over two and a half months ago... I came out here because I was actually concerned about your safety" Oliver said.

"Well, I have to be honest, Mr.- uh, director Queen, I learned some troubling information and against my better judgment..." Shaw stopped talking and glanced at his watch and then he looked up. "Would it be alright to meet back here later, director Queen?"

"Somewhere you have to be that is more important?" Oliver asked. "Tell you what, I have some other business to attend to, you meet me back here at 3:30-400pm".

Shaw nodded and hurried away from Oliver and Diggle. Oliver leaned towards Diggle "Follow him" he said.

Thea and Roy found and approached the Merlyn Mansion in Corto Maltese. Few people on the planet knew Malcolm Merlyn was alive, let alone where he was, but now Thea and Roy were two of them. "Find your way in, Roy, I'll distract my father and you look for clues, figure out what he's up to. I think we both know that he isn't just here hiding Ra's Al Ghul".

Thea knocked on the front door. "Malcolm. Malcolm" she called. There was no answer. She knocked again. "It's Thea".

Malcolm answered the door and Thea saw that he had a bow on him. She rolled her eyes. "Your nuts" she muttered.

"Thea, a pleasure to see you, why don't you come inside?" Malcolm asked.

Thea cautiously stepped into her father's home. "How on earth can you afford this place? Isn't Merlyn Global bankrupt?"

"I teach self-defense classes," Malcolm told Thea.

"That isn't going pay you enough for a mansion," Thea said.

"You're right, that's why I have been kidnapping for ransom," Malcolm said and he got a hateful look from his daughter. "I'm kidding, Thea. Sociopath humor".

Roy was just around the corner, standing like a statue against the wall. He heard Malcolm lead Thea towards his kitchen. He had offered to make her tea so they could "catch up". Roy grimaced at what Malcolm could possibly want to catch up about. From what Thea shared with him about Malcolm's training, he did not refrain from intense forms of league training on his own daughter.

He searched around, his most compelling discovery was a hoarder's amount of weapons. More than any person would ever need. Bows and arrows, swords, knives, and many other league styles weapons.

Oliver, as The Arrow was just outside Malcolm's home. He chose to respect that Thea no longer wanted his help with Malcolm, but Oliver couldn't restrain the protective older brother in him. The moment he felt that Thea needed him, he would be there for her.

An arrow flew at Oliver from behind and Oliver turned around and dodged it in time. He saw the person who had fired it was a woman. "Who are you?" she shouted.

"The Arrow" Oliver growled.

"You? You are The Arrow? My father told me you would eventually show up here".

"Black Canary, are you sure you don't want back up out there?" Felicity asked through the comm. "The guy you're after is huge".

"I can see that, I have eyes on him" Laurel replied. Tonight, it was just Black Canary and her bo staff aiming to teach a violent alcoholic boyfriend a lesson.

He was exiting a bar in the Glades, headed for his car which was parked illegally.

Out of the darkness, Black Canary rushed him. "So I hear you like to hit women" Laurel shouted him. She kicked him in his back and he turned around. She used her bo staff to strike him in the face and the shoulder. She lifted the staff to strike again. "How about one who likes to hit back?".

The man grabbed onto her bo staff and the two wrestled over it. Laurel got it away from him and threw it to the side. The man punched Laurel in the face and the ribs, knockingher to the ground. He towered over her and kicked her in her side as hard as he could, leaving a massive bruise. "You're right, it's better when they hit back," The man said, before leaving her there.


	44. Seeing Red

"Holy..." was all that came out of Felicity's mouth when Laurel came back into the Arrowcave. "Laurel... Laurel, we need to get you seen by somebody".

"I'm fine, just a couple of bruises and they will heal" Laurel argued.

Felicity got Laurel some ice. "Lay down on the cot and I will get Oliver on Facetime".

Oliver had bested the female archer."What is Merlyn up to?" he questioned.

"I will never tell you" Oliver let her go only to punch her in the stomach.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

The female archer bounded forwards and then dropped to the ground, letting her body slide on the grass and fired an arrow that Oliver just barely dodged. Oliver dropped his bow as the other archer climbed to her feet and they ran straight for each other.

Inside the mansion, Roy was gathering evidence when he heard footsteps behind him. "On your knees!" A female voice demanded. "You don't belong here". Roy turned around and lowered himself to his knees. "Are you here with The Arrow?" the woman asked.

"I'm here with my girlfriend" Roy replied as Malcolm joined by The woman's side.

"Where is Thea?" Roy asked.

"The Arrow was here, father," The woman said. "He escaped though"

Malcolm nodded. "I figured that where Thea goes, Oliver follows"

"Hey" Roy yelled. "Where is she?"

"Relax," Malcolm said. "Thea is meditating".

"Should I kill him, father?" the woman asked.

"No. Leave me and him alone. In fact, go make your rounds" Malcolm instructed and the woman obeyed.

Malcolm led Roy into the kitchen where Thea was and appeared to have passed out. "Malcolm, I'm gonna ki-" Roy began but Malcolm silenced him.

"There is no need to kill me. Thea just had a cup of tea. Mediative tea" Malcolm said and Roy raised his eyebrows. "Interested?"

"You're a drug dealer now? Not really your brand of crime" Roy snarked.

"I am not a drug dealer and the tea is a prototype," Malcolm said. "With the help of my daughter, Athena, I am building up 2 lines of defense against Ra's Al Ghul and restoring my reputation in Starling City," Malcolm said.

"How?" Roy asked.

"That information is only the Thanatos Guild. Roy, I am truly sorry for what I did to your home. I realized far too late that what I was doing for Rebecca is not what she would have wanted. I can't change what I did, Roy, but I can be a respected man again" Malcolm explained.

Oliver was a few minutes late to meet back up with Mark Shaw, but Mark was not there yet. After a while, Oliver called John. When John answered, his breathing was labored. "Oliver..."

"Dig? Dig, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Mar- Mark Shaw is... he is the" John said.

"John, I'm tracing your call. Save your strength" Oliver instructed.

Oliver found John. He was bleeding out of a gunshot wound in his stomach. "John! Hey, oh my god".

"It's nothing, just a flesh wound," John said breathlessly.

Oliver began working on heal-dressing the wound. John was grinding his teeth.

"What were you saying about Shaw?" Oliver asked.

"The son of a bitch shot me" Dig said. "Shaw clearly is no longer who Waller hired".

"Clearly" Oliver restated.

Laurel was lying on the cot, asleep, only to wake when she felt the pressure of a small body next to her. "Oh, hey handsome" she greeted her son.

"Hi, mommy," William said. "Felicity picked Mia and I up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, William. Mommy just feels really tired" Laurel said.

"Oh," William said.

Felicity walked over and put Mia down next to William. She also had Jacob. "Hey, I'm glad you woke up. I contacted Oliver and updated him".

"How is he?" Laurel asked.

"He is okay for the most part, though the mission took an unexpected turn. He said he is going to call you as he soon as he gets the chance" Felicity said and Laurel nodded. "He is surprised though".

"He's surprised?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, he said that he didn't think that you were going to target the guy who beat you," Felicity said.

Laurel groaned. "So he's mad".

"No, he isn't actually. He knows you. You did what you thought was right. But he also knows you are the type of person who is ruled by your emotions and this man, he believes is a dangerous target for you to go up against on your own" Felicity said.

Roy met up with Oliver and Diggle where Oliver had told him to. "Hey, where did you leave off with Thea?" Oliver asked.

"She is with her father," Roy said. Oliver knew that Roy was hiding something.

"Did you and Thea find out what he is up to?"

"Partially, he is a prototype. Some kind of mind-altering substance"

"What?" Oliver asked.

"I really don't know all that much, Oliver" Roy said.

"That's okay," Dig said. "It can wait. I see Shaw".

A man approached Shaw and Oliver verified that he was the buyer. "What is Shaw selling him?" Roy asked.

"Information" Oliver answered.

"Yes, information that can hurt my family," Diggle said. "And Oliver's. The names and personal information of ARGUS agents, their spouses and children".

Oliver handed Roy a butterfly knife. "Are you comfortable with this?" he asked.

"Well, thanks to you, more comfortable a bow and arrow, but I can make this work," Roy said.

"Part of being a vigilante- adaptability" Oliver said right as they were spotted.

Oliver grabbed an extra gun off of Diggle and shot four bullets, hitting all four of Shaw's buyer's hired protection.

"What, I never said I didn't know how to use a gun" Oliver quipped.

Oliver, John, and Roy ran towards the men, three against two. John shot a bullet into Shaw's leg.

"Ah, son of a bitch" Shaw shouted. John punched Shaw right in the face.

Roy was slashing aggressively at Shaw's buyer but he was quick and dodged most of the strikes. He punched Roy in the jaw and Roy fell down. Little did the buyer know, it was a distraction as Oliver shot him four times through the back.

Shaw was now surrounded. "Di- Director Queen. That man- thank god-" Shaw stammered but Dig handcuffed him.

"Mark Shaw, ARGUS is placing you under arrest-" Before Oliver was finished, a handcuffed Shaw made a run for it. Oliver shot Shaw in the back of the head, instantly killing him.

Thea came out of her father's kitchen and found him. "Ollie texted me. He said ARGUS's operation have concluded and we can go if I am ready".

"Okay, my dear". Thea looked at Malcolm in a way that she never had before. "What is on your mind, babygirl?"

"I'm just happy to have you in my life," Thea said and she hugged Malcolm and left.

Laurel woke at midnight and found her family back together. Oliver was holding her and their children. Oliver smiled, he was half-asleep. "Your home" Laurel whispered.

"Yeah, when I heard you got hurt, I had to get home as soon as possible. I love you" Oliver said and kissed Laurel on her forehead.

 **Hi, it's been a long freaking time, but finally the next chapter. I hope you like it.**


	45. Deal with the Demon's Head

Oliver had Laurel sitting on the table and he was examining the wounds on her body. Bruises were all over her ribs and her face and Oliver lightly touched them to get an idea of how painful they were. Then he hugged her.

"I am glad you're okay," Oliver said. "Are you sure that you don't want to see a doctor. I've gotten pretty good at making up reasons for my field injuries".

"I'll heal. I just need ice" Laurel persisted.

"Of course," Oliver said and got some ice for her.

"I'm glad your home" Laurel said. "I missed you, the kids missed you, but I missed you more".

Oliver moved close to her and kissed her. Kissing progressed to more kissing and touching before a small voice interrupted. "Ew".

Oliver smiled at William. "Hey, buddy". He walked over and picked the small boy up. William looked at Laurel over Oliver's shoulder, really seeing her in the light.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" William asked.

"I'm okay, William. Mommy may look hurt, but I feel great".

Oliver placed William on his feet and slowly turned around because he sensed that his family was not alone. There was an intruding presence, not necessarily hostile, but enough to raise Oliver's alert. "I know you're here".

Laurel gave Oliver a strange look, just as Nyssa Al Ghul stepped out of hiding. "Nyssa?" Laurel asked.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"On business for my father of course" Nyssa replied.

Laurel looked down and looked she was about to excuse herself. "No," Oliver said, gesturing to her. "Stay". He turned his attention back to Nyssa. "What business?"

"Malcolm Merlyn" Nyssa replied.

"He's dead" Oliver lied.

"The league knows he is not. My father has been keeping tabs on you" Nyssa confessed.

"The league has been spying on us," Laurel asked, enraged.

Oliver didn't look angry, just annoyed. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Figures. So, what? Does your father want to kill me twice?"

"No, my father is prepared to offer you what Laurel might call a plea bargain," Nyssa said.

"And what are the terms of the deal," Laurel said, stalely. "If it involves your father not killing Oliver, we'll take it".

"Nyssa, what is it?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Kill Malcolm Merlyn. If you kill him, my father will call off the impending fight" Nyssa said.

Oliver looked at Laurel and he turned back to look at Nyssa. "Give me some time to think about the deal".

"48 hours, Oliver," Nyssa said and took her leave.

Oliver turned to look at Laurel, bracing himself for an angry lecture. "Laurel, I understand not taking the deal right away probably upsets you"

Laurel's face didn't portray anger. She said quietly, "It's your life. My position remains the same as it has always been. Make your decisions, Ollie. But don't think for a second that your choices only affect you".

Laurel had a moment to herself after playing with her daughter for what felt like all morning. Her face was aching badly so she grabbed some ice and went to sit on the couch. There was a knock on the door.

Laurel groaned. She looked through the peephole and pulled the door open. There was a little girl standing there. "Hi," the little girl said. "Is this the home of Oliver Queen?"

"Yes," said Laurel.

"My name is Emiko Queen. I am Oliver's sister" the girl said.

"Oliver's-" The little girl cut Laurel off.

"My mother's name was Isabel Rochev and my father was Robert Queen. My mother died in the Seige and I have been living in the glades" Laurel looked this little girl up and down. She had been living in the Glades without adult supervision and it showed. Her clothes were stained and torn, she was dirty and bruised.

Laurel couldn't do anything but look for a moment. Then she knelt down and put her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "Emiko, I'm glad you came. Why don't you take a shower? I'll wash your clothes and make you a hot meal".

Emiko looked gratefully at Laurel. "How do you know my brother?"

"I've known your brother for almost my entire life," Laurel said, smiling while thinking of Oliver. It was then that Laurel realized that she really wasn't angry about the deal. She trusted Oliver and would support his decision about Merlyn.

While Emiko showered, Laurel cooked and called Oliver. "Hey" Oliver answered, sounding like he was about to apologize to her.

"Ollie, before you say anything, especially I'm sorry, you don't have to, I just miss you. Are you coming home?"

Laurel could hear Oliver's smile in his voice. "Of course I am. See you soon, pretty bird".

As soon as Oliver got home, he hugged Laurel tightly and kissed her. "What's up with all the love?" Laurel asked, kissing Oliver's forehead.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am. I mean, I could understand if you were upset...and it is okay, to be honest with me...you're not gonna lose me" Oliver said.

"I know and I am. You've come home to me before, and you will again" Laurel said, drawing in a deep breath, not wanting to share her next thought. "But if you don't,-"

"We don't have to talk about that" Oliver said.

"You're right, not right now," Laurel said. "Ollie, I have something important I need to tell you- or really show you".

Oliver just looked on at Emiko sleeping on the couch. "She said was my sister and- and Rochev was her mother". Laurel nodded. Oliver placed his head in his hands. Then he looked up at Laurel. "Okay tomorrow, I'll go to the courthouse and file legal guardianship"

"Wait, Oliver," Laurel said. "We should talk about this"

"Laurel, she's my sister. She will never forgive me if I turn her over to foster care" Laurel said.

"Okay, Ollie. But what about when finds out what really happened to her mom, or that you're are the Arrow and that I am the Black Canary" Laurel asked.

"We didn't kill her mom. That was Nyssa" Oliver said.

"Yes, and Nyssa is our friend," Laurel said. "Besides, with our lives, we have trouble just being there for William and Mia".Oliver looked annoyed but Laurel could tell she was getting through to him. "And Oliver, if you don't take Ra's deal, and you lose, I will be responsible for three kids on my own".

"Hey, you will never be alone" Oliver consoled.

"Just think about what I'm saying," Laurel said.

After work that night, Laurel decided to swing by the cemetery and visit Sara. When she did visit Sara, she didn't say anything. She just looked. She didn't have anything to say to Sara. Nyssa walked up to Laurel. "What are you doing here?" Laurel asked.

"Like I said, I am here for 48 hours, Laurel. I thought you could use a training session and possibly a friend" Nyssa said.

"I trained with Ted and I am exhausted," Laurel said. "But a friend sounds nice".

Oliver knocked on the door of Thea and Roy's apartment. Thea answered the door and had a huge smile on her face at the sight of her brother. "Ollie". She hugged him. "Are you hungry? I'm making spaghetti".

"Um... yeah, I'll have spaghetti," Oliver said.

"Where are Laurel and the kids?" Thea asked.

"Mia is being watched, William is at his first sleepover, and Laurel is having dinner with Nyssa. Indian food" Oliver said. "Where's Roy?"

"Out" was all Thea said.

During dinner, both siblings were quiet until Thea finally said: "Ollie, what's on your mind? You have that "inner battle" look on your face"

"Did going to Corto Maltese get you what you were looking for? I was preoccupied, I know, but whatever your father is planning, Thea, we're gonna stop him I promise" Oliver said.

"Ollie, I was wrong, there is no need to worry about Malcolm, he's changed" Thea explained.

"Th-" Oliver began to say but Thea cut him off.

"Oliver, I am not forgetting what he did. I could never, but I also haven't forgotten what our mother did, what dad did, what you've done" Thea said. "But I still love you, and I love my father".

"Thea, I'm telling not to-" Oliver said. Thea cut him off.

"Yeah, Ollie, you are. You are telling me exactly what to and what not to do. Before, Corto Maltese, you said you trusted me, so trust me now" Thea demanded.

"I trust you," Oliver said.

"Good," Thea said.

Nyssa and Laurel were the first to arrive at the Arrow-cave when Oliver texted the team. "What's wrong," Laurel asked.

"Speedy. There is something wrong" Oliver said.

"In Corto Maltese, didn't Thea spend all of her time with Malcolm?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah" Roy answered as he walked in. "And ever since she's been different. I think Malcolm drugged her"

"With what?" Oliver asked.

"Malcolm told me..." Before Roy was able to finish, he was hit with a tranq dart. Then Oliver and Laurel were. Oliver fought to stay awake and was able to see Nyssa and Malcolm begin to fight before he lost consciousness.


End file.
